


Purple Eyes

by Dblukauskis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 84,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dblukauskis/pseuds/Dblukauskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Teen Wolf AU following pieces of all the seasons.</p><p>A new school year has started in Beacon Hills High but while Scott and his pack are trying to fit in into their school work and extracurricular supernatural activities, they cope with the consequences of bringing Allison and Aiden from the other side, Scott’s new Beta, a Hell Hound and Peter and Jackson returning to Beacon Hills.<br/>But as things seem to be having a good start, Derek tracks a group of dangerous hunters making their way towards their town and the new girl in Beacon Hills starts to get threatened by unknown entities.<br/>There is no such thing as a normal day in Beacon Hills.</p><p>A few ages could change but bare with me :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> The new girl meets Beacon HIlls' Big Guy On Campus.

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror for the seventh time since she had gotten dressed, she rubbed her hands over her flowery skirt as she took a deep breath, trying to push away the growing anxiety in her body but it seemed useless.

The young woman hadn’t set foot on Beacon Hills since her parents’ death almost four years ago, and now as she stared at her reflection she started to doubt her decision of coming back. She didn’t know anyone in town and she didn’t know if the few friends her parents used to have were still living there.

“ _The perks of being homeschooled”_ she thought as she turned away from the mirror, pushing her hair off her shoulders and walked towards her bed, she grabbed the black leather jacket from the bed and quickly slipped her arms into it. “ _Let’s get this over with”_ she told herself as she turned away from the bed and made her way towards the door of her room.

Olivia walked out of the room and rapidly made her way across the corridor and towards the staircase, her red flats squeaked over the wooden stairs as she hurried down. The young blond woman jumped the last two steps and walked towards her kitchen, where her backpack sat over the kitchen island next to her house keys.

As she made her way out of the house, she checked her phone, she still had time to walk to the school and despite the fact that the day was starting to turn grey, she still decided to leave her car and started walking down the street; pulling the leather jacket tighter against her.

Olivia had taken a drive to the school the night before so she could know the way to it during the day, but she should have remembered that in Beacon Hills things often didn’t look the same at night as they did during the day. She shifted her backpack from one shoulder to the other as she looked around the street she was walking down, she felt lost and confused and she hated felling like that.

She stepped down from the sidewalk and into the street to get a better look at the sign at the other side, but just as she was hurrying across the street, a car honk echoed into the morning making her jump back with her heart racing madly in her chest as her left hand landed over her chest.

“Shit!” she barked, she turned to her side to look at the silver Porsche that had stopped a feet away from her “What the fuck?” she asked, trying to get her heart under control.

The window rolled down and Jackson Whittmore’s head poked out.

“What are you doing on the middle of the street?” he snapped, pushing his sunglasses over his head.

“I was trying to cross it!” she barked, she pushed her hair away from her face “Just drive around, leave me alone”

She was getting edgy with each passing second that it took her to get a clue of where she had to go to get to the school; but despite that she tried to remain calm as she watched the young man get back into the car and roll his window up just before he drove past her.

Jackson started the car and drove past the new girl, he looked at her through the review mirror; she had to be the new girl his parents had been talking about because he was sure he had never seen her in town. He slowed down as his eyes scanned her body, her long and toned legs looking great with the flowery skirt dancing around her, but he also noted that she looked terribly lost and other than the intense flowery smell he was getting from her, he could smell anxiety in her.

He stopped the car and opened the door, he stepped out and turned to look at the girl.

“Hey, leather jacket” he called.

Olivia ripped her eyes from the street sign and looked at him “What?”

“Want a ride to school?” he asked, his eyes hidden behind his glasses.

“How do you know I’m going to school?” she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I don’t” he shrugged “Are you?”

Olivia sighed and uncrossed her arms “I am, I just got lost”

“I’ll give you a ride” smiled Jackson “I’m heading there too”

Despite herself, Olivia found herself smiling at Jackson, she walked towards him and stepped into the luxury car as Jackson climbed inside too and closed the door; he turned to look at her as she closed the door and he started the car.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“What’s your name?” she asked back, she was acting defensively in case the guy with the car tried anything funny.

Jackson chuckled and looked at Olivia by the rear of his eyes as they drove down the street.

“Jackson” he answered.

“You have a last name, Jackson?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking out the window.

“You know” he started “I just helped you out and you are being really aggressive”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have picked me up” she pointed out, she turned to look at him, the teen glanced at her and gave her a charming smile.

“Whittemore”

“Cool car, Jackson Whittemore”

“Thank you, leather jacket” he laughed.

Jackson drove into the parking lot of the school, he drove into the nearest parking space and turned off the car; he grabbed his backpack from the back seat as Olivia pushed the door open and stepped out, Jackson hurried to step out too.

“Thank you for the ride” she said as she held her backpack.

Jackson closed the door of his car and nodded, he walked around the hood of the car and started to walk towards the school building with Olivia next to him.

“What’s your first class?” he asked.

“Economics” she answered, her eyes darting around the hall “You?”

“Math” he answered “But, I’ll see you around”

“I guess so” she smiled, she pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket of her jacket and looked at it, rapidly memorizing the number of her classroom and her locker. “See you” she said and started to walk down the hall.

“Hey!” called Jackson.

A few people turned around to look at him, all surprised that Jackson was back in town after almost a year since he had left and surprised as well because he was talking to a girl no one had ever seen before.

“Yeah?” she asked as she turned around, her left eyebrow up.

“I didn’t get your name” he tried to look hurt and Olivia smiled.

“Olivia Warden” and with that she turned on her heels and walked away.

 

___________//____________

Lydia and Allison walked together into their history class, they had parted ways with Kira and Malia as they made their way to Math class. Allison had learned through Lydia that Jackson had returned to Beacon Hills and she had warned Scott about his return, Jackson might had changed according to Lydia, but Allison thought it was better to be prepared for anything and everything.

“How do you feel now that he is back?” asked Allison as she sat down next to Lydia.

“Fine” laughed Lydia, she turned to look at her best friend “I told you long ago, there is nothing between us anymore”

“I know” shrugged Allison, she looked down at her hands “It’s that I don’t know how to be friends with Scott after all that happened between us and I don’t know if things with Isaac are working”

“You still have feelings for Scott” explained Lydia, her eyes softening as Allison looked at her “That’s why you can’t be friends with him and that’s why you dong know if things are working with Isaac”

“Yeah” smiled Allison, she cleared her throat “How are things with Aiden?”

“Perfect” smiled Lydia, Allison noticing how she seemed to beam when she talked about her boyfriend.

“I’m glad”

Lydia bit her inner cheek and decided to change the topic, she could tell Allison didn’t want to talk about boyfriends anymore “I need to talk to you about something”

“What is it?” gasped Allison, her voice full of worry.

“It’s nothing supernatural” giggled Lydia “And it’s good news”

“Tell me”

“My parents told me I could take a few people up to the lake house” she smiled “And I was thinking, well it was more Aiden’s idea” she paused “That maybe we could all go up there”

Allison raised her left eyebrow, the idea had obviously been Aiden’s, he and his brother were still trying to make up for trying to kill Scott and his pack and Derek.

“Well, we can talk with Scott about it today”

“Sure” smiled Lydia, but she could already tell that Allison liked the idea.


	2. Death and Skipping Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia finds a new friend in Stiles.

Stiles made his way through the crowd of students towards his locker, for his misfortune he had been the only one of his group of friends to get a locker so far from the rest; he couldn’t even believe that Jackson had gotten his locker closer to Scott and Isaac than he had.

As the crowd of chattering students started to disperse, he pulled the door of his locker open and placed his books inside; by the corner of his eyes he noticed a blond girl in a leather jacket struggling to open her own locker.

“Come on” he heard her whisper “You’re gonna make me late”

The girl stomped softly with frustration and looked down at a piece of paper she was holding.

“I don’t think he likes you very much” said Stiles as he turned to look at her.

“What?” she asked as she turned to look at him.

“It’s a joke” explained Stiles as he pointed to her locker.

“Oh” she whispered, she gave Stiles an apologetic smile.

“Need help?” he asked.

“Yes!” she said, and her voice sounded so hopeful that Stiles couldn’t help it but smile. “I’m going to be late to economics and its my first day here”

“I’m gonna be late for economics too” smiled Stiles as she handed him the paper with her locker combination.

Stiles stood in front of her locker and rapidly unlocked the lock and pulled the door open.

“Thank you!” smiled the young woman, she seemed to shine and Stiles noticed the rare color of her eyes. She pushed a few notebooks into the locker and slammed the door close before she turned to Stiles “Thank you”

“Anytime” he smiled “I’ll walk you to class, we’ll tell Finstock I found you wondering lost in the corridors and we’ll be safe”

“Thank you” she said again as they started to walk down the corridor towards the classroom.

The pair walked down the corridor in silence, a few students were running by to get to class but Stiles didn’t feel like running and he was almost certain that neither did the girl next to him. They reached the class and Stiles pushed the door open for the girl, she walked in and as soon as she did Finstock stopped talking and turned to look at them.

“Well” he said, he eyed Stiles and then Olivia “I see the new girl found herself a guide”

“Sorry” she answered, her hair making a curtain around her face “I got lost trying to find the classroom”

“I found her wandering around and here we are” smiled Stiles.

“Sit down Stilinski”

“Ok” whispered Stiles, he walked to the back of the class and found a place next to Scott and Isaac as Olivia followed behind him and sat next to Isaac, her books pressed tightly against her chest and Isaac could smell anxiety all over her.

“As I was saying” started Finstock “The groups should be of four and only four, they cannot be dissolve, so choose wisely” he looked around the class “I’ll give you a couple of minutes for you to get your groups ready”

“ _Oh no, not groups”_ Olivia cried in her mind, she had never been to a real school and socializing wasn’t exactly one of her fortes.

Isaac, Scott and Stiles looked at each other instinctively as did the rest of the classroom, Olivia, next to Isaac gripped to the sides of her desk and looked down at it, her chest rising and falling anxiously as she tried to sort out to whom she had to talk to to get a group.

“Hey” whispered Isaac, Olivia jolted and turned to look at him.

“Hi” she answered back.

“We are missing one, you have a group?” he asked and he smelled relief as she smiled and looked at Scott and Stiles.

“No, I don’t” she whispered.

“You’re in then” smiled Scott.

“Thank you” smiled Olivia, “Thank you” she said louder, and a few heads turned to her.

“I’m Isaac and these are Stiles and Scott” explained Isaac “You are?”

“Olivia Warden” and a smell of flowers intensified in the room but only Isaac and Scott noticed.

 

___________//____________

 

Olivia opened her locker after her calculus class and shoved her things inside, she felt drained and trapped, it had never occurred to her that going to school would be this intense. She looked around as people headed towards the cafeteria, she turned to her locker as she wondered where a good place to have lunch would be; she had no intention in sitting alone in the cafeteria.

“The library maybe” she mumbled.

“Do you tend to talk to yourself a lot?” asked Stiles as he appeared next to her “This is the second time today that I hear you do it”

Olivia turned to look at him “Are you spying on me?” she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Maybe” laughed Stiles, he pushed his books into his locker as he asked “Heading to the cafeteria?”

“No” she answered, turning to her open locker.

“Why?” he asked, he glanced at her and he noticed as she seemed to tense before she closed her door.

“I don’t feel like sitting alone” she confessed, she turned to him and gave him a gentle smile.

“You can sit with me, if you want too”

“Really?” she asked, her tone hopeful and Stiles wondered why she was so surprised that he was inviting her to sit with him.

“Yeah” he smiled “I’ll introduce you to my friends”

“Great” she smiled.

He closed his locker and led the way towards the cafeteria as the young woman walked next to him, having someone new in school felt different, mainly because the last transfer they had gotten had been turned into Scott’s Beta just a few months ago.

 

___________//____________

 

Allison was surprised to see that Boyd and Erica had decided to sit with them that day, they usually sat with the Twins and Danny and sometimes they sat by themselves; today it seemed that they were occupying the biggest table in the cafeteria. She looked up and caught Scott glancing at her, she smiled briefly and turned to look at Malia, her heart pounding madly in her chest and she was sure Scott could hear it.

“Who is that?” asked Erica, she pointed with her chin to Stiles as he walked into the cafeteria with a girl next to him.

Allison, Malia and Kira turned around just as Scott answered.

“That’s Olivia” he waved at Stiles so he could come over to them “She’s the new girl we were telling you about”

“She reeks of anxiety” pointed out Malia.

“She does” said Isaac as he turned to look at her “But don’t mention it”

“Why?”

Everyone turned to look at her but Boyd spoke “Because it’s rude and you’ll make her feel more anxious”

“Fine” whispered Malia, she rolled her eyes and looked around “Where’s Liam?”

“He gets back to Beacon Hills in a few days” answered Scott.

“Huh” whispered Malia just as Stiles and Olivia reached the table.

“Hi” said Stiles as he sat down.

“Hey” everyone answered.

“Hi” Olivia said as loud as she dared.

“Sit down” smiled Allison as she looked at Olivia, the blond smiled at her and sat down gently next to Kira.

“New in Beacon Hills?” asked Lydia, Olivia turned to look at her.

“Not really” she answered “I moved back a few weeks ago”

“I’ve never seen you before” pointed out Erica, she had been so used to being invisible before the Bite that she tended to notice everyone around her even if people didn’t notice her.

“I was homeschooled” answered Olivia, she looked around and looked at Malia, there was something about the girl that seemed different.

“Why’d you come back?” asked Malia as Olivia turned to look at the others.

“I wanted to come back to my childhood home” explained Olivia, she shrugged “I used to live with my uncles and I just… she paused “I just wanted to be in my house”

“Oh” whispered Lydia “So you live alone?”

“Yeah” she smiled, and Scott and Malia detected the scent of hurt starting to emanate from her.

A silence fell over the table, Boyd looked at Olivia, he was sure that her last name sounded familiar and as Olivia looked at them she realized they were all dying to ask why she lived alone.

“My parents died a few years ago” she answered to the unspoken question.

“ _Of course”_ thought Boyd “ _The missing people”_ he remembered seeing in the newspaper, the story about a couple going missing and leaving a daughter behind, their last name had been Warden.

 

___________//____________

 

Stiles and Olivia walked back to their lockers in silence, the conversation after her confession about her parents had drifted to light topics but Stiles could tell that the pack had liked her and after they all got around the orphan issue everything would be fine. Of course until they had to explain to her that Beacon Hills was actually a beacon to supernatural entities and that Scott and a few others were werewolves and such.

“I liked your friends” said Olivia as they reached their lockers.

“They liked you too” smiled Stiles, he opened his locker.

Olivia looked inside her locker, she felt like going home already and she was still missing last period, she bit her lower lip and turned to Stiles.

“Stiles” she said, the hallway starting to empty out.

“Yeah?” he asked as he slowly turned to look at her.

“How do you feel about skipping last period?” she asked, a devilish smile over her lips.

Stiles looked at Olivia, she had pulled her backpack out of her locker already and was waiting for him to give her an answer, but he could tell that she would be skipping class with or without him.

“I think you’ve read my mind” he smiled as he closed his locker.

“Do you have a getaway car or should we just run for it?” she asked as she closed her locker.

“I have a Jeep” he answered.

“That should be more than enough”

Stiles smiled and then they started walking rapidly down the hallway, Olivia keeping pace with Stiles as he led her towards the entrance of the school, making his best trying to avoid being seen by a teacher or a student.

“Wait, wait” said Stiles, he backed into a corner and pushed Olivia with him “A teacher is coming”

Stiles pushed her in front of him and they hurried towards a janitor closet Stiles had seen as they made their way to the door; he pulled the door open and pushed Olivia in and closed the door gently behind himself, leaving a crack to check when the teacher walked away.

“Almost gone” whispered Stiles, he became terribly aware that Olivia was incredibly close to him when she exhaled the breathe she was holding. “Gone” he whispered, he pulled the door open and rushed out, he turned to Olivia and his fingers curled around her wrist gently and he rushed down the hallway, pulling her with him.

There was something about the new girl that made him feel like he could trust her and maybe it had been that she had fully disclosed to them at lunch but he liked how he felt anyway.

Stiles let go of Olivia and rushed towards his Jeep, as Olivia followed him laughing loudly, Stiles opened the door of his Jeep and Olivia followed suit; the girl slammed the door closed and laughed hysterically.

“Let’s go before someone sees us!!!”

Stiles didn’t lose time and soon they were storming out the parking lot.


	3. Dancing and Peter Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter over hears a conversation.

Stiles and Olivia drove aimlessly down the roads in silence, after a few turns Stiles started to drive out towards one of the places he liked the most; it was near the forest of the town but it was usually tranquil and he had never really seen any supernatural being wondering around there.

“It’s getting cold” Olivia pointed out, she hugged her leather jacket closer once more and turned to look at Stiles.

“Yeah” he smiled, his eyes on the road as he slowly came to a stop and killed the engine.

The pair sat in the car in silence and staring out the windows for a few seconds before Olivia pushed the door open and stepped out, Stiles following after her.

“I haven’t been here in forever” Olivia said, she looked around and crossed her arms over her chest, and if Scott or any other wereanything had been there they would have sensed the scent of nostalgia coming from Olivia. “I used to love these woods”

“I remember your parents’ case” Stiles whispered, he hugged himself and looked at Olivia, he leaned against his car.

Olivia turned to look at Stiles, she leaned against the hood of the car and next to him, she looked straight forward and into the woods and then looked down at her shiny red flats.

“You do?”

Stiles looked up ahead and took a deep breath.

“My dad is the sheriff” he explained “I remembered at lunch, I knew I had heard your last name before” he paused “I remembered they went missing and there was a big search”

“My parents didn’t go missing” Olivia added “They died”

“The bodies were never found” whispered Stiles “Haven’t you ever thought that maybe… he allowed his voice to trail off.

“I know they are dead” she said, she turned to look at him “I feel it, its just…

“Something you know” Stiles added, he looked at her and she gave him a soft smile.

“Exactly”

The couple leaned against the car in silence and looking at the woods as the fog started to dance around the trees.

 “Do you have to go home now?” asked Olivia, she pushed herself away from the car.

“No” answered Stiles “Why?”

“Can I put some music on?” Olivia smiled as she walked up towards the passenger door.

“Sure go ahead”

Olivia claimed in the Jeep and turned on the radio, she jumped down the car and laughed as she walked towards Stiles.

“Do you wanna dance?”

“I – dancing - I don’t dance” said Stiles.

“Well neither do I but we can try” laughed Olivia, she danced around Stiles with no rhythm to show him there was no shame to not know how to dance, Stiles laughed and watched her as she closed her eyes and let go; her golden hair flying around as she turned and smiled and Stiles smiled back even if she couldn’t see him.

After a while of dancing alone and of Stiles watching her, Olivia returned to his side and leaned against the car at his side, she crossed her arms over her chest and then looked at the young man.

“Do you wanna go home?”

“Do you?” asked Stiles, he looked at Olivia.

“Well” smiled Olivia, for the first time since the day had started she didn’t feel like going back to her empty house “It all depends on you”

Stiles looked at Olivia, she looked a little bit sad and even dark, she looked at Stiles and gave him a smile.

“I have an idea” he smiled, he wanted to help her. That was the thing about Stiles, he always wanted to help the people that looked hurt and broken and Olivia was all of that. The young woman looked at him and raised her left eyebrow questioningly. “Would you like to have dinner with me and my father later this week? I’d have to check on him for the day, but yeah, would you?”

“Yeah” she smiled and Stiles had the impression that her whole body seemed to light up “I’d love too”

“Awesome” he smiled, a terrible realization in him that maybe he was the first friend Olivia had had in a long time.

 

___________//____________

 

Peter walked down the forest, he had been extracting a few things from the old Hale house that day with a reluctant Cora, now his niece had gone back to the apartment she shared with Derek and he had decided to lure around the forest to see if he could prey on something.

Or someone.

The adult werewolf pushed his hands in the pockets of his long coat and looked around the woods, he started to walk cautiously as he heard a car stop not far from where the fog was hiding him.

“ _It’s getting cold”_ Peter heard a female voice say.

“ _Yeah”_ he heard a male voice answer, a male voice he knew too well.

Peter rolled his eyes as he recognized Stiles’ voice.

The wolf walked closer and slowly to see who Stiles was talking to, he knew all the girls in Scott’s pack and none of them had that ring in her voice that screamed danger to Peter.

“What are you getting yourself into, Stiles?” whispered Peter to himself, he walked towards a group of trees and watched Stiles talking to a girl Peter couldn’t see; he just saw her climbing into the car and turning the radio on. “Is this your girlfriend?” he joked as he continued to watch.

The girl stepped out of the car and walked towards Stiles, she moved around him making it hard for Peter to make out who she was, but he was sure it wasn’t Lydia nor Erica, he knew it was Allison, for the girl had long golden hair.

“ _Do you wann go home?”_ asked the girl, she moved her hair and looked straight into the woods and Peter sucked his breath in and his heart skipped a beat.

Peter watched the scene, he listened as Stiles invited her over to have dinner with him and his father and then the couple got back in the car and drove off.

“Oh, Stiles” whispered Peter, his heart going back to its normal rate “What are you doing with little Miss Warden?”

 

___________//____________

 

Stiles arrived home at around six, he had dropped Olivia at her house and as he drove into his own drive way he saw his father was home, but not only that, so was Scott. He jumped off his car and hurried past Scott’s bike and towards his door, he opened it and walked in to find his father and Scott talking in the living room; the conversation stopped and they turned to look at Stiles.

“Where have you been?!” asked Scott “I’ve called you a thousand times”

“You have?” Stiles asked, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to find that the battery had died “Oh” he whispered.

“He wasn’t the only one looking for you” said the Sheriff as he stood up “You missed last period?”

“I- I had an emergency” explained Stiles, he walked further into the living room feeling confident.

“What kind of emergency?” asked his father as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You didn’t have an emergency” said Scott, “We had class together and strangely enough, Olivia wasn’t in there either”

“She wasn’t?” asked Stiles “That’s strange”

“Yeah, very” said Scott.

“You missed last period because you wanted to go out with a girl?” gasped the Sheriff “Stiles, we agreed that you had to get better grades this year or no more car”

“Ok” said Stiles “Can I defend myself?”

“No” said Scott and the Sheriff at the same time.

“I’m going to anyway” he shrugged “It was her idea”

“Do you do everything a pretty girl tells you?” asked his dad.

“No” barked Stiles “You guys don’t get it, there’s something about her” he made a pause “She’s alone and she’s different and… he didn’t continue but he wanted to add “ _And I know how she feels”_

Scott seemed to understand and sighed as he turned to the Sheriff and stood up “Her parents went missing a few years ago in Beacon Hills”

The Sheriff turned to Stiles “I asked her to come to dinner later this week”

“Fine” the Sheriff finally gave in “Wednesday, I’m early home that day, tell her to come over”


	4. Getting Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia meets Jackson's friends and Scott has bad news.

Olivia stepped out of her house wearing skinny jeans, a silk green shirt and black flats, that morning the sun was up and shinning so she had left her leather jacket back in the house. The young woman smiled as the warm rays hit her face and pushed her sunglasses on, she took a deep breath and started to walk down the street.

The young woman felt her hair tickling around her as it danced behind her with the soft breeze, she was walking down the street when a car honked near her, Olivia turned around and saw Jackson stopping his car right next to her; he rolled his window down and smiled at her as he pushed his sunglasses over his head.

“Want a ride to school?”

Olivia smiled and raised her left eyebrow.

“Why not”

She stepped down from the sidewalk and walked around the car towards the passenger door, she pulled it open and stepped inside.

“Good morning” she smiled as she closed the door.

“Good morning” smiled Jackson, he started the car and drove down the street “How was your first day?”

“It was good” she answered as she looked out the window absentminded “We had no class together, though”

“Isn’t that terrible” Jackson joked with a charming smile over his face.

Olivia chuckled and turned to look at Jackson, he sure had to be the big guy on campus.

“You play any sports?”

“Lacrosse” he answered “I’m trying out for the team again tomorrow”

“I’m sure you drive the girls crazy when you are out in the field” Olivia commented, she took her sunglasses off as the parking lot of the school appeared in front of them.

“Maybe” he said with a cocky tone.

He looked at Olivia as he parked the car next to what Olivia realized was Stiles’ jeep, the teens stepped out as Olivia scanned the area to see if she could see Stiles around.

“Are you gonna cheer for me at the first game?” asked Jackson as he closed the door of the car.

“You haven’t even made it to the team, yet”

“I will” smirked Jackson as they started walking towards the building “I’m that good”

“We’ll see how good you are” laughed Olivia.

“At what?” Jackson asked, he looked at Olivia and the girl turned to look at him, they had stopped walking and peopled walked around them annoyed.

“At everything” she answered, she gave Jackson a dangerous look and started walking again.

Jackson watched her walk ahead of him for a few seconds, he liked her attitude, she wasn’t shy and to top it all, she didn’t seem to be melting under his charm; something he was intending to change.

Olivia was swallowed by the crowd, she didn’t care if Jackson hadn’t followed her, she was sure she would see him later that day, but there was something about the way she felt herself letting go with Jackson that wasn’t exactly the same as when she had been with Stiles the day before.

 

___________//____________

 

Stiles waited for Olivia at the lockers after second period, she stopped in front of her locker just as the bell stopped ringing.

“Hey” he said as he walked towards her locker.

“Jesus!” gasped Olivia as she turned to look at Stiles “You startled me, sorry”

“Sorry” smiled Stiles “So, I talked to my dad”

“You did?” she asked, she pulled her locker door open “Is he ok with me going over to eat?” she turned to look at Stiles “I don’t want to get you in trouble”

“He was totally in with the idea” Stiles lied with a smile plastered over his sweet face.

“Really?” she asked, again Stiles had the impression that the girl shined as she saw that with every second she seemed to be getting closer to making friends.

“Yeah” smiled Stiles, he liked her, she was nice to him and it was a nice breath of fresh air to have a relationship with someone who had nothing to do with the supernatural .

“Thank you” she smiled.

“Tomorrow after school we can drive together to my house” explained Stiles “Don’t know if my dad is going to ask for takeout, or try and fail to cook”

Olivia laughed but she seemed genuinely happy to spend the afternoon with Stiles, something not many girls seemed to enjoy.

“Awesome” she said, she closed her locker “You didn’t have to ask me to your house for dinner”

“But I wanted to” Stiles said, “You are new in town and well, as friends we should help each other”

Olivia nodded and blushed softly, Stiles smiled, he wasn’t used to making girl blush.

Stiles looked down at his hands and turned to his locker and pulled out his notebook for third and fourth period, Olivia looked at him and then stepped closer.

“Here” she whispered and handed him a piece of paper, he turned to look at her.

“What’s this?” he asked as he took the paper and opened it; a phone number was scribbled on it.

“My phone numbed” she answered “For the project with Isaac and Scott, so we can get together to do it”

“Great, yes of course” he smiled “The project”

Olivia nodded and stepped away from Stiles, a few steps away she stopped and turned to look at Stiles.

“Stiles” she called, he turned to look at her “But you can text me anytime you want”

And with that she walked away.

 

___________//____________

 

Olivia walked out of fourth period with her books pressed against her chest, she wondered if she would ran into Stiles, Isaac or any other of her new friends so she could sit with them during lunch, she felt too shy to just walk up to them at their table. Bu instead as she made her way towards her locker, Jackson walked up to her.

“Hey there Leather jacket”

“Porsche guy” she smiled “How are you?”

“Pretty good, you heading for lunch?” he asked as he walked next to Olivia towards her locker.

“Yeah, I think so, you?” she asked, she stopped in front of her locker as Jackson pushed some younger guys away.

“Yes” he answered, Olivia pulled her locker open and as soon as she did, Jackson pushed his notebooks into her locker.

Olivia turned to look at him “Are we sharing a locker now?”

“Perhaps” he shrugged with a smirk over his angel made face. “Let’s sit together at lunch”

Olivia smiled and closed her locker “Sure” she answered and started to walk with Jackson towards the cafeteria.

The couple walked down the hall, and even though Olivia liked Jackson’s company and he was without doubt the most handsome guy in school, she was hoping to see Stiles at the cafeteria.

Jackson led Olivia towards his usual table were Danny was sitting with Aiden and Ethan, they were laughing and smiling and Olivia found herself smiling as they walked up to them.

“Hey” said Danny as Jackson and Olivia sat down.

“Hey” answered the pair at the same time.

“This is Olivia Warden” explained Jackson “These are Danny, Aiden and Ethan”

“Nice to meet you” she smiled.

“Nice to meet you too” they all said at the same time.

“I saw you the other day with Lydia coming out of class” said Aiden “She’s my girlfriend”

“And Jackson’s ex” laughed Danny.

“Are you gonna keep doing that?” asked Jackson “Telling people Aiden and I are friends with?” he turned to Danny but Danny and Ethan were chuckling.

“So you guys are not weird about it?” asked Olivia, she didn’t see a problem to it if they were ok with the situation.

“No” laughed Jackson and Aiden at the same time.

The two wolves had talked about this a few days after Jackson had met Aiden; Jackson knew about the twins history with Deucalion and the twins knew about Jackson’s Kanima history and the Jackson and Aiden history with Lydia, leading them to start off clean.

 

___________//____________

 

Stiles, Scott and Isaac walked in the cafeteria, Lydia, Allison and Malia had decided to have a girl lunch outside and although Erica had been invited she had declined and had vanished while no one had seen Boyd since the morning.

“Where is he?” asked Isaac as he looked around “I’ve texted him like ten times and he isn’t answering back”

“Relax, he’s probably around” shrugged Stiles.

“Olivia has made friends” pointed out Isaac, he looked at the table where Olivia sat with the twins, Danny and Jackson.

“Have you thought about letting them in the pack?” asked Stiles as he glanced at Olivia laughing and then turned to Scott.

“No” answered Scott “I’m not sure it’s a good idea, they did try to kill us all but they tried to help us too”

“Jackson might try to make it into the pack” pointed out Isaac “After all he is an Omega right now”

“I know” said Scott “It worries me that Peter might try to make a pack with him and the twins”

“Don’t worry about that,” shrugged Isaac “The twins hate Peter” he leaned over the table “Where has Derek been all week?” asked Isaac “Not even Boyd has seen him”

“I think he might be out of town” explained Scott, he suddenly looked worried “I have bad news”

“What?” asked Isaac and Stiles, bad news where actually the only news the packs in Beacon Hills ever seem to get.

“Peter, Derek and I have talked” explained Scott “Derek left town because he is following the tracks of a group of wolf hunters that Peter thinks are on their way to Beacon Hills”

“Another reason why you need to talk to the twins and Jackson” said Isaac “We all know they will be the first to go, they are Omegas”

“Can’t you just not tell Jackson?” asked Stiles, he turned to the table as Jackson laughed loudly making his whole table laugh and Olivia laughed and Stiles liked the way she threw her head back as she did.

“Olivia might miss him” laughed Isaac, Stiles looked at him and then smiled.

“Well, I’m the one who got her number first”

Stiles pulled out the piece of paper and showed his friends.


	5. Cookie Containers and Kanima Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia goes over to Stiles' house for dinner and Scott has a word with Jackson.

Wednesday afternoon arrived uneventfully, Olivia had decided to dress especially nice that day since she would be going for dinner at the Stilinski house; in her backpack she had a plastic container with homemade cookies that she had baked the night before as a gift to Stiles and his father for inviting her over.

After class Olivia waited outside the school building and near the gym changing rooms for Stiles; he was trying out for the Lacrosse team that year together with Scott, Kira and Isaac and even Boyd whom he hadn’t seen all week.

Olivia was leaning against a wall with her arms over her chest and her backpack over her feet when Jackson walked out of the gym first.

“Hey” he smiled, swinging his backpack from one shoulder to the other. “Waiting for me?”

“No, Jackson” she smiled and pushed herself away from the wall, scooping up her backpack.

“What are you doing here then?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, water drops falling from his hair to his shoulders.

“I’m waiting for Stiles” she explained “He asked me to come over to his house for dinner”

“You’re going on a date with Stiles?” chuckled Jackson “I haven’t even gotten your number and I’m driving you to school every day”

“You’ll have to do more than drive me to school to get my number” she explained, crossing her arms over her chest as well.

“Am I going to have to guess what that would be?” he asked.

“Yes” she smiled “You will”

Before Jackson could say anything, Isaac, Boyd, Scott and Stiles walked out of the boys changing room, the three wolves looked at Jackson with menace as they tried to avoid Olivia from noticing. She looked around and turned to Scott.

“Where’s Kira?” she asked, Scott turned to look at her.

“She must be changing” explained Scott, he smiled at Olivia “The girl’s changing room is a little further”

“Oh” whispered Olivia, she turned to Stiles.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah” she answered, “Bye guys”

“Bye” said Isaac, Scott and Boyd at the same time.

“See you around Leather Jacket” said Jackson as he watched Olivia walking away from them, she turned to look at him.

“Keep guessing Porsche guy” she called out.

Olivia and Stiles walked away towards his Jeep, the day was getting chilly but it was a nice kind of  cold.

“What’s the deal with Jackson?” asked Stiles as he pulled the keys from his car out of his pocket.

“There’s no deal with Jackson” she answered as she pulled her door open “He’s just being friendly”

“Jackson is never friendly” he pointed out, Olivia stepped into the car and Stiles followed.

“Let’s not talk about Jackson” chuckled Olivia, Stiles turned to look at her as he closed his door and started his car “Let’s just have a good night”

“You’re right” he smiled.

 

___________//____________

 

The four wolves watched as Stiles and Olivia walked away, Jackson wondered what had Olivia seen on Stiles and how on earth was Stilinski winning over the girl he wanted to hook up with while Jackson seemed to be winning nothing at all.

“I need to talk to you” said Scott, Jackson turned to look at him.

“What?” barked Jackson “I didn’t know Boyd and Isaac where now on your team, McCall”

“I’m not” answered Boyd “But there is no difference when a bigger problem is coming over”

Jackson raised his left eyebrow and glanced from Boyd to Scott.

“What kind of problem?”

“Not a Kanima, don’t worry” mocked Isaac, Boyd smirked as Jackson growled and turned tried to ignore them.

“Wolf hunters” explained Scott “Derek is on their tracks but we don’t know much”

“I can’t help you then” pointed out Jackson. “Talk to the Argents”

“Jackson, you don’t have a pack” Scott pointed out, he was trying to make the conversation go smoothly but it wasn’t going well “They will go after you and the twins first”

“And what are you gonna do about that McCall?” asked Jackson, he glanced at Isaac and Boyd and finally turned back to Scott “We all know you won’t let me or the twins into your pack, and Derek? Peter would kill us before that happened”

“We can protect you while the hunters are in town” explained Scott “I’m trying to give you the best option here Jackson, we want to help you”

“Haven’t you thought that maybe the best option would be a new Alpha in town?” snapped Jackson, he glared at the group and his eyes turned steal cold blue before he continued “An Alpha willing to do what you won’t, you can’t save everyone McCall” he smirked “Ask Allison and Aiden about that”

And with that he turned around and walked away.

 

___________//____________

 

Olivia and Stiles walked into the house to find the Sheriff in the kitchen cooking, Stiles looked and Olivia and dropped his backpack over the sofa and then led the way towards the kitchen; Olivia walking behind him slowly.

“Hey dad” said Stiles as they walked in.

The Sheriff turned from the stove to look at Stiles and Olivia.

“Hey” he smiled.

“This is Olivia Warden”

“Nice to meet you” smiled the Sheriff.

“Nice to meet you too” smiled Olivia “It smells really good”

“Thank you” smiled the Sheriff, he glanced at Stiles “You seem to be the only one here that likes the smell of what I cook”

Olivia smiled and the Sheriff turned back to the stove.

“I brought a gift” she said, she took her backpack off her shoulder and placed it over the kitchen island as the Sheriff turned around once more to look at his son.

“You didn’t even take her backpack?” asked he Sheriff with an exhausted Stiles-Come-On kind of face.

“I-she didn’t let me”

Olivia glanced at Stiles and rolled her eyes at him playfully.

“Don’t worry about it” she chuckled, she opened her backpack and pulled out a plastic container, the backpack seemed to grow smaller once the container was out “I made cookies last night, as a gift for inviting me over”

The Sheriff and Stiles looked at Olivia and then turned to look at each other, Stiles couldn’t believe Olivia had baked cookies for them.

“Thank you” said the Sheriff cheerfully, she handed him the container “I can’t wait to try them” he took the container from her hand.

“I hope you like them” she smiled.

“I’m sure we will” smiled the Sheriff “Now you two go talk or Stiles give her a tour around the house while I finish cooking”

Olivia and Stiles walked out of the kitchen, Stiles holding her backpack against his chest; he walked towards the living room and placed it gently next to his own.

“Want a tour?” he asked as he turned to look at her.

“Sure” she nodded.

Stiles led Olivia up the stairs, he talked about his childhood and how he had become best friends with Scott, he even found himself talking about the years that had followed the loss of his mother and as Olivia nodded and listened closely to what he was telling her.

“And finally, this is my room” he said, pushing his door open.

Olivia walked in and Stiles followed her, pushing his hands into his jean, Olivia looked at the posters over his walls, the electronics over the desk and the neatly made bed; Stiles knew his father had been the one who had made the bed for him. And finally she walked towards his night stand, walking around his bed, and looked down at an old book.

“What’s this?” she asked, she picked up the book and opened it.

Stiles froze as he saw Olivia opening the Beastiary, she flipped through the pages and read a few lines as Stiles walked towards her, placing his hands over the book, their fingers touching slightly.

“I read it for fun” he lied, she turned to look at him.

“Interesting” she smiled, she closed the book and handed it back to Stiles, who now stood a few inches away from Olivia.

“Yeah” he said as he faked a smile, he wondered if in any of Olivia’s wildest dreams she would believe that supernatural creatures roamed Beacon Hills.

“Do you believe in vampires?” she asked.

“No” laughed Stiles, Olivia smiled.

“Werewolves?”

Stiles doubted what to answer, but went with his last words.

“No”

Olivia smiled and sat down over his bed, Stiles sat down next to her, she laughed and looked down at her hands, Stiles noticed the small curve of a tattoo hiding behind her wrist watch.

“Why not?” she asked after a few seconds.

Stiles looked at her and narrowed his eyes, had she seen werewolves when she had lived in Beacon Hills? Or was she just being funny?

“Do you?”

She shrugged and turned to look at him, she took the book from his hands and opened it once more “Why would someone make this up if they didn’t believe it was true?”

“I don’t know” he shrugged “There a crazy people out there”

Olivia smiled but said nothing as she looked down at the pages of the book, the girl closed the book and looked up at Stiles; the two teens sat next to each other over his bed. Stiles smiled and his stomach turned as an urge to push a strand of hair behind her ear surged in his body; it was nice being with her, he felt comfortable around her even if he had meet her a few days ago. Olivia looked at him and a shy smile spread over her face, she felt her heart beating fast in her chest, she liked being around Stiles.

Olivia placed the book over Stiles’ lap and pushed herself up, Stiles looked down at the book and placed it over the bed before he stood up and followed Olivia as she walked towards the room door. The young woman stopped just in front of the opened door and turned around to look at Stiles, he stopped and looked down at her; he was just a few inches taller than she was.

“Thank you for inviting me over” she whispered.

“No worries”

Olivia took a step towards Stiles, she felt an urge in her to get closer to him, to touch his face and his lips and without noticing her eyes traveled down his freckles and landed over his lips.

Stiles watched as Olivia stepped towards him, he looked down at her and they stood there looking at each other and Stiles wanted to push the hair away from her face; slowly he started to lean forward towards her when a voice broke into their perfect silence.

“Dinner is ready!” called the Sheriff.

Olivia stepped back rapidly, a blush spreading through her face, she turned from Stiles and walked out of the room in a rush.

“ _Damn it dad”_ snapped Stiles in his mind as he followed Olivia out of the room.

 

___________//____________

 

After dinner and talking with the Sheriff and Stiles at the dining table, the Sheriff excused himself and left for his night shift at the office. At the table with a container almost empty and no more food left over the plates, Olivia and Stiles looked at each other.

“I had a great time”

“So did I” he said.

Silence fell once more and Stiles stood up quickly, he picked up the plates from the table and took them to the kitchen and started washing the dishes; Olivia stood up from her seat and walked towards the kitchen.

“Is everything ok?” she asked.

“Yes, why?” he asked as he scrubbed the dishes rapidly.

“I’m sorry about what happened up in your room”

Stiles turned off the water and turned to look at the girl, she was standing near him.

“What?” he asked.

“I’m sorry” she whispered. “I’m sorry I tried to kiss you, it was inappropriate and we just met and I am so sorry if I made things awkward between us, I really like you and I really wish that if you could just forget what I tried to do…

Stiles watched as Olivia started ranting about how sorry she was for making him feel awkward about the situation, Stiles placed the dish down and walked towards Olivia as she started talking about how she wanted him to be friends with her and that she was almost begging him to forget about the kiss.

“Stop” said Stiles “Olivia, don’t worry”

Olivia stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked at Stiles.

“I’m sorry” she said, Olivia tended to talk too much when she was nervous.

“You didn’t make me feel awkward” he explained “My dad’s voice made it awkward”

“I should go home” Olivia said as she looked around the kitchen, Stiles could see she was blushing intensely.

“I’ll drive you home” explained Stiles.

Olivia nodded but she still didn’t turn to look at him, she felt horribly ashamed and right now all she wanted was to go home. Stiles looked at her and a small smile appeared over his lips as he leaned forward and took her hand gently between his long fingers. Olivia turned to look at him as soon as his fingers took her hand and found Stiles incredibly close to her, her heart started to beat madly in her chest as Stiles leaned forward slowly, Olivia freezing in placed when Stiles’ lips pressed down against hers.

Stiles tugged Olivia gently towards him when he felt her body relax under his lips, she opened her lips to him and then gently passed her free arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her; he squeezed her hand as he felt her smile under his lips.

After a few seconds Olivia pulled away and with her arms still around his neck, she looked up at him, the young man looked down at her and smiled; Olivia blushed and pulled her hands away from his neck and took a step back.

“You can take me home now” she whispered.

“Sure,” he smiled “Of course”

Stiles, with his hand still holding Olivia’s guided her back to the living room, he took her backpack and then they walked towards the door of the house, a comfortable silence falling between them as Stiles pulled the door open and they walked out.

Outside the night had turned chilly, Olivia let go of Stiles’ hand and zipped her leather jacket up and hugged herself as they walked towards his blue Jeep. Olivia tailed after the tall teen and got in the Jeep as soon as he unlocked the car, she shivered as Stiles closed his door and turned to look at her.

“Chilly, huh?” he said as he smiled.

“Vey” smiled Olivia “I didn’t remember nights could be like this”

Stiles chuckled and started the car.

The drive was short and silent, but strangely enough it wasn’t an awkward silence like Stiles was used to, especially when he was doing the driving and someone was threatening to kill him.

Stiles stopped at Olivia’s drive through and looked at her, the girl looked down at her hands and then up at Stiles.

“I had a great night” he said.

“So did I” smiled Olivia “I really appreciate that you invited me over”

“Oh, hey” grunted Stiles, he hit his forehead with his palm softly “We forgot your cookie container”

“Its ok” laughed Olivia “You can give it back on tomorrow”

Olivia opened the door of the car and turned to Stiles, she smiled and he smiled back.

“Thank you again” she smiled.

“Have a great night Olivia” smiled Stiles.

“You too”

The girl stepped out of the car and closed the door, she bit her lower lip and walked towards Stiles’ door, he rolled down the window and looked at her, the girl leaned forward and gave Stiles a gentle kiss over his lips; Stiles smiled under her lips.

Olivia pulled away from the teen boy and smiled. “Text you later” she added.

“I’ll text you back” laughed Stiles.

“And maybe if you aren’t busy you can bring the container on Saturday evening”

Stiles laughed and nodded as Olivia walked away from the car and trotted towards her house, the girl stopped and turned around, she waved and Stiles waved back.


	6. Phone Numbres and Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument at lunch and preying eyes.

Olivia ran out of her house with her backpack dangling over her left shoulder, she had over slept, she hadn’t found her car keys and now she found herself having to run to school. But as she stormed out of her house and down the porch she saw a silver luxury car parked in the street just in front of her house and Jackson Whittemore leaning against it with sunglasses on, a smirk over his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

“Jackson” she laughed, she walked towards the car and the incredibly good looking young man “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for our daily car drive” he answered, he pushed himself away from the car and opened the driver’s door.

“You waited for me?” she laughed, walking around the car “Why?” she walked towards the passenger door and pulled it open.

“Why do you think?” he asked, he looked at her and stepped inside.

Olivia stepped inside the car and closed the door, she looked at him and gave him a warm smile as he started the car.

“The coach is telling us who made the cut today” he explained as he drove down the street.

“Is he?” she smiled looking out the window “You think you made the cut?”

“Of course I did” chuckled Jackson “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know” Olivia turned to look at him, the young man glanced at her “I heard Scott is very good”

“I’m better”

She looked away but smirked “At what?”

Jackson glanced at her “Are we still talking Lacrosse?”

Olivia chuckled, she had no idea what was it about Jackson that made her act boldly and flirty, it had been a long time since someone had made her feel like that and it had not ended well, and now here she was laughing and flirting with Jackson and it didn’t feel wrong.

“Are we?” she asked back.

Jackson raised his left eyebrow and turned back to the road, Olivia had something he liked, she was spicy, she liked to play games but above all there was something about her that attracted Jackson but he wasn’t sure what it was yet but he was going to find out.

“What are you doing on Saturday night?” asked Jackson after a silence and as he drove into the school’s parking lot.

“Why?” she asked.

Jackson found a space surprisingly fast and pulled over “Well, are you busy?” he leaned closer to her.

Olivia smiled and leaned closer too, she pulled off his sunglasses and smiled “I’m busy”

She pulled away, took her seatbelt off and after pulling the door open she stepped out.

“What are you doing that’s more important than seeing me?” he called as he stepped out and watched her walking away from the car.

Olivia stopped and turned to look at him, she pushed his sunglasses on and smiled “I’m seeing Stiles” and with that she walked away.

 

___________//____________

 

Olivia walked inside the economics’ room to find Finstock about to start class and all the seats near Scott, Stiles and Isaac were taken; Olivia looked around as the teacher and Lacrosse coach turned to look at her.

“You are late Warden” he said.

“I know, I’m sorry” she whispered “I had car trouble”

“You could’ve walked” he added and pointed at Olivia.

“Jackson drove me” she answered, she smiled at the teacher and headed towards one of the empty seats on the front row, a few girls exchanged surprised looks and a few looked upset.

“Stilinski has competition then” chuckled Finstock as he turned to the white board.

“Actually, no he doesn’t” answered Olivia as she sat down.

The whole classroom turned to look at Olivia, her eyes locked over Finstock as he turned around to look at her, he smirked.

“Well then” he said “Let’s continue”

 

___________//____________

 

During lunch time Olivia found herself sitting once more with Jackson, the twins and Danny, she had a strange feeling in the bottom of her stomach that she was trying to ignore; Olivia looked around the cafeteria and saw Allison and Lydia looking her way, she smiled despite the strange sensation in her and both girls smile back.

“You know” said Aiden as he looked at Olivia, “Allison and Lydia like you”

“Really?” smiled Olivia as she turned to look at him.

“Yeah, Lydia told me” he shrugged “And I can tell when Lydia likes someone”

Olivia smiled at Aiden and looked down at her half eaten sandwich and then back up at the twins, she smiled at Aiden and asked.

“What’s there to do in Beacon Hills for fun?”

“Nothing” said Danny and Jackson at the same time.

“If it’s so boring here, why did you come back?” she asked as she turned to Jackson, her strange feeling was starting to turn into a nagging annoyance and anxiety.

“Maybe you could make it interesting” he said.

Danny and Ethan looked at each other as Aiden chuckled, he sometimes felt that Jackson and himself were very similar to each other.

“Maybe next week” she answered “When Stiles hasn’t asked me out first”

“Ouch” laughed Danny, Jackson looked at him with a killer glare that Danny dismissed with a light laugh.

“You really are going out with Stiles?” asked Danny.

“Yeah” she turned to look at him “He’s nice”

“What did he have to win you over?” laughed Ethan.

“I don’t know” she shrugged, she rubbed her hands over her jeans.

 “You’ll end up going out with me” said Jackson.

“Don’t be so cocky” laughed Danny.

“Why are you so sure?” asked Ethan.

“They all do” said Jackson.

Olivia turned to look at Jackson, the nagging starting to take over her, she frowned and stood up, Jackson, the twins and Danny turned to look at her, she looked around and then said soft enough for just the table to hear.

“I’m not like every other girl here, Rich Boy”

And with Olivia grabbed what was left of her sandwich, she smiled at the twins and Danny and walked away from the table; Jackson followed her with his sight.

“God” he whispered.

“She’s driving you crazy, isn’t she?” laughed Aiden.

“I don’t understand” explained Jackson “She flirts with me, she laughs but she still likes Stiles better, Stiles for fucks sakes”

“Then don’t try so hard” pointed out Danny, he shrugged and pushed his lunch away.

“I’m gonna make her mine” whispered Jackson “You’ll see”

“Relax” Danny laughed.

 

___________//____________

 

Olivia walked out of the school with the avalanche of students just after last period, she looked around and at the distance she saw Jackson walking towards his car; Olivia sighed and hurried towards him.

“Jackson” she called.

Jackson turned around and looked at her, she smiled sweetly.

“Hey” he said, he leaned against the car.

“Here” she said, handing him his glasses back.

“Thank you” he took the glasses gently.

“I’m sorry for being a bitch at lunch” she apologized.

“Never mind” said Jackson “I have Lacrosse so I might not be able to drive you home”

“Don’t worry2 she smiled “I’ll walk” she looked down at the notebook she was holding against her chest and opened it, she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Jackson.

“I think you earned it this morning”

Jackson took the paper from her delicate fingers and looked down at it to see her phone number written on it; he smiled and looked up at her.

“I did?”

“You did” she smiled “I hope you make the cut for the team”

“I will” he smirked.

“Because you are the best?” she chuckled.

“At what?” he smiled, recalling the conversation they had had that morning.

“Are we still talking about Lacrosse?” she asked, Jackson could see the wickedness of her smile.

“Are we?”

“Text me if you want to” she smiled.

She loosened her grip on her notebooks and was about to turn away from Jackson when he stopped her, his hand gently landing over her arms.

“Here” he said, Olivia turned to him and he handed her his sunglasses back “Something for you to remember me”

“What makes you think I don’t?”

“Just to make sure”

 “I’ll cheer for you if you do get the place in the team”

“Will you be screaming my name?” smiled Jackson wickedly.

“Maybe I will”

Olivia turned around and walked away as Jackson watched her, he had to love the way she always ended their conversations either terribly dry or extremely seductively. With each word she spoke he wanted her more, he wanted her before Stiles, and as he thought about Stiles having her at any moment, he decided he didn’t want Stiles or any other guy in school to have her.

Olivia Warden had to be his.

Little did he know.

 

___________//____________

 

Olivia walked down the street, her earplugs in and music waving into her thoughts, she was admiring the incredibly sunny day and enjoying her walk; it had been a while since she didn’t walk now that Jackson seemed to have named himself her driver and to be honest she hadn’t realized how much she had missed the streets of her home town.

But as she walked down the street, she had no idea she was being followed by someone at the other side of the street.

Followed by Peter Hale.

Peter had seen Olivia flirting with Jackson from agar, the girl had seemed to be bonding quiet well with the boys around town: first Stiles and now Jackson.

“ _What kind of game are you playing?”_ thought Peter.

Now they both walked on opposite sides of the street, Olivia unaware that Peter was preying on her and Peter’s mind flowing with hundreds of questions. The man followed her with his hands in his coat and his eyes focusing on her.

“ _Why are you back?”_ he thought as he stopped walking just as Olivia walked up her porch. “ _I thought you would be dead and gone by now”_

Olivia stopped as she was about to put the keys in her door and turned around, pulling the earplugs out of her ears, Peter rapidly hid in the shadows of a nearby house; the young woman looked around as he watched her, she had been sure she had felt someone watching her.

Peter watched as Olivia turned back to her door and pushed it open, she walked in and closed the door gently behind herself as the old wolf watched in silence. The man looked around the street and decided to cross it, he wanted to get closer to see if he could make have a peak of what she was doing inside her house.

Olivia pulled out a plate from the upper cupboard and walked towards the fridge, she pulled the door open and took out the Chinese food she had ordered two days go and placed the plate and the food box over the kitchen island. She started to pour food over the plate to heat it in the microwave what there was a knock on the door.

The young blond placed the serving spoon down and turned to look at the door as another knock echoed throughout the house.

“Coming!” she called, Olivia walked away from the kitchen and crossed the living room, she reached the door and pulled it open.

The door swung open and Olivia found herself face to face with a man she knew too well.

“Oscar” she whispered.

“Olivia”

“What are you doing here?” she asked, she could feel her heart beating madly in her chest.

Olivia blocked the door with her body, and although Oscar was probably now in his mid-twenties, she knew he would never dare try to make his way into the house without her permission, which he would never get.

“I heard you were back in town” started Oscar, he fidgeted as he looked over his shoulder and around the block, he had been almost sure there had been someone out there watching him as he made his way up the street. “I needed to talk to you”

“There is nothing we need to talk about” explained Olivia “You know that”

“Olivia” started Oscar, he took a step forward but Olivia extended her arm rapidly.

“Don’t” she barked “I don’t want you here Oscar”

“I need to speak to you” he barked back “You know what I mean”

“I don’t care” said Olivia, “You are not allowed in my house, and if you’re afraid I will tell someone about what happened, don’t worry because I won’t” she made a pause as Peter listened carefully “I haven’t told anyone in years, I won’t tell anyone now, so leave me alone”  

“They will find out you are back” explained Oscar “You will get us all in trouble”

The young man took another step towards Olivia, the girl took a step forward too and pushed Oscar away from her door.

“Back off” she barked, the nagging she had been feeling in her stomach returning.

“I warn you” he said “Leave Beacon Hills”

“I warn YOU” snapped Olivia “Get out of my sight”

Oscar and Olivia looked at each other with anger, Olivia had hated Oscar for a while and now he had the nerve to try and talk to her, and Oscar had hated Olivia after what she had done, and he wanted her to leave.

Oscar looked at Olivia with menace before he turned around and walked away from the door; Olivia watched him until he was in his car and driving away.


	7. Work Of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles decided to help Olivia.

Scott sat with Allison, Lydia, Kira and Erica at the lunch table on Friday afternoon; he hadn’t seen Isaac or Stiles before lunch and had left without them to the cafeteria where he was greeted by Kira and together they had joined Allison and Lydia and Erica, to their surprise.

“So, Scott” smiled Lydia as she looked at the young man.

“Lydia” smiled Scott, he could see all over her face that she was going to ask him something, he glanced at Allison who looked away and turned to Lydia instead.

“I wanted to ask you something”

“Sure” smiled Scott, by the rear of his eyes he saw Erica looking around the cafeteria, he was sure she was looking for Stiles.

“My parents told me I could invite a few people up to the lake house” explained Lydia “So, I was thinking maybe we could take the pack up there for the weekend next month”

Scott looked at Lydia and then glanced at Allison who gave him a weak smile, he turned back to Lydia and smiled.

“Was this Aiden’s idea?”

“Yes” answered Lydia, he could hear her heartbeat racing, in anticipation of him giving her a negative answer “But what do you think about it?”

Scott chuckled and looked down at his half eaten lunch and then looked back up at Lydia who was looking at him with expectation.

“Sure, why not right?” he glanced at Kira, who flashed him a cute smile.

“Right” smiled Lydia “I’ll tell Aiden”

“Wait,” said Scott “Do you think it will be necessary to take Jackson?”

“Why?” asked Lydia.

“You know why” said Allison as she looked at her best friend “Jackson isn’t exactly friendly to most”

“Fine” sighed Lydia “He won’t be invited”

“Thank you” smiled Scott.

 

___________//____________

 

Scott walked out of the school feeling anxious, it had been a couple of days since anyone had last heard of Derek and with a new group of wolf hunters making their way to Beacon Hills, Scott feared for Derek’s safety.

As Scott walked out of the school he caught a scent he knew too well for his liking, the young wolf looked around and at the other side of the school yard he saw Peter Hale watching the walking students.

“What the hell?” whispered Scott.

“Who are you talking to man?” asked Stiles as he walked towards Scott.

“Peter Hale” whispered Scott “He’s watching us”

Scott pointed at the spot where Peter was, Stiles could only make out a human figure but he trusted Scott.

“What is he doing here?” asked Stiles as he looked at Scott “Do you think he has news about Derek?”

“I don’t know” said Scott “But why would he come all the way…

Before Scott could finish his sentence Olivia saluted the pair and Scott and Stiles turned to look at her and changed the topic.

“Hey”

“What are you guys doing?” asked Olivia, she looked over Scott’s shoulder to see what the pair had been looking at but saw no one in the distance.

“Nothing” answered the pair of boys at the same time.

“Ok…” laughed Olivia “What are you guys doing tonight?”

“Nothing” they answered again at the same time.

“Do you two tend to answer everything at the same time?”

“No” they said at the same time, Scott and Stiles looked at each other “Stop”

Olivia laughed loudly and instantly covered her mouth when she attracted a few looks with her high pitched laugh, she blushed and smiled when she heard Scott chuckle.

“What are you doing tonight?” he asked.

“Nothing” answered Olivia “I have a few moving boxes to unpack”

“Need any help?” asked Scott “Stiles and I could help you unpack, we could even tell Isaac?”

Olivia’s face beamed, she smiled and Scott could have sworn her eyes shinned.

“Would you guys help me?”

“Of course” laughed Stiles and Scott at the same time.

“Thank you!!!” Olivia cried with joy, she hugged Scott and then rapidly gave Stiles a small kiss on the lips.

Olivia gasped and pushed herself back, she covered her mouth and turned every shade of red as Scott tried to suppress a smile and Stiles looked at her shocked.

“I’m sorry” whispered Olivia, she turned to Scott “I’ll meet you at my house at five”

With those last words Olivia turned around and started to walk rapidly towards the parking lot; cursing in her mind for having jumped on Stiles like that.

“Well,” laughed Scott “She definitely likes you”

“Well,” whispered Stiles “I most certainly like her too”

 

___________//____________

 

Olivia hurried further away from Stiles and Scott, the further she could get from their sight, the better it would be, she couldn’t believe she had kissed Stiles like that in front of his best friend and just about everyone walking out; she was walking rapidly when a firm hand landed over her waist and made her turn around, her face inches away from Jackson’s.

“Jackson” she gasped.

“Hey” he smiled “Need a ride home?”

“Yes” she answered “Please”

“Perfect”

Olivia smiled but stepped away from Jackson’s hand, the young man with beautiful clear eyes smiled at her and then locked his arm around hers and started to walk towards his car; with Olivia walking next to him.

“I have news” he said, he pulled the keys of the car out and unlocked it as the approached it.

“What?” she asked, she stepped away from his arm and towards the passenger door.

“I made the team” he laughed, the pair stepped into the car and closed the doors.

“I knew you would” she smiled as she pulled the seatbelt over her.

Jackson looked at her and started the car, he drove out of the school’s parking lot as Olivia looked out the window, catching a glimpse of Isaac and Scott getting into Stiles’ Jeep.

“I expect you to keep your part of the deal” he added after a silence.

“What part?” she asked, she turned to look at him even if she knew what he meant.

“The part where you cheer for me” he explained.

“I will” she smiled.

Jackson stopped the car in front of Olivia’s driveway and took a deep breath, the teens looked at each other and Olivia gave him a warm smile.

“I would like to take you out one of these days” he finally declared.

Olivia smiled, she felt a soft blush over her face but she nodded “I’d like that” she answered just as her mind started to scream “ _What are you doing? You want to go out with Stiles remember?”_

“I’ll call you then, to agree on a day” he smiled, he really did want to take her out.

“Awesome” she nodded.

Olivia turned to the door and opened it, she closed it and walked around the car and turned to his window just as she was about to walk away; Jackson rolled the window down and looked at her.

“Thank you for everything”

“We are friends, that’s what friends do”

“We just met” she chuckled

“So, we aren’t friends?” he asked, a wicked smile over his lips and a questioning look over his handsome face.

Olivia laughed and turned away from the window, Jackson watched as she walked up the porch and then pushed the door open.

“ _She’s a work of art”_ he chuckled in his mind.

But not everyone would agree.


	8. Photos and Sunday Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Isaac and Stiles help Olivia unpack.

Stiles rang the bell at Olivia’s house with Isaac and Scott talking behind him about theories they had for Peter to be stalking the school; the three boys heard footfalls hurrying down the stairs and then a crash.

“Shit” a bark came from the inside; Stiles turned to look at his friends just as Olivia pulled the door open, she bent down and rubbed her knee.

“You ok?” asked Stiles as he stepped forward.

“Yeah, come in” she said, she stood up straight ad walked into the living room, the boys followed and found a few boxes her and there. “It looks like a mess but I’m almost done”

“Where do these ones go?” asked Isaac.

“Studio or the guest room”

“Second floor?” asked Scott.

“Yeah”

Stiles glanced at Scott, he wasn’t sure he would be able to lift one of the boxes without any help; Isaac grunted as he pretended to be having trouble lifting one of the boxes.

“Up?”

“Yes” she smiled “Follow me!”

Scott and Stiles watched as Isaac disappeared behind Olivia as they made their way up the stairs; he turned to his best friend.

“You have to help me lift one of these”

“Fine” laughed Scott.

“Don’t laugh” barked Stiles “I don’t have wolfie powers”

Scott and Stiles grabbed a box that to Scott’s perception had to be filled with books; the pair stumbled up the stairs, as they reached the second floor they could hear Olivia and Isaac laughing inside a room. Scott shrugged and they walked towards the voices and entered a room that looked like a studio.

Olivia turned to look at them just as they lowered the box and looked at them.

“We just ordered take out” she smiled.

“Sounds good” smiled Stiles, he looked around the room, there were a few books here and there but most of the shelves were empty.

“I’ll get more boxes” said Scott.

“I’ll go with you” said Isaac, taking the cue to leave Stiles alone with Olivia.

Olivia watched as Scott and Isaac walked out and then she turned to look at Stiles, his eyes drifting along the room.

“We should unpack these” she said.

“Yeah, sure” smiled Stiles, Olivia sat down on the floor next to the box Isaac had brought up and Stiles sat down next to her.

The young woman pulled her hair into a ponytail as Stiles opened the box and pulled out a few books; she leaned over the box and pulled out a paper bag with a few photos.

“So” started Stiles as he placed the books around him and out of the box “About that kiss”

Olivia looked up at him “What about it?”

“Well” he looked up at her “Are you, you know, something with Jackson?”

“No” she answered, a gentle frown over her face as she held the paper bag in her hands.

“I mean” Stiles cleared his throat “He drives you to school every day, we kind of think that he’s into you”

Olivia raised her left eyebrow with an amused smile “Well, that doesn’t mean I like him back, you know?”

“So you don’t like him?”

“Nope” she looked down at the paper bag, “I like you” she added as she glanced up at him.

Stiles smiled back at her and nodded before he looked down at the paper bag she was holding over her lap.

“What’s that?”

“Photos” she answered, she opened the bag and pulled out a few of them and handed them to Stiles; he gently took them and started to look at them.

The first picture showed a young Olivia wearing a flowery dress, next to her was her mother, who to Stiles’ surprise looked very different from Olivia; the woman had long wavy pitch black hair when Olivia had straight golden hair. Hugging the woman stood Olivia’s father, with gold blond hair and olive eyes, Stiles could see where Olivia had gotten her eyes and hair from.

“Your mother had… Olivia looked at Stiles “She had weird eyes”

Olivia looked down at the picture and gently took it in her hands; her mother’s violet eyes stared back at her.

“Violet” she answered “She had violent eyes”

“Your dad looks just like you”

“I know” she smiled, her eyes still over the photograph “Sofia and Maxwell”

Scott and Isaac walked in the room with more boxes, Olivia looked up at them and smiled kindly; Scott smiled at her and nodded.

“What are you guys doing?” asked Isaac.

“Looking at photographs” answered Olivia.

“Oh” whispered Scott, he glanced at Isaac with the boxes they had just brought at their feet.

“Here” she smiled, she extended the photo to Scott, he took it slowly and looked down at it as Isaac looked over him to get a glimpse of the photo.

“Your mother had violet eyes” said Scott as he looked up at her.

“I know” she chuckled “Rare, huh?”

“Very” whispered Isaac.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking” started Scott “Why did you come back?”

Olivia smiled as Scott handed Olivia her photo back, she took it and placed it next to her.

“I liked it there” she started “But even though they were my family, it was just…

“Not home” said Scott.

“Yes” she answered, she smiled “So they signed the papers and I returned home, for a new start”

“My parents died too” said Isaac, Olivia turned to look at him and a shadow crossed over her eyes.

“I’m so sorry to hear that” she whispered.

“I live at the McCall house now” he explained “They might not be my family but… it feels like home”

Olivia smiled widely and Isaac smiled back at her. “I’m glad to hear that”

 

___________//____________

 

It was around nine when the boys had their things ready to leave, Scott and Isaac had said their goodbyes and where waiting for Stiles out at the porch.

“So, I’ll come by tomorrow to bring you the cookie container” he said.

Olivia smiled and nodded. “Sounds good, I’ll be waiting” she made a pause and added “For the container”

Stiles chuckled, he scratched the back of his head and looked at Olivia once more.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then” he smiled and walked together with Olivia towards the door “Bye”

“Bye” whispered Olivia, she leaned forward and planted a kiss over his lips, Stiles rapidly passed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, Olivia passed her arms around his neck and they kissed harder.

The teens broke away when Olivia’s phone buzzed in her front pocket scaring them almost out of their skins.

“I’m sorry” Olivia blushed terribly as she pulled her phone out.

“It’s ok” smiled Stiles “I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Can’t wait” she smiled as Stiles opened the door and with one last smile he walked out of the house.

Olivia waved at the boys as they made their way towards Stiles’ Jeep, they waved back and she smiled, they had pretty much helped her organize all the house, Olivia looked down at the text she had received and opened it; and despite she liked Stiles she couldn’t help but smile when she saw it was Jackson’s.

From Jackson:

_Dinner 2morrow?_

Before she could answer her phone started to buzz and she looked down at the screen and answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey there” laughed Jackson’s voice.

“Who is this?” she asked.

“Your favorite Lacrosse player” laughed Jackson.

“Hey” laughed Olivia “What can I do for you Jackson?”

“What do you say about dinner tomorrow? Or movies”

Olivia laughed loudly as she walked towards her kitchen. “Sure, but what about on Sunday? Movies”

“Sounds good” answered Jackson “Hey, got to go, but I’ll call you later”

“Sure” smiled Olivia.


	9. Secret Feelings and Going Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd, Erica and Cora talk and Olivia isn't sure if she's going insane.

Boyd looked at Cora as the young woman watched Erica pacing around the living room of Derek’s apartment. He smiled as he remembered the summer that had just gone by where they had spent almost every day together, spending their time watching movies or walking around the forest. Boyd looked down at his hands, he wasn’t sure if Cora felt the same way about him, but he wished she did.

“ _Derek will probably kill me if he found out”_ he thought as he looked up at Erica.

“Can you relax?” asked Cora, she leaned back over the sofa and pulled out her phone from her jeans, she still hadn’t heard from Derek and she was starting to get edgy.

“Have you seen the way he looks at her, Boyd?” snapped Erica, she stopped walking and turned to look at her friend, Boyd sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Give it a break will you? She seems more interested in Jackson, anyway”

“Besides, whoever this girl is, with all the running around we do from threats in this town, she won’t see much of any of them when the hunters get here” shrugged Cora as she dropped her phone over her lap.

“Talking about that” Erica sighed as she sat down over a red chair “Where the hell is Derek?”

“I have no idea” answered Cora in a whisper, she was starting to fear the worse. Body looked at her and gently took her hand, Cora looked down at their hands and gave him a squeeze.

“I bet he’s fine” said Boyd “It’s Derek we are talking about”

“I hope you are right” said Cora “Not even Scott has heard from him”

“What about Peter?” asked Erica, she looked at their holding hands and then at Cora.

“Derek never reports to Peter” pointed out Core “He hates him”

“We all do” shrugged Boyd, he look at Cora “Sorry”

She chuckled and shrugged, she wasn’t exactly very fond to him either “Can you guys stay the night?” she asked.

“I think we could” said Erica, Boyd nodded with a soft smile over his face.

“I’ll sleep in Derek’s room” Cora whispered “Erica you can have my room and Boyd you can sleep in the guest room”

“Sounds good” he smiled.

Erica watched the way Boyd looked at Cora, she wanted Stiles to look at her like that, to hold her hand the way Boyd did with Cora; reassuringly, telling her just with that soft touch that everything would be ok. Erica looked at Cora, the girl was holding Boyd’s hand carefully, making sure not to hold it to tight that Boyd would pull away from her.

 

___________//____________

 

Olivia woke up screaming in her empty house, the cries echoed and returned to her amplified as she panted for air; sweat drops had formed over her forehead, she cleaned them away with the back of her hand before she kicked the covers away from her and swung her legs over the bed. The young woman leaned over her knees and covered her face with both hands as she continued to pant heavily; she could feel the sting of tears forming in her eyes. The first drops rolled down her cheek and landed over her right knee, she took a deep breath and pushed herself up to her feet, wiping away the rest of the tears.

“I’m fine” she whispered to the dark, empty room “It was just a nightmare”

The young woman walked out of the room and automatically made her way down the hall and towards the stairs; she placed her shaky hand over the handrail and started to walk down, holding herself so hard, her knuckled turned white.

She reached the bottom floor and stood at the end of the stairs holding herself against the handrail as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her knees trembling. Olivia gasped for air before she sat down over the last step and once more covered her face with both her hands.

“This was not a good idea” she whispered “I should have stayed in Vermont”

She took a deep breath as she forced herself not to cry, everything about this house screamed her parents, but she couldn’t leave, this was her house, she had been forced out once but now she was here to stay even if she went insane; there had been something calling her back to Beacon Hills.

With trembling hands, she pushed herself up and walked towards the kitchen as she hugged herself; the darkness had never bothered her, she stepped towards the island and grabbed a water bottle she had left there after Stiles, Scott and Isaac had left. The young woman opened the bottle and took a long and reassuring drink, she turned to look out the glass door that lead to the patio and dropped the bottle.

The water bottle slipped from her hands without effort and splashed water all over the floor and over her legs as she saw it; the figure staring back at her from the back yard. Olivia took a step back, her hands trembling without control as the figure kept looking at her, she pressed herself against the kitchen island and then its eyes changed.

They flashed red and Olivia screamed.

She screamed until her throat felt like sand paper, she screamed until her lungs felt like they were about to burst, she screamed as the veins in her neck trembled with pain.

The figure looked at Olivia and as she started to scream it turned around and disappeared into the darkness; leaving her screaming in an empty house as the lights in the house next door were turned on and they called the cops.

Olivia stopped screaming when the figure had vanished from her back yard, her back aching with pain from the edge of the kitchen island it had pressed against it and her feet cold with the water that had been spilled over the floor.

 

___________//____________

 

Sheriff Stilinski grunted as he stood up from his bed, he had just been called in the idle of the night for something that appeared to be an attempt of breaking and entering; he stood up and grabbed his pants and uniform shirt. The middle aged man walked out of the room just as Stiles rushed out of his own.

“What are you doing up this late?” asked the Sheriff as he buttoned up his shirt.

“Where are you going?”

“That wasn’t the question, Stiles” pointed out the Sheriff “But there was an attempt of breaking and entering a few blocks from here”

“What house?”

The Sheriff looked at his son and crossed his arms over his chest, he took a deep breath before he spoke again.

“Have you been listening to my calls again?”

“Can I go with you?”

“No, of course you can’t”

“But dad…

“And if I see you or Scott following me” the Sheriff continued “I will have you arrested, I promise you that”

Stiles’ mouth dropped opened as the Sheriff gave him a warning smile, he turned from his son and walked towards the stair case and soon disappeared.

The Sheriff didn’t take long to get to Olivia Warden’s house, the young woman was sitting out at the stairs of her porch on her pajamas, and elderly couple was standing near her; the couple that had called the cops.

“Miss Warden” called the Sheriff as he walked up towards the young woman.

“Hey” smiled Olivia, she stood up and walked towards him.

“What happened?” he asked, he looked around the street.

“We heard her screaming like a Banshee” explained the woman that had walked up towards the Sheriff “We called the cops just in case someone had tried to break in the house”

“Did someone try to break in?” asked the Sheriff, he was tired and wanted to go back to bed, but Olivia looked so pale and he could see terror in her eyes.

“No” answered Olivia “But there was someone in my backyard looking at me when I came down to get water”

“Did you recognize the person looking at you?” asked the Sheriff, he passed a hand over his face and took a deep breath “Do you need me to take you to a friend’s house?”

“I have no friends here” explained Olivia “I just got back to town a few weeks ago, and no I didn’t recognize the man looking at me”

The Sheriff looked at her and then looked down at the notes he had just taken, then back up at Olivia. “Call me if anything happens” and handed her a piece of paper with his number written over it “But are you sure you want to stay here alone?” he hated leaving her there but there wasn’t much they could do in the middle of the night.

“Yes, its fine” explained Olivia “I’m sure it was nothing”

“It had to be something to make you scream like a Banshee” pointed out the Sheriff, Olivia chuckled and looked at him.

“I promise to call you if I hear or see something strange”

“Good” smiled the Sheriff “Good night Olivia”

“Good night”

Olivia watched as the Sheriff and the coupled who had called the police left her drive way and then she turned around and walked in the house and closed the door, she locked it and took a deep breath as she leaned her forehead over it.

“Not again” she whispered. “I’m going insane, I’m sure I am”

The girl pushed herself away from the door and walked towards the stair case, she hurried up the stairs and rushed towards her room, she slammed the door closed and jumped in her bed and pulled her phone out from under her pillow as it started to buzz.

“Hello” whispered Olivia.

“Olivia” whispered Stiles’ voice back.

“Hey” she whispered.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine” answered Olivia.

“Did someone try to break into your house?” asked Stiles.

Olivia lay over her back and looked up at the ceiling as she answered.

“No” she made a pause “I think I might had seen things that were not there”

“If anything does happen, call me” said Stiles “I live with the Sheriff of Beacon Hills”

Olivia smiled, she closed her eyes and answered. “Thank you Stiles, but your dad gave me his number in case of an emergency”

“Call me before you call him” said Stiles.

“Really? I should call you before I call the Sheriff, how come?”

“Promise me” he just couldn’t tell her that his best friend was better defense against the unknown than his father was.

“I promise” laughed Olivia “I have to go now”

“Bye” answered Stiles “Have a good night”

Olivia placed her phone over her chest and kept looking at the ceiling, she was now almost sure she had made up the person looking back at her, the stress from the new school, the stress from being back in her old house without her parents, she was sure her imagination had ran wild and had made up the figure.

“He wasn’t there” she whispered “I know he wasn’t there”

Or was he?


	10. News and Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes with news and Jackson gets movies.

Olivia was sitting at the steps of her porch, in the cool afternoon, looking aimlessly into the horizon when Stiles pulled over on her driveway; she had an empty cup next to her and she didn’t seem to have noticed Stiles, not even as he walked up towards her.

“Hey” he said as he walked towards her.

Olivia jolted lightly and turned to him “Hi” she whispered, she had dark bags under her eyes, and Stiles could see she had barely gotten any sleep after the incident the night before.

“How are you doing?”

She didn’t answer for a few seconds, instead she looked down at her hands and then up at him.

“I don’t think coming back here was such a good idea” she whispered “I should have stayed up in Vermont”

“Because of the break in?” asked Stiles, he sat down next to her and placed the backpack he had brought next to his feet “That wasn’t your fault”

“I’m not even sure anymore that there was someone out there” she explained “I think I might had been seeing things”

“But better safe than sorry, right?” he said “I mean, it was better that my dad came over”

“He could have gotten into my house, though”

“What do you mean?”

“If I wasn’t making things up” she swallowed hard “I think he’s been in my house before”

“Before what?” there was a chilling sensation rushing up his spine.

“Before last night, before I came back” she made a long pause and Stiles could feel his heart beating faster “When I lived here”

There was something dark about the tone that had crept in Olivia’s voice that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“You think it was someone you know?” he managed to ask.

“Yes”

“Olivia, you should have told my dad”

“You don’t understand” she whispered, her hand taking his rapidly “A guy came over the other night, he threatened me that I had to leave”

“Who?” asked Stiles, he held her hand tight.

“His name is Oscar Monroe”

The name sounded awfully familiar but he wasn’t sure where he had heard it before.

“Look” he started, he turned his body to face hers and she did the same “I promise everything will be ok, I’ll ask my dad to check on him”

“Thank you” she whispered, even if part of her didn’t believe things would be ok.

“I won’t let anything happen, I promise” he pulled her into a hug and she held him tight but a frown appeared over her face; because she knew better.

“ _You can’t promise that Stiles”_ she thought.

 

___________//____________

 

Stiles paced around Olivia’s living room, his phone pressed against his ear as he waited for someone to answer the phone at the station; he passed his hand over his face and growled into it.

“Marcy, hey, can you put my dad on the phone? It’s an emergency”

Olivia watched as Stiles walked around the room, she bit the nail of her thumb as he started to talk once more.

“Oh god, thank you” whispered Stiles “Dad, hey” he made a pause “Yeah, hear me out first, its about the breaking and entering at Olivia’s house”

There was another pause.

“Yes, I’m at her house” he explained “Dad, just listen to me, she thinks the guy that was here last night is called Oscar Monroe” he scratched the back of his neck “She said he threatened her a few days ago”

Another pause and Olivia bit her lower lip.

“Yeah, great” smiled Stiles “Thanks dad” he hung up and turned to look at Olivia “He’s going to check on him today”

“Seriously?” she smiled, Stiles nodded and walked to her; he sat down next to her over the sofa and she looked at him. “Thank you”

“The perks of having a Sheriff as a dad”

“My hero” laughed Olivia, she took his hand and Stiles didn’t wait to lean in for a kiss that Olivia returned passionately.

 

___________//____________

 

Cora paced around the living room nibbling at the nail of her thumb, she was worried sick about her brother. Over the sofa, sat Peter with his eyes closed and his legs up over the coffee table with Erica sitting next to him as she checked her phone and sitting over an armchair was Boyd; who kept glancing at Cora every now and then.

“Can you stop that?” asked Peter, he opened his eyes and looked at Cora “It’s getting old”

“What if something happened to him?” asked Cora, she turned to glare at her uncle “He should have called or texted”

“Nothing happened to him” Boyd said “He’s Derek, he must be fine”

“Or dead” whispered Peter, he lowered his legs from the coffee table.

Boyd and Cora shot him killer looks that Peter ignored.

“Where’s Malia, anyway?” asked Erica, she placed her phone over her lap and looked up at Cora “Shouldn’t she be here? She’s part of Scott's pack but she spends most of her time with Cora”

“Everyone is part of this pack” pointed out Peter “You would guess we should be exclusive, but for every normal person we have three supernatural beings popping out”

“You aren’t even part of this pack” pointed out Erica “You just hang around here all the time”

Peter turned to look at her and the glanced at Boyd and Cora.

“My nephews are here and so is my daughter” he rolled his eyes “I’m belong here more than you or Boyd do”

“I want to know where my brother is” said Cora.

“And I want to know what we are doing here, but I don’t see that happening” sighed Peter.

“Why is he here?” asked Boyd, he pointed at Peter with his chin and then turned to Cora.

“I don’t know” she answered.

“No one likes him, seriously, why is he here?” asked Erica.

“You all know I can here you, right?”

But before anyone could answer, a key chirped on the lock of the door and the front door of the loft was pushed open; Malia walked in followed by Derek.

“DEREK!” cried Cora, she rushed towards her brother and threw her arms around his neck.

“Why is Peter here?” asked Malia.

“Nice to see you too” he grunted as he looked at his daughter.

Cora released her iron grip around Derek and turned to Malia, she gave the werecayote an apologetic smile for not having warned her about Peter’s presence.

“Did you find something?” asked Erica, she leaned over her knees and looked at Derek “Something we should share with Scott’s pack?”

“I got some information” explained Derek, he sat down and looked around the room, his eyes lingering for a moment over Peter before he continued “Three of the wolf hunters, we know them”

“We do?” asked Peter “They’ve been here before, then”

“They have” sighed Derek “I don’t know what they are after, apparently no one knows, but they don’t know we are alive”

“What do you mean?” asked Boyd.

“They think we died in the fire, the Hales” explained Derek, he looked at Boyd “They think Peter is still comatose, they only knew that Laura had died recently”

“If by recent you mean four years ago” pointed out Peter.

“And if by died you mean killed by Peter” said Cora.

“Excuse me, but I had no idea what I was doing”

“How convenient is that?” asked Malia, she was sitting near Boyd.

“The thing is” interrupted Derek “We need to warn Scott, these hunters… there is no messing with them, they used to work for Gerard Argent”

“Do you think they are here for a specific reason?” asked Erica.

“Last time they were looking for a hybrid” explained Peter “Maybe this time they are here for all of us” He chuckled.

“There are too many werewolves here for them to beat us all down” pointed out Boyd “Right?”

“Oh” laughed Peter, he turned to look at Derek “That one is all yours”

“They specialize in Alphas” explained Derek “If we aren’t prepared they will take us down in a heartbeat”

“Take us down” said Peter, he stood up and smiled as he added “Again, you mean”

 

___________//____________

 

Sheriff Stilinski rang the bell at the Monroe house for a second time, he looked over his shoulder, his car was parked at the drive way and as he turned back to the door a middle aged woman pulled the door opened and gave the Sheriff a shocked look.

“Sheriff” she whispered.

“Lucinda” smiled the Sheriff “How are you doing?”

“Did something happen to Robert?” asked the woman, the Sheriff saw her lose almost all the color on her face.

“No” he answered “I’m actually here to talk to Oscar, is he home?”

Before the woman could answer a male voice called as someone approached the door.

“Mom, what happened?”

“I guess he is”

Oscar came into view and he looked taken aback at the sight of Beacon Hills’ Sheriff, he looked at his mom and then back at the Sheriff.

“Did something happen to dad?”

“No” said Lucinda “The Sheriff wants to talk to you”

“About what?” asked Oscar.

“About a breaking and entering into a house a few blocks away” explained the Sheriff.

“I didn’t do anything” said Oscar.

“I’ve heard you had a fight with the victim, warned her to leave Beacon Hills”

“Olivia Warden” hissed Oscar.

“So that’s a yes”

“Oscar what did you do to that poor girl?” gasped Lucinda.

“I did nothing mother” barked Oscar “And less of all break into her house, not like she didn’t deserve the scare”

“Ok” barked the Sheriff “I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that because your father is a friend, but Oscar I warn you, I don’t want you threatening that girl again”

“I didn’t threaten her” he said.

“Well, she thinks you did” explained the Stilinski man “So, you better keep away from her property”

Lucinda and Oscar Monroe watched as Sheriff Stilinski walked towards his car, got in and then drove away, the middle aged woman turned around to look at her son and frowned deeply.

“What are you doing Oscar?” asked the woman with anger “You know better than to go threatening that girl”

“She deserves it mother” answered Oscar “You know she does”

“If you are going to go to her house and scare her every other weekend you might as well just kill her once and for all” snapped the woman, she pushed her oldest son away and walked in the house, he followed her closely.

“That’s what I’m trying to do mother”

“Stop trying and do it”

“Its not going to be easy” explained Oscar as he followed his mother towards the kitchen, the woman opened a drawer and pulled something out.

“Of course not” hissed Lucinda “But it wasn’t hard for her to kill Marcus, was it?”

“No” whispered Oscar.

“Kill her” barked Lucinda she turned around and showed Oscar a gun.

 

___________//____________

 

Jackson arrived at Olivia’s place on Sunday afternoon with a few rented movies under his arm and a charming smile over his face, apparently he had been the only one in Beacon Hills that hadn’t heard about the almost breaking and entering at Olivia’s house.

“Hey” smiled Olivia as she opened the door of her house; she had gotten a good night sleep the night before after Stiles had left but despite that she was still on edge about the stranger lurking her house.

“You haven’t been sleeping” said Jackson, he could see the dark bags under her big olive eyes.

“Not really, not after what happened” explained Olivia, she moved away from the door and allowed Jackson in.

“What do you mean after what happened?” asked Jackson.

He walked in the house and turned around to look at Olivia as she closed the door and leaned against it.

“The stranger lurking in my backyard on Friday night” said Olivia, she pushed herself away from the door and walked past Jackson and towards the living room.

“What?” said Jackson, Olivia turned around and looked at him, he was frowning deeply. “What do you mean a stranger was lurking in your backyard?”

“I mean there was a stranger lurking in my backyard” said Olivia, she frowned and then smiled softly “You didn’t know?”

“Obviously I didn’t, are you ok?”

He placed the movies over the sofa he was closest too and walked towards Olivia, he looked down at her and the girl smiled, she took a deep breath and the Jackson pulled her into a hug.

“Yeah, I’m ok” she whispered.

“Call me if you do need anything” he explained.

“I already promised that to the Sheriff” explained Olivia, she pushed herself away from Jackson and walked towards the sofa, Jackson followed.

“Call me before you call the Sheriff”

“I’m already supposed to call Stiles before” explained Olivia, she turned around to find Jackson a few inches away from her, she could feel his body heat against her.

“Call me before” he said.

Olivia smiled and looked at the sofa where the movies sat, she made an attempt to walk towards them but Jackson took her hand and pulled her closer.

“Jackson” she said softly “Don’t”

“Why not?” he whispered, he leaned forward and although Olivia didn’t move away he didn’t lean forward all the way to kiss her.

“We don’t know each other that well to kiss” she lied, Jackson could hear her heart beat growing faster.

“But well enough for you to invite me over to your deserted house” he pointed out “Where are your parents?”

“Dead” answered Olivia in a flat tone.

Jackson froze and let go of her, they looked at each other and Olivia gave him a smile, a soft, sad one.

“What?” he whispered.

“My parents died a few years back” she explained “So I’m all alone here”

“All the more why you need to promise me that you will call me if anything does happen” whispered Jackson.

“I will” laughed Olivia “Can we watch a movie now?”

She bent down and looked at the movies Jackson had brought over and laughed at some of the choices.

“Are you a hopeless romantic or what?” laughed Olivia as she looked up at Jackson, he looked at her and frowned as he sat down over the sofa.

“What do you mean?” asked Jackson, he crossed his arms over his chest.

“The Notebook? PS. I Love You? The Lucky One?” read Olivia, she dropped the romantic movies over Jackson’s lap and then looked at the last two movies.

“You don’t like romantic movies?” he asked.

“I’m not like the girls you are used to dating, Whittemore” explained Olivia, she showed Jackson the movie she had chosen. “This one”

“Evil Dead?” he laughed “I was going to watch that later this night”

“You are watching it with me now” said Olivia “Or are you scared that I will see you scream in terror?”

“You’ll be the one screaming” said Jackson.

“During what?” laughed Olivia as she sat down next to him.

Jackson looked at Olivia and raised an eyebrow at her.

“We don’t know each other well enough to kiss, but we do know each other well enough for the innuendos?” he asked.

“Who said anything about innuendos?” laughed Olivia.

“You did”

“Did I?” she smirked with malice at Jackson.

Despite having a night full of sexual insinuations, two scary movies and takeout food, Jackson left the Warden house just about the same way he came: without even a small kiss from Olivia.

The girl smiled at Jackson as he walked down the stairs of her porch and walked towards his car, he stopped and turned around to look at her, she gave him a finger wave and he smiled.

“I’ll get that kiss Olivia” he called.

“Will you?” she laughed.

“I will” he smiled “You’ll see”

“I’ll be waiting then”

Jackson chuckled and got in his car, he gave Olivia one last look and drove off.

He definitely liked Olivia, she had a lot of things he hadn’t found in almost all the girls he had gone out with, she was smart, funny, independent and above all she seemed to not care at all about Jackson’s handbook charming lines.

She was a challenge that Jackson was not going to leave behind.

He liked her, a lot, and he knew she liked him too.


	11. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia gets a message and Peter tells Cora a secret.

Olivia woke up at around two in the morning, panting and with a light coat of sweat covering her forehead; she had had yet another terrible dream. The recurring dreams she had been having ever since she had moved back to Beacon Hills, the bad dreams she had had for months after her parents had gone missing and then again when she had ran away from Beacon Hills and…

“Stop thinking about that” she barked into the dark room “Nothing is happening” she kicked the covers away from herself and pulled her phone from under her pillow to check what time it was.

_Creak._

Olivia looked up from her phone, her eyes landing over the door instantly with a small frown over her face; slowly, the young woman swung her legs over the edge of the bed and held her breath as she pushed herself up; she clutched her phone until her knuckles turned white.

The blond young woman stood in the middle of her room but she couldn’t hear anything, and that was even more disturbing that hearing noises in a house that only had one person living in it; slowly and as soundlessly as she could, Olivia made her way towards the door. She pulled the door open and poked her head out, she squinted and then slowly stepped out tiptoeing down the corridor towards the staircase but despite the fact that her heart was beating madly in her chest, she didn’t feel scared at all; in fact she was now curious about who wanted so badly to mess with her when she was sleeping.

And maybe if she could recognize the intruder, she could stop this nonsense once and for all.

Olivia walked down the stairs quietly but she couldn’t hear anything going on downstairs; maybe she had woken up just as the intruder was leaving and she wouldn’t be able to catch whoever it was red-handed.

Olivia walked away from the staircase, a soft breeze sent chills through Olivia’s body, the young girl shivered and hugged herself as she hurried towards the kitchen to find the glass door open once more; she frowned and stopped as she looked at the door, she had closed the door after Jackson had left and now it was fully open.

“Why are you doing this?” she whispered, she walked towards the glass door, she placed her hand over the handle and leaned out to look into the back yard; but she saw nothing out there.

The wind ruffled the grass softly and the swing that the last family who had lived there had built, moved gently; Olivia closed the door and locked it, she pulled the curtains closed and leaned against the door with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Stop” she barked “Maybe I left the window open”

What if the blackouts had returned? She bit her lower lip, she remembered with terror the years before her parents had gone missing, the way she would simply not remember hours, or days, or weeks and then she simply erased a whole month from her life; until she meet him and everything got even worse.

“No” she hissed, “I’m fine now” she pushed herself away from the glass door and stepped towards the kitchen island ad she saw something smeared over it.

The young woman hurried around the island and towards the lights, she flicked them on and turned to look at the island; her eyes widening as she saw something scribbled over the light marble, something scribbled in a red, thick substance.

Blood, and it read:

_Welcome home._

Olivia looked down at the message, she felt her blood rush with anger through her body; she got it, someone wanted her to leave, but she was here to stay and she wasn’t going to let anyone do this to her. She flicked the lights off and walked towards the staircase, her heart was pounding fast in her chest and she had started to work out something to do; she walked towards her room as she pulled the shirt of her pajamas over her head and dropped them, making her way towards the bathroom.

The young woman stripped and got into her shower, she felt anger and frustration and she felt violated, she stood under the water and cleaned her hair before she stepped out and dried herself clumsily before walking to her closet to get a bra and panties and a jean and a white tank top.

It took her just a few seconds to get changed and grab her school bag before Olivia was dashing out of her room and towards the staircase; she grabbed the handrail and dashed down the stairs. The young woman hurried towards the living room and fished her car keys from the coffee table she had in the middle of the room, she turned to the door and scooped up her leather jacket before she stepped into the chilly night with only one person in mind:

Stiles.

 

___________//____________

 

The Sheriff opened his eyes after the third ring echoed into his room, he narrowed his eyes and grunted as he pushed himself to a sitting position; his eyes adjusting to the darkness in the room as he swung his legs off the bed.

“Stiles, I swear that if this is one of your friends” he mumbled, he stood up and walked towards an arm chair he had in the room and snatched his black robe; he couldn’t hear any more rings from the doorbell as he pulled it on and he wondered if maybe the unwanted visitor had left.

But despite the silence that had fallen over the house, the Sheriff found himself walking down the stairs and towards the front door of his house; he had been surprised that the echoing of the rings hadn’t woken up Stiles.

The man took a deep breath, filling his body with patience as he curled his hand around the doorknob and pulled the door open just to find himself face to face with Olivia Warden.

“Olivia” he said, a frown over his face “What are you doing here?”

“Something happened” she explained “Can I come in? I’m so sorry, but I didn’t have anywhere else I could go”

“Of course, come in”

John allowed Olivia into the house and closed the door softly, and in the darkness he lead Olivia towards the living room, flickering the lights on as they walked towards the sofa; the young woman sat down and instantly pulled out the phone from her jeans.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Someone was inside my house tonight” she started, her hands playing with the phone “There was blood all over my kitchen island with this message that said welcome home”

“Blood?” said John, now fully awake.

“Yes” she answered, “I swear to god I am not making this up”

“I’m going to call the station, we’ll head to the house and you’ll stay here ok?” he started, Olivia nodded “The keys to your house?”

Olivia fished in the pocket of her leather jacket and pulled out a set of keys, she handed them to the Sheriff, he took the rapidly and stood up.

“Come”

Olivia stood up and followed as the Sheriff turned and hurried towards the stairs; now that the breaking and entering had escalated into a threat there was no time to waste. The Sheriff crossed the corridor rapidly, with Olivia almost running behind him, he walked towards a door, that Olivia knew belonged to Stiles’ room, and banged on it.

“Wait for Stiles” he said without turning to look at her and he dashed towards his room to get changed and get his car keys; leaving Olivia standing in the dark hall waiting for Stiles.

The door in Stiles’ room was swung open and a grumpy and sleepy Stiles emerged from it.

“What, dad?” he barked.

“Hi” whispered Olivia.

In the darkness Olivia saw Stiles jump in surprise, he looked at Olivia and rapidly turned to look at his father’s door just as the light was turned off and John emerged from the room fully dressed in his uniform.

“What’s going on?” asked Stiles.

 “Stay with her, don’t open the door and if you see something strange you know what to do”

“What happened?” asked Stiles as he looked at his dad.

“Someone broke into her house and smeared blood on her kitchen”

The Sheriff left the two teens alone as he hurried away down the stairs and into the darkness.

Olivia looked at Stiles, he looked at her and then back at his room.

“You can sleep in my room, I’ll stay at my dad’s”

“Can we just talk for a while?” whispered Olivia “I’m a little bit unnerved”

“Sure of course” said Stiles, he stepped in his room and Olivia followed him.

Stiles sat down over his bed and Olivia sat down next to him, placing her bag down next to her feet; a silence fell between the teens but no one seemed to know what to say. The young woman looked down at her lap and cleaned away a lonely tear from her face, she took a deep breath through her mouth and forced herself to calm down, she wasn’t going to let this person do this to her.

“We’ll find out who did this” Stiles finally whispered, he reached out and took her hand gently in his; she turned to look at him.

“We?” she asked.

Stiles looked at her and an urge to blurt out that his best friend could find who was doing this better than anyone grew in his soul, but Stiles forced himself not to say anything about Scott and his special abilities.

“Yes, we”

“We are just a bunch of teenagers” she whispered as she looked away, and Stiles felt almost as if someone had poured acid on him as he remembered Allison saying the same thing.

 “Trust me” he said, as he made his mind to ask Scott or Isaac or Malia to help him out with this.

“I do trust you” whispered Olivia, she sighed and looked at the young man.

“Sleep here, I’ll take my dad’s room” said Stiles.

“No” whispered Olivia, she took his hand “Can’t you sleep here?”

“Yeah, sure” whispered Stiles, although he knew his father would kill him if he found Olivia and Stiles sleeping in the same bed.

Olivia kicked her shoes of and crawled under the sheets and Stiles followed her, the girl lay over her left side with her back to Stiles, the young man just lay here looking at her back before he made his mind and spooned her, Olivia smiled and took his hand and moved closer to him

 

___________//____________

 

The Sheriff returned home early in the morning to find Olivia and Stiles making breakfast for them and the Sheriff, he walked in the kitchen and placed his phone over the counter as Olivia turned to look at him.

“It was deer blood” explained the Sheriff. “I strongly suggest you change your keys and that you remember to close everything before going to sleep”

“Yes” whispered Olivia “Thank you”

“Dad, do you guys have any idea who might be doing this?”

“No” the Sherriff sighed “But we’ll find out” a silence fell over the kitchen that smelled of eggs and bacon. “By the way” said the Sherriff, Stiles and Olivia turned to look at him “Jackson went over to look for you after he saw the cop cars”

Olivia felt her face grow hot, Stiles looked at her, he frowned as he saw her blush and looked away back to his father.

“I’ll go call him” she said as she turned away from the stove and walked away from the Stilinski’s and up the stairs.

She walked in Stiles’ room and grabbed her phone, she hadn’t even looked at it after she had arrived to Stiles’ house, now she saw she had a lot of messages from Jackson, instead of reading them she called him.

“Olivia” he barked into the phone.

“Jackson hey” she said, Olivia turned around and walked towards the window, her back to the door.

“What happened last night? Why were the cops there? Why didn’t you call me?”

“Someone broke into my house” explained Olivia “I called the Sherriff and he brought me to his house” she lied.

“I’m picking you up, now” barked Jackson.

“No” snapped Olivia “Stop right there, Jackson”

Jackson said remained silent, Olivia didn’t notice Stiles standing by the door frame.

“You are not picking me up, Stiles is taking me to school” she barked “We can talk later if you want to”

Stiles couldn’t hear what Jackson was telling her but she seemed to get tense.

“What are you even doing at his place? Stiles is a dumbass, you promised to call me, fuck Olivia”

“Hey!!” she barked “Don’t swear at me, I like Stiles, he is nice, and why are you acting like you are my boyfriend? I didn’t give you my phone number so you could act like this”

Stiles smiled as Olivia barked at Jackson, of course he didn’t hear the nice words Jackson was about to say.

“Because I care about you”

Olivia relaxed and bit her lip.

“I appreciate that”

“And you know?” Jackson whispered “I know you care about me too”

“I do” she whispered. “I’ll talk to you later”

She hung up and turned around just as Stiles pretended to walk in the room, he smiled at her and she smiled back.

“You ok?” he asked.

“I am” Stiles nodded.

“I like your jacket” laughed Stiles.

Olivia smiled and looked down at her jacket, she loved it more than she loved any other thing she had.

 

___________//____________

 

Stiles and Olivia stepped out of the blue Jeep just as Jackson pulled over in his Porsche and Scott and Isaac walked towards Stiles and Olivia; Jackson slammed the door of his car close and marched towards the pair, pushing his way past Scott and Isaac and ignoring Stiles.

“Olivia”

“Hi” she said as she looked at Jackson.

“Can we talk?”

Olivia could feel Stiles and Scott and Isaac looking at her as Jackson waited for her to answer.

“Not now” she answered, she glanced at Stiles and then turned to Jackson “Maybe after school”

“I can drive you home”

“I’m driving her” Stiles stepped in, he knew he was just driving her back to his house to get her car, but they had agreed that he would head to her house to have a look around.

“Are you?” barked Jackson, he forced himself to not show Stiles his fangs or his blue eyes

 

Stiles walked towards Olivia, he wasn’t sure why, but he felt like he had to mark his grounds.

“Not now” explained Olivia “Maybe after school”

“I can drive you home” explained Jackson.

“I’m driving her home” said Stiles, Olivia had agreed to allow Stiles to drive her home so he could have a look around her house.

“Are you?” barked Jackson, he forced himself to not show Stiles his fangs or his blue eyes, even more with Scott just a few feet away from him

“Yes” she answered, everyone could feel the growing tension and now there were a few people looking at them “You can come over if you want too”

“Maybe later” he hissed before he turned around and walked away from Olivia and the rest.

Olivia watched him walk away with a horrible feeling in the mouth of her stomach, she wanted to talk to him but as she stood there watching him walk away, she forgot about the intruder and was plunged into the past; into a horrible memory she had tried to push away but something about the way she was drawn to Jackson made her remember.

 “ _You are a monster”_ she could still hear him say “ _You are worse than they are”_

 _“I’m sorry”_ she had whimpered as tears started to form in her eyes, she looked at him into his deep blue eyes “ _I never wanted this to happen”_

 _“You are a monster”_ he repeated, and Olivia felt her heart ache as a wave of memories returned to her.

“Olivia?” asked Scott, who had walked towards them.

Olivia snapped out of the flashing imagines in her brain and turned to look at him, and he saw a broke person looking back at him.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

“No” whispered Olivia “No, I’m not”

 

___________//____________

 

Peter walked around Derek’s loft, Malia had arrived almost half an hour ago after school had ended and was now watching him from her spot over the nice sofa with Cora sitting next to her; and even if she didn’t know Peter that well, or even considered him her father, she could tell there was something worrying him.

“Peter” barked Cora, she was finding his pacing around nerve wrecking “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”

“You are a bad liar” said Malia, she was the best at reading chemo signals and that had been one of the reasons Peter had wanted her to join Derek’s pack; but Malia had stayed with Scott, even if Peter sometimes chose to ignore it. “Something is eating up your mind, what’s up?”

Peter made an effort not to roll his eyes as he wondered why she spend so much time with Cora if she didn’t even consider herself part of Derek’s pack.

“Why aren’t you with your other friends?” asked Peter, Malia frowned.

“They are busy” she barked.

“Doing what?”

“What do you care?” she hissed.

Peter rolled his eyes and dropped himself over one of the armchairs as he debated if he should tell Cora what he knew.

“There’s something you should know, Cora” started Peter.

“What?” asked Cora, lack of interest high on her voice.

 “But you can’t tell Derek”

Malia frowned and so did Cora, the girls looked at each other, something bad had to have happen for Peter to be holding information from Derek.

“What is it?” asked Cora, she leaned over her knees.

“Olivia Warden” he spoke, Cora frowned and Malia glanced at her and then a Peter, she knew who Olivia was, she had talked to her and they were both equally confused with their chemistry class in which they were lab partners.

“What about her?” barked Cora, Malia noticed the tone of hurt and pain in her voice.

“She’s back in town”

Cora stiffened and the color drained from her face as her nails dug painfully into her knees, Malia glanced at Peter with questioning eyes but her biological father wasn’t even looking at her.

“You’re lying” whispered Cora, her voice was shaking “How dare you?!” she spat at her uncle “She’s dead! You’re lying!”

Malia was overwhelmed by the smell of pain and hurt and confusion, she had her eyes locked over Peter as she tried to understand what the blond nice girl from school had to do with the Hales and why was Cora acting like she was going to have a panic attack.

“No” whispered Peter, but his words made Cora freeze “No, she’s not, I’ve seen her in town”


	12. Bad Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia breaks down and Isaac misses practice.

Olivia strolled out of the history classroom with her books pressed against her chest, the other students swarmed around her laughing and chatting and a few girls even crashed against her as they made their way towards their lockers; but Olivia didn’t seem to notice, the young orphan was lost in thought, her mind drifting to places she hadn’t dare visit in a long time.

There was a nagging in her mind telling her that the blood sign wasn’t the end of all that was happening but she couldn’t get out of her mind the way Jackson had looked at her before he walked away; everything was such a ride back to the past that for a second as she sat in class she had wondered if she wasn’t making this up, if maybe, just maybe this was all a product of her shattering mind.

The young woman reached her locker and leaned her forehead against the cold metal, she closed her eyes and clutched her books harder against her chest. She trapped her lower lip between her teeth and bit down over it hard, but she didn’t notice it hurt, she tightened her bite over her lip for a few more seconds but stopped when she tasted the blood slipping into her mouth. Olivia opened her mouth and sucked in air, her legs trembled and without thinking it, her right hand slammed itself loudly against the locker door and she started to pant.

The students glanced at her with weird expressions.

“ _You killed them!”_ the words echoed in her mind in the tone of his mocking voice that made her head hurt and buzz.

“No” she whispered, the nails of her left hand digging into her notebooks

“ _You killed them like you did with the others”_ his voice lower but the intent was still there.

“NO I DIDN’T!” she screamed, opening her eyes and dropping her books at the same time.

The hallway fell silent as everyone turned to look at her, the young woman panted against her locker, her chest was burning and her eyes were stinging with tears. Olivia looked down at the floor and a drop of blood from her lips slipped down and landed over the floor; Olivia looked down at the red splat and closed her eyes as the tears rolled down her face.

“I didn’t kill them” she whispered.

“ _You are just another monster”_

Olivia whimpered loudly, she raised her left hand and in a fist she pressed it hard against her chest as her knees gave in and she trembled and fell on the floor, a hallow sound echoed in the hallway as Olivia covered her face and started to cry.

 

___________//____________

 

Isaac made his way from the cafeteria towards his locker, he had left Stiles and Scott with the rest of his pack; from afar he had seen the twins with Danny and Jackson and had wondered where Olivia was, but Stiles hadn’t been able to answer, he hadn’t seen her when he had looked for her and Allison had suggested that maybe she just needed to be alone for a few minutes.

Stiles had agreed reluctantly when Olivia hadn’t answered his call.

Isaac took a curve and to his surprise found the hallway full of people chattering and gossiping about someone crying down the hall; Isaac frowned and started to walk down the hallway, his wolf powers allowed him to hear someone sobbing at the end of the hallway. The young man frowned as the hint of the sobs turned strangely familiar and he sped up, at the end of the hall he saw a blond young woman, her hair covering her face but Isaac recognized Olivia’s leather jacket and hurried down the hall towards her.

Isaac pushed a few kids out of his way and hurried towards Olivia, the girl was holding her face hard and he could smell blood too. Isaac knelt down next to Olivia and placed his hand over her shoulder, snapping her out of her trance.

“Olivia, are you ok?”

The girl looked at him and without a word pulled him into a hug and sobbed into his ear.

“I need to go home” she was able to mumble as Isaac instinctively hugged her back.

“Ok” he whispered back to her “Ok, let’s get you home”

“I need to go home” she sobbed again.

“Ok,” whispered Isaac, he pulled himself away from the girl, she covered her face as Isaac started to pick up Olivia’s discarded notebooks “I’m gonna take you home”

Isaac collected her books and turned back to Olivia, he passed his arm under her arm and placed his hand over her back and pulled her up; Olivia, with still rolling tears down her face, leaned against Isaac, pressing herself hard against him.

“Come on” he whispered.

“Wait, my house keys” whispered Olivia, she let go of Isaac and rapidly opened her locker and pulled out her bag pack, Isaac grabbed it rapidly and pushed her books back into her locker.

“Let’s go Olivia” whispered Isaac, he passed his arm around her waist and started to walk down the hall with Olivia, people looked at her and some laughed and giggled.

“Oh God” whispered Olivia, she knew she had just turned herself into the laughing stock of Beacon Hills High.

“Hey” barked Isaac, he stopped in his tracks and looked around the hall “What the hell are you looking at?”

The pair walked out of the school building without anyone saying another word, the young man still had his arm around her waist and her backpack over his shoulder as he ushered her rapidly out of the school yard and out into the street. As soon as they were out and walking down the street, Isaac dropped his arm from her waist but remained close to her, she was tall but he still towered a bit over her.

 “Isaac” Olivia finally spoke, her voice was heavy and mushy.

“Yeah?” whispered Isaac, he didn’t look at her.

“Thank you”

“Don’t worry” he answered, he had been able to read the signals pouring out of her body and hurt and sadness had been overwhelmed by the feeling of terror and fear.

She nodded but said nothing else, her face felt dry and sticky from the tears that had dried off over her face but she felt her body relax; she liked Isaac’s company, he had gone through a lot and still he emanated a sense of calm that she needed at the moment.

As the pair walked towards Olivia’s house, she pulled her keys out of the pocket of her jeans as Isaac shifted her purple backpack from one shoulder to the other; he wondered what Stiles and Scott would say when he asked them to get his backpack because he had to leave.

The teens walked in Olivia’s house, for Isaac’s surprise the whole placed was now in order, there were no longer signs of boxes and everything seemed to be in the right place. Olivia lead Isaac towards the living room and she sat down, Isaac dropped her bag over the sofa and looked around, he could get the smell from the blood sign that Stiles had mentioned.

The only thing that made the situation less scary was the fact that Isaac could tell it was animal blood and not human.

“What happened at school?” asked Isaac, he glanced away from the kitchen and sat at the other side of sofa Olivia was sitting on. “If you don’t mind me asking, of course”

“I think I’m going crazy” she whispered, she looked down at her hands and Isaac looked at her, the smell of lilies and violets drifting to him.

“You’re not” he said “Someone is doing this to you”

Olivia looked up and turned to him, her face serious “I think I should have stayed in Vermont”

“Look, bad things and bad days happen to everyone” explained Isaac, he wasn’t the right person to say this, he felt like he couldn’t give much comfort to Olivia but he had to try “Or we do and say things we don’t mean, I doesn’t make you a bad person, you don’t deserve this and the Sheriff will find out who did this”

“ _I doesn’t make me a bad person”_ she thought as she tried to smile to Isaac, he smiled at her. “ _But killing someone, does”_

 

___________//____________

 

Finstock looked around his players and frowned, he had trouble remembering their names most of the times, and sometimes he didn’t even try but he knew their faces and he knew they were missing one of his players.

“McCall” he barked, he turned his attention to Scott.

“Yes, Coach?” asked Scott, he was sitting next to Stiles and Boyd and across from them Scott caught Jackson glancing at them with a killer glare that could match Derek’s.

“Where the heck is your friend?”

“I’m right here Coach” answered Stiles in an obvious tone, a few players chuckled.

“Not you Stilinski” sighed Coach in an exasperated tone “The other one, the tall one”

“Isaac” answered Boyd. “Isaac Lahey”

“Yes, Isaac, where is he?” asked Finstock as he glanced from Boyd to Scott.

“I don’t know” answered Scott, he glanced at Stiles and Boyd “He left after lunch”

“Well, can’t you call him?” barked Finstock “He’s supposed to be here for practice”

“I can call him” Scott shrugged.

“Do it, what are you waiting?”

Scott nodded and stood up, he walked towards his locker and pulled out his phone, he turned back to look at the Coach, everyone was looking at him. Scott turned his back to the team and dialed Isaac, whom after a few rings answered the phone; Scott could feel the eyes of everyone in the team watching him.

“Hello” said Isaac.

“Isaac” started Scott “Where are you? We had Lacrosse practice”

There was a silence from Isaac’s side.

“I forgot” Isaac finally answered.

“You forgot?” said Scott.

“He forgot?!” barked the Coach.

“Well, where are you? Can’t you come back?” asked Scott, he glanced over his shoulder to see the angered look in Finstock’s face before he turned from him.

“No” answered Isaac “Look Scott, something happened”

“What do you mean something happened?”

“I’m at Olivia’s place and I really can’t go, she’s very upset” Scott’s hearing told him there was someone moving plates or glasses.

“What happened?” asked Scott softly, he scratched the back of his neck but stood silent as he listened what Isaac had to say.

“Ok, well, I hope she gets better” whispered Scott, he hung up and turned around, everyone was looking at him.

“Where is he? Is he coming back?” snapped the Coach.

“No” answered Scott “He had an emergency”

“What kind of emergency? And who is getting better?” snapped Finstock, he swore this kids sometimes made him want to drown in alcohol.

“He is at Olivia Warden’s place”

Silence fell over the room, a few heads turned to look at Stiles and others turned to Jackson, the Coach looked at both teens and then turned to look at Scott.

“Isn’t she Stilinski’s girlfriend?” asked Finstock, a confused look on his face.

“No” barked Jackson.

“So, she’s your girlfriend, then?” he asked as he turned to Jackson.

“No” barked Stiles.

“She is no one’s girlfriend, Coach” said Danny as he rolled his eyes at the bickering.


	13. Chocolate Balls and Plan of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia makes amends and Scott and the pack try to figure out what is wrong with Olivia acording to Isaac.

As Olivia sat in her living room looking into the darkness that had engulfed the house for a few hours already, Isaac was pushing the door of the McCall house open, he walked down the small corridor and towards the living room to find Scott and Stiles there.

“Where have you been?” asked Stiles before Scott could utter a word.

Isaac looked at Stiles and glanced at Scott, who shrugged as Isaac rolled his eyes.

“I was at Olivia’s place” he answered “But I’m sure you knew that already”

“Why where you at her place?”

“What’s up with all the questions?” asked Isaac, he walked into the living room and sat down over an armchair.

“You ditched Lacrosse” Stiles explained.

“Are you being a pain in the ass because I missed Lacrosse or because I took Olivia home?” asked Isaac, he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why did you take her home?” asked Scott before Stiles could speak.

“There is something wrong with her” Isaac said after a few seconds in which Scott and Stiles kept looking at him.

“Nothing is wrong with her” barked Stiles.

“Yes there is” said Isaac “She was crying in the middle of the hallway so I took her home, once there she got this tone in her voice, I assure you there’s something off with her”

“What is that supposed to mean?” asked Scott.

“Why was she crying?” asked Stiles.

“I don’t know why she was crying and I have no idea what she meant” explained Isaac “But maybe she knows about us”

“She saw the beastiary in my room the other day” pointed out Stiles.

“What do you mean she saw the beastiary?” asked Isaac.

“Why do you have that in your room?” asked Scott.

“I was giving her the tour of the house, she saw it when we were in my room, I couldn’t just snatch the book out of her hands” Stiles pointed out as he looked from Scott to Isaac.

“It’s impossible she knows about us” said Isaac “She has never seen us turn or anything like it”

“What if she is like Allison?” asked Scott “A hunter”

“What are you guys talking about?” said Stiles with exhaustion as he raised his hands over his head in exasperation “You are all assuming she is a hunter because she was acting strange today? That’s just crazy”

“What if whoever is doing this to her knows what happened to her parents?” asked Scott “Maybe they were hunters and got killed” Scott suggested; he had to admit that Stiles was right, there was no way to make all those assumptions just from a simple thing a girl said.

“You think she came back because she wants to find out what happened?” asked Isaac as he looked at Scott and frowned.

“What if she came back and then found something about what happened to her parents?” Scott added.

“Are you guys listening to yourselves?” asked Stiles, he narrowed his eyes and leaned over his knees “This is crazy, Olivia just had a bad day, we all do”

Isaac looked at Stiles and he knew Scott was going with Stiles’ train of thought, but they hadn’t seen the way her eyes hardened or the way her voice got low and eerie; there was something off with her and he knew it.

 

___________//____________

 

After spending a few hours in the kitchen, Olivia walked up to her room and undressed rapidly, she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed; she sat Indian style over the bed as she looked down at her hands, she bit her lower lip and swung her legs over the bed, pushing herself up and walking towards the closet. The young woman pulled the door of her closet open and knelt down, she pushed a few shoes aside and pulled out a pretty green box from the back and sat over the floor.

Olivia placed the box over her lap and took a deep breath before she pulled it open and pulled out a few photos she had inside; photos that she had guarded with her life and had kept safe in the box everywhere she went.

She flipped through them but couldn’t help it when her eyes started to fill up with tears, she bit her lower lip as she traced with her index finger the soft looking face of a young man that smiled at a young version of Olivia.

“I’m so sorry” she whispered to the boy in the photo “I’m so sorry”

The girl cleaned the tears of her face and placed the photo away and looked at another photo; this time it was of an older girl, a young Olivia, another young girl and the boy from the other photo; there where pressed against each other as the boy took the picture.

“I wish I could take it all back” Olivia spoke to the photo. “I really wish I did”

After passing a couple of other photos, Olivia came across the last photo, and it sent chills down her spine; she had forgotten she had it.

It was a photo of Olivia wearing a knitted dark green hat, a black coat while she was being hugged by an incredibly good looking young man, his amazing clear eyes pierced through the photo and looked back at Olivia. Olivia panted and rapidly placed the photo back in the box and closed it; she had forgotten about that picture.

“Oh God, don’t let him come back to haunt me” she whispered “He’ll kill me this time, I’m sure he will”

 

___________//____________

 

Olivia walked inside the school building holding her books hard against her chest, it was a cold morning and Olivia felt a weight in her chest; she knew Jackson was upset with her because he hadn’t texted her to pick her up and she understood, so she had taken her car. The young woman could feel the eyes of everyone on her back as she made her way towards her locker, they were judging her, mocking her.

It was going to be a long day.

She opened her locker and pushed her booked inside, her eyes landing instantly over a red binder sitting between two of her notebooks, she touched it gently and pulled it out; she sighed as she shoved it into her backpack with the notebooks for her first and second period. Olivia pulled out a plastic container from her bag and gently placed it inside her locker, it was a gift and she didn’t want to ruin it.

The red binder belonged to Jackson, he had left it there a few days ago and he hadn’t pulled it out in the occasions he had been with her at the locker, and Olivia was grateful for that because it gave her an excuse to look for him and talk to him; seeing he wasn’t making any attempt to talk to her. She closed the locker and turned on her heels, she had chemistry with a girl that was just as lost as she was with the subject but Olivia thought she was nice and enjoyed talking to her when they had lost track of the subject.

Olivia strolled into the classroom and walked towards her seat with Malia, the young woman was looking down at her notebook with a confused expression over her face.

“Hi”

Malia looked up at Olivia and smiled, she smiled despite the terror she had seen on Cora when Peter had mentioned Olivia.

“Hey” said Malia “You finished the worksheet?”

“Sort of” explained Olivia “Isaac helped me with it”

“Can I see it?”

“Yeah, of course” Olivia sat down and pulled out her worksheet, handing it to Malia, who nodded and started to copy down the answers she didn’t have.

 _“Is this girl really a monster?”_ thought Malia as she wrote down the answers “ _Because she doesn’t act like one”_

___________//____________

 

Kira, Allison and Lydia looked at Scott, Stiles and Isaac as the boys leaned against Scott and Isaac’s locker, Kira looked at Lydia by the rear of her eyes and Lydia shrugged at her before Allison finally spoke.

“You guys think there is something wrong with Olivia because she was talking about weird things with a strange tone?” Lydia rolled her eyes “Have you guys lost your minds?”

“Thank you!” Stiles said exasperated

“Maybe she just had a bad day” shrugged Kira, she had talked to Olivia a few times when the girl had been with Malia and she had never gotten a strange vibe from her.

“Everyone has bad days” sighed Lydia “For most of you is when the full moons comes around, especially for Liam”

Allison pressed her lips into a tight line as she tried not to laugh, Kira covered her mouth with her right hand in an attempt to avoid a chuckle but Scott and Isaac seemed unamused especially because Liam returned to Beacon Hills later that afternoon.

“Has she ever mentioned anything supernatural?” asked Allison, a hint of laughter in her tone.

“She saw the Beastiary” Isaac said as he turned to Stiles “At his place”

The girls turned to look at Stiles with deadpan expressions.

“I told her I liked to read that kind of things” he explained “For online gaming and all”

“Huh” whispered Lydia “Well, maybe is she isn’t a werewolf she could be a hunter”

“I could ask my dad” said Allison, she looked at Scott “Maybe he knows her family name, that’s how it usually works in that world”

“Yeah, ask him” smiled Scott, Allison smiled and turned to Lydia.

“But she can’t be a werewolf right?” asked Kira “I mean, you guys would have smelled it on her, no?”

“Alphas can learn to hide their scent” said Stiles “Satomi did it”

“A few others have done it” explained Scott “But there is nothing about her that tells me she could be a werewolf”

“If Scott can’t smell her than she isn’t one” said Lydia “He is the True Alpha, he should be able, don’t you think?”

“I’ll ask my dad” said Allison “But maybe if you took her to Deaton, he could tell us more, if she is in fact something other than a hunter”

“And how exactly are we gonna take her to Deaton if none of us have pets?” pointed out Stiles.

“We do have dogs, just not the regular ones” joked Lydia, Allison did laugh this time and so did Kira; Stiles chuckled but stopped when he saw the killer look in Isaac’s face.

“Stiles can take her there” said Isaac “Or Jackson”

“I’ll take her” said Stiles rapidly “I’ll let her think I need to go pick something up for my dad”

“We have a plan then” smiled Allison.

The others nodded.

 

___________//____________

 

Lunch time arrived faster than Olivia would have wanted, she wanted to talk to Jackson but the last thing she wanted was to walk into the cafeteria alone and have everyone look at her like she had some kind of disease; she had seen Stiles talking to his friends and had decided it would be better to talk to him when he wasn’t with everyone.

The young woman made her way towards a table near a window, she could see the twins and Danny and Jackson had their backs to her as they talked about something; Olivia held the red binder against her chest tightly, she took a deep breath and started to walk towards the table where Jackson was sitting.

The twins were the first to see Olivia approaching them, Ethan smiled at her and Aiden gave her a small nod; Jackson looked at his two friends and before he spoke Olivia called his name.

“Jackson” she whispered.

Jackson looked at the twins and then slowly turned around to find Olivia looking at him, she was holding a red binder so hard against her chest her knuckles had turned white, and he could hear her heart beat about to burst out of her chest. Despite how angry he felt with her, he had to admit that she looked incredibly cute when she had seemed she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

“Hi” he smiled.

“Can I talk to you?” she whispered, she glanced at Danny and then turned to Jackson.

Jackson turned to look at the twins and then looked at Danny, he turned back to Olivia and nodded, he took his back pack and stood up.

“Thank you” Olivia whispered, she turned around and walked out of the cafeteria, Jackson followed her.

Aiden, Ethan and Danny watched as they walked out of the cafeteria, and just as they disappeared to head towards her locker, Stiles and his friends walked in; Stiles wondering where Olivia could be.

Olivia walked with Jackson towards her own locker, the young man followed her closely but without uttering a word. When the young girl finally stopped, Jackson did the same and waited for Olivia to turn around and look at him.

“You forgot your binder” Olivia said as she turned around to look at Jackson, she handed it back to him.

Jackson looked down at the red binder, he had forgotten he had left it at Olivia’s locker a few days ago, he gently took the binder from the girl’s hands and then looked up at her.

“Thank you” he said.

Olivia bit her lower lip and then spoke once more. “I am so sorry if I made you feel bad the other day” she whispered “It wasn’t my intention and I… her voice broke.

“It’s ok” said Jackson, he rapidly took Olivia’s hand and gently pulled her towards him, he held him against his chest and listened to how hard her heart was pounding.

“I’m sorry” she whispered again “I don’t want you to be angry at me, I still want you to be my friend”

“I still am your friend” said Jackson “You know I don’t want just that but I am”

Olivia held him tight, there was something about Jackson she couldn’t resist, she felt that there was something pulling her towards him and this was the second time she felt this force pulling her towards someone.

It hadn’t ended well the first time.

At all.

“I’m not angry at you” whispered Jackson, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he was amazed at how Olivia managed to always smell like flowers, she smelled like a certain flower but he couldn’t put a finger on what type it was. He just knew he liked the way she smelled.

 

___________//____________

 

Cora walked inside Peter’s apartment, she had told Derek she would be going to the old Hale house and had asked Malia not to tell anyone about the things Peter had said and Malia had agreed despite the fact that she was part of Scott’s pack.

“What can I do for you?” Peter’s voice came from the kitchen, he had smelled Cora the second she had set foot on the building.

“We need to talk” said Cora, she walked towards the living room, Peter followed her with his sight, he had a cup of tea in his hands.

“About what?” asked Peter.

“About Olivia” said Cora, she stopped and turned around to look at her uncle. “Where did you see her?”

“She’s back in her old house” answered Peter with a shrug “She goes to school with your friends and Malia, I saw her with Stiles by the woods”

“Stiles?” whispered Cora, she looked at Peter “How come she is alive?”

“Do I look like a magician to you?” asked Peter, he rolled his eyes at Cora “I have no idea how she is alive”

“Have you – have you talked to her?” whispered Cora, she could feel her voice about to break.

“No” answered Peter, he walked towards his niece “I don’t know how that might turn up”

“For whom?” asked Cora.

Peter looked at her and gently narrowed his eyes but didn’t answer the question.

“When are you gonna tell Derek?”

“Not yet” said Peter “He might not have a good reaction”

“What’s your plan then?” asked Cora, she crossed her arms over her chest and took a deep breath.

“Let me talk to her first” said Peter with a smile.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“Do you have another?”

 

___________//____________

 

The bell rang and classes where dismissed, Olivia trampled over her seat as she hurried out of the classroom, she wanted to talk to Isaac before she left to her house, she wanted to thank him for taking her home the day before. The young girl hurried past her own locker and rapidly intercepted Isaac by his locker.

“Isaac, hey!” she called as she reached him, panting for air.

“Hi” smiled Isaac, he looked at her and then turned to his opened locker.

“How are you?”

Isaac stopped and turned to look at her “I think I’m the one who should be asking you that”

Olivia looked at Isaac and blushed, it was then that Isaac noticed that Olivia always seemed to smell like flowers.

“I’m ok” she answered “I really wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday”

“We are friends that what we do” smiled Isaac, he pulled out a scarf and then closed the locker. “Walk you to your car?”

“Sure” smiled the girl.

The couple walked out of the school in silence, Olivia led Isaac towards her deep green Jeep and then she turned around to look at him.

“Thank you” she said again.

“Don’t worry” he smiled.

“I made you these” she continued “I like to bake when I feel upset”

Olivia opened her back pack and pulled out a container, she handed it to Isaac and he could see small dark balls in it.

“They are chocolate balls” she explained “I didn’t have nicer molds, so I had to use a simple round ones I had”

“I bet they are tasty” smiled Isaac, he had to admit that his heart had started to race and that she had made him blush; no one had ever baked him anything, and less of all chocolate.

“I like to bake” explained Olivia “So last night I made this and I knew they had to be for you”

Isaac looked from Olivia back down to the container with the chocolates, he couldn’t help but feel emotional.

“Are you ok?” whispered Olivia.

Isaac finally looked up at Olivia, he looked deep in her eyes, a seriousness had fallen between the teens.

“No one had ever baked me anything” he finally said. “I… I don’t know how to thank you for this”

Olivia felt her heart sink, Isaac looked truly grateful for the chocolates, Olivia had never gotten a reaction like that one from anything she had ever baked.

“Isaac” she whispered, she was feeling bad and extremely moved by Isaac’s reaction and then the only thing she could think about doing was hugging the tall, slender teen.

Isaac stood there as Olivia held him tight and then he hugged her back and smiled, he was thankful for the chocolate and he felt terrible that someone was making it their hobby to terrorize the young woman.

Olivia let go of Isaac and looked at him with a smile over her face.

“I hope you like them”

“I will” smiled Isaac “I know I will”

“You can give some to Mrs. McCall and Scott”

“We’ll see about that” smiled Isaac; Olivia chuckled.

“I’ll see you later, Isaac” smiled Olivia, she looked down at her hands and then back up at Isaac, with a sigh she gave him one last smile and turned to her car, she opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door gently behind her.

Isaac stood in his spot watching as Olivia got in her car and got the engine running, after a few seconds he turned around and headed towards Stile’s Jeep.

Scott and Stiles were talking animatedly and stopped when Isaac approached them, Scott smiled at Isaac and so did Stiles but Isaac didn’t seem to notice, he looked at his friends and then down at the plastic container.

“What’s that?” asked Scott as he followed Isaac’s sight.

“Chocolate balls” answered Isaac.

“Where did you get those?” chuckled Stiles.

There was a slight silence from Isaac and then he answered “Olivia gave them to me”

“What?” said Stiles, he stood straight and frowned. “Why did she give you chocolate balls?”

Scott looked at Stiles and suddenly he could smell the jealousy Stiles was reeking.

“Because I helped her yesterday” whispered Isaac.

Scott turned to look at Isaac and finally noticed what Stiles wasn’t seeing, Isaac was feeling terribly emotional, no one had ever given him candy.

“Are you ok?” asked Scott.

“Yeah” whispered Isaac “I just… no one had ever given me this”

He looked up at his friends and smiled, Stiles smiled but Scott could still smell the jealousy in the air.

“Let’s get going” said Scott, he felt happy for Isaac, and he wanted him to be happy but if they kept talking about this Stiles might say something not appropriate.


	14. Biology Tests and Worried Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia talks to Aiden and Olivia makes a terrible discovery.

Derek walked into his apartment feeling tired and looking pale with heavy dark bags under his eyes, in the kitchen he could hear Cora washing dishes. The older wolf closed the door and walked towards the kitchen, his younger sister had her back to him but she had heard him coming up the stairs to the front door; she closed the faucet and turned around to look at Derek.

“Hi” she smiled.

“Hey” sighed Derek “How was your day?”

“It was ok” she shrugged, avoiding mentioning the fact that she had been talking to Peter about a girl they though was dead, “What about yours?”

“Worthless” grunted Derek, he leaned over the island and rubbed his face with his left hand. “The hunters are up to something but no one seems to know what that is”

“What do you mean?” asked Cora, she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

“They are close to Beacon Hills but they have been making stops, long ones, at other towns”

“Why would they do that?”

“That’s what I’m trying to find out”

“How are you planning on doing that?”

“With Argent, he might have information” sighed Derek.

“You think he might know them? You know, from when he used to be a hunter?”

“Maybe” shrugged Derek “Right now I’m willing to ask anyone for help, this is not a group to take for granted”

Derek narrowed his eyes as he looked at Cora, there was a certain scent over his sister, Cora looked at him and shrugged.

“I was at Peter’s house today”

“Oh” he whispered “Why?”

“He just wanted to talk to me”

“What did he want?”

“ _Olivia is alive, Derek”_ she thought “Not much, really”

“Are you ok?” asked Derek, “You look tired”

“I’m fine” she lied.

“Ok, then” he pushed himself away from the island “I’m gonna go get a shower”

“Sure”

Cora waited until her brother was on the second floor before she could feel her eyes fill with tears, she knew what it meant if Olivia Warden was alive.

Danger.

 

___________//____________

 

Lydia and Aiden walked inside the twins’ house holding hands, Ethan was out with Danny, so the couple had the house to themselves; but before they could have a good time Lydia had to talk to Ethan about something that was bothering her.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?” asked Aiden, the pair had walked towards the living room and there was no denying that Lydia had something bottled up.

“Aiden, I’m worried” she answered as she sat down.

“About what?” he asked “Nothing wrong has happened”

“Not yet you mean” she explained, she took a deep breath and looked at her boyfriend “I can feel the murmurs, I know something wrong is going to happen”

“We’ll be fine” he smiled, he took Lydia’s hand.

“The last time you said that, you died” she said, squeezing his hand “I can’t go through that again, losing people, its not… I can’t do that again”

“But we are back” he smiled weakly “Allison and I are back”

“But for how long?” she said roughly “The hunters are coming”

“I know” said Aiden “And we’ll be fine”

“You don’t even have a pack, Aiden, you and Ethan are Omegas, Jackson is one too” Lydia looked at Aiden with worry in her eyes.

“What do you want me to do about that?” asked Aiden. “Derek wont take us into his pack and even after all that happened, I understand why Scott doesn’t want us in his”

“Talk to Scott” said Lydia “He will help you”

“He doesn’t want us in his team” explained Aiden “He likes us, we are his friends, but we all know he wont take us in, not after we almost killed everyone here”

“Talk to him, again”

“You want me to beg him?” asked Aiden, he frowned as he looked at the beautiful young woman looking back at him.

“Yes, if necessary”

“I wont beg, Lydia” said Aiden “My brother and I will defend ourselves”

“And what if you don’t survive?” asked Lydia “What if Ethan doesn’t?”

“We will” said Aiden, he smiled and placed his hand gently against Lydia’s cheek.

“How are you so sure?”

“You’ll let me know if my life is on the line”

Lydia looked at Aiden, she knew it was a waste of time to ask Aiden to be careful, but she could talk to Scott about it. She could ask Scott to help them, to protect them if it was necessary.

 

___________//____________

 

The week went by uneventfully, and that was something that disturbed Scott, he knew Derek was trying to keep track of the hunters but there was so much going on that Scott wondered how they were going to manage; and while Derek investigated the hunters, Peter was keeping track of the newcomer he considered a threat, that right now was walking out of the school looking in her backpack for her biology textbook.

Olivia reached her car and leaned against it, she looked up and saw Stiles reaching his Jeep with Scott and Isaac, she hadn’t been talking to Stiles as much as she had wanted, but her new found and strange feelings for Jackson had been keeping Olivia thinking. She still liked Stiles much more than she liked Jackson but she didn’t want to hurt anyone; not anymore.

And although Jackson had already forgiven her, he was keeping his distance and trying his best not to talk to her that much, and it hurt Olivia, even if she was trying and acting like it didn’t; after all she did consider him a friend.

Stiles looked up and saw Olivia standing against her car, looking at the group of boys; he kept looking at her as Scott continue to talk to him and Isaac, but Stiles was no longer hearing a word of the conversation.

“Stiles?” barked Isaac.

Stiles turned to look at the tall young man, Isaac looked over Stiles’ head and smiled softly at Olivia, the young woman smiled back and he nodded at her; she smiled wider and nodded back in a silent thank you for the chocolates.

“I’ll be back in a second” said Stiles.

Stiles hurried across the parking lot as he kept looking at Olivia, the girl watched as Stiles walked with determination towards her.

“Hey” he said as he reached the Jeep.

“Hi” smiled Olivia.

“How are you doing?” he asked, Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.

“I know you are upset” said Olivia, “I know you are”

Stiles looked at Olivia, she looked at him, her eyes wide and for a moment Stiles could almost see the violet shade of her mother’s eyes in Olivia’s. The young girl reached for Stiles and she placed her right hand over his crossed arms over his chest.

“Do you want to, you know still go out with me?” asked Stiles “I would totally understand if you don’t, I know Jackson is interested in going out with you”

“I would love to still go out with you” said Olivia, she clenched to Stiles’ arm and gently pulled him towards her. “I really do”

“Are you sure?” asked Stiles “Because I am getting really confused with your signals and I think you know I really like you”

“I like you too” she smiled “I really do, and I do want to go out with you, not Jackson, you have to believe me”

Stiles didn’t doubt her words, but after his experience with the Nogitsune he had learned that words without actions meant nothing; the spirit in him had been able to fool his friends and use him to hurt them and even if this wasn’t remotely similar to trying to kill your best friends, Stiles didn’t want to get hurt.

Olivia kept looking at Stiles, she pulled him towards her and pressed her lips firmily against his, holding his arm hard, quickly she placed her other hand around his neck and pulled him closer; Stiles unfolded his arms and placed them around her hips and pulled her closer. After a few seconds of the intense yet caring kiss the couple pulled away and looked at each other.

“I really want to be with you”

Stiles smiled and pulled Olivia into a hug and held her tight. “I want that too” he whispered.

Olivia held him back “Then are we ok?”

“We are dating aren’t we?” he chuckled.

“We are” smiled Olivia.

After kissing Stiles goodbye, the girl stepped in her car and sat there, she bit her lower lip and smiled, she hadn’t felt so happy with someone since the last time she had lived in Beacon Hills and right now nothing could ruin what she was starting with Stiles.

But she was wrong.

Olivia saw Stiles’ Jeep leave the parking lot from her seat inside her own Jeep, the young girl was about to start her own car when she realized she still hadn’t found her biology text book and she had a test the next day. With a grunt Olivia pushed the door of her car open and jumped off, she took a deep breath and started to march back to the school.

Olivia walked in the hallway of the lockers but she knew her text book wasn’t in her own locker, the girl looked around and finally made her mind to head towards the biology classroom, maybe she could find a forgotten textbook there, she could take it and return it the next day.

The young woman sneaked in the classroom and walked rapidly towards one of the book shelves, she looked at the books and finally found a textbook, Olivia pulled it out and smiled, the girl opened it and saw Lydia’s name on it.

“Oh” whispered Olivia, Lydia was in her classroom and although Olivia had found out Lydia was extremely intelligent, she couldn’t help but think that maybe Lydia needed the textbook.

Olivia looked back up at the book shelf and saw another textbook, the girl pulled it out and decided to take both, she would hand back the text book to Lydia and take the other one home.

“I have no idea where Lydia lives”

Olivia stood in the deserted classroom holding both textbooks against her chest as her brain found an answer.

“But Stiles showed me Allison’s house the other day”

The girl smiled and turned around, she headed out of the school and towards the parking lot.

 

___________//____________

 

Allison and Lydia lay over Allison’s bed talking about Aiden and Lydia’s worry about him, the two girls had intended on studying for biology but Allison had given her textbook to Malia and Lydia’s had gone missing after she had lend it to Aiden and Ethan.

“What if something bad happens to him again?” asked Lydia, she didn’t dare ask what if something happened to Allison because she couldn’t bare to even think about that.

“Scott won’t let that happen”

“Then why doesn’t he let Aiden and Ethan in the pack?” asked Lydia.

Allison looked at her best friend, she could see anguish all over Lydia’s face. “Lydia” she started “You know why”

“I don’t want him to die again, Allison”

“He won’t” said Allison, there was so much determination in her voice that Lydia was just there looking at Allison with a puzzled look in her face.

“You don’t know that” whispered Lydia.

“I won’t let that happen” explained Allison “I won’t let anything happen to him and you know that neither will Scott”

“I don’t want anything to happen to you either” Lydia looked down at her hands “You are my best friend and I can’t lose you again”

“You won’t” said Allison “Trust me, we’ll find a way to keep him safe, to keep everyone safe, I promise”

Lydia looked at Allison and smiled, she trusted Allison’s words, she knew she meant every word and Lydia was grateful that she was so determined to find a way of keeping Aiden safe.

“Lydia” whispered Allison after a few minutes of silence.

“Yeah?” asked Lydia without looking up at her friend.

“Do you think Kira and Scott are serious?”

Lydia looked up at Allison. “I don’t know, are you serious with Isaac?”

“No” answered Allison, she looked at Lydia and then down at her hands.

“You still like him don’t you?”

“I love him” explained Allison “But I think I have lost my chances with him”

“Don’t you think you owe it to yourself to talk to him?” asked Lydia.

“What?” barked Allison “Are you crazy? I can’t talk to him about this, he is dating Kira, it’s not fair with her”

“It’s not fair with Isaac either”

Allison looked at Lydia, despite it hurt to think about Scott and Kira, she knew it was true, it wasn’t fair with Isaac, and it might be true that she had to talk to Scott about what she felt, maybe he still felt the same about her.

She hoped it was true.

Allison was about to ask Lydia something else when the doorbell rang.

 

___________//____________

 

Olivia drove towards Allison’s house guiding herself by memory, she remembered the route Stiles had taken but she wasn’t really sure what house it was; she didn’t know much about Allison or Lydia, in fact she had talked more with Malia and Kira than with Lydia and Allison, so that meant she didn’t have her number either.

Olivia drop by a red color house and stopped on the drive way of a house, two houses away from the red one. The young girl grabbed the text book she had left over the passenger seat and jumped off the car.

The young girl walked towards the door and rapidly pressed the doorbell, she looked at the house, it was stunning not to mention huge; Olivia examined the front yard as she heard a few footsteps and turned to the door just as Allison pulled the door opened.

“Hi!” smiled Allison “Olivia come in”

“Hi” smiled Olivia, she stepped in the house after Allison allowed her in.

“What are you doing here?” asked Allison, she closed the door and then led Olivia towards the kitchen, Allison wanted something to drink and to check if her father was in the studio.

“I found Lydia’s biology textbook at school” explained Olivia “She has a test tomorrow with me, and since I have no idea where she lives I brought it here”

Allison looked down at Olivia’s hands and saw that she was holding the text book against her chest. “Lydia is actually here, so I’ll go get her” laughed Allison “You want something to drink?”

“No thank you” smiled Olivia “I’m actually kind of in a hurry”

“Wait here” said Allison, she smiled at Olivia and then hurried out of the kitchen and went to look for Lydia.

As Allison walked out of the kitchen, Chris walked in, he had heard Allison and he wanted to ask her if the girls wanted take out. The man walked in the kitchen and found a blond girl looking down at her phone, her hair falling like a curtain around her face.

“Hello” said Chris, as he stopped and looked at her-

Olivia jerked up and looked at Chris Argent looking back at her; suddenly both of them had frozen in place; Chris with shock and Olivia with horror.

“Christopher Argent” she whispered.

“Warden” he whispered.

Chris looked at the blond girl that was standing in the middle of his kitchen, her olive eyes staring back at him with terror, and he was sure his own eyes had horror in them as well.

“You… you are her dad”

“You’re the new girl” whispered Chris.

But before Olivia could answer, a wave of anger rushed over Chris, he grabbed Olivia’s arm and pulled her close to him.

“I thought I had told you not to come back”

“I thought you would have been killed by now” barked Olivia, she yanked her arm away from Chris, she was horrified but she was going to defend herself if she had too.

“I thought you had died, after no one could get a clue of where you where”

“That was the point” barked Olivia “You think I was going to let any of you knock on my door after what happened?”

“What are you doing in my house?”

“I came to give this to Allison” Olivia showed Chris the textbook.

“Does she know what you did?”

“I did nothing wrong”

“Not that you remember” said Chris, he was so shocked to see Olivia Warden alive that the horror in him could only think about attacking her, even though he knew it was wrong, even though he knew Olivia was just another victim.

“Don’t tell her” whispered Olivia, her voice suddenly terrified “I beg you, please, she is one of the only friends I have, I’ve ever had”

Chris looked at her and he felt horrible, he knew better, he couldn’t treat her like that, not after all she had gone through.

“Look Olivia…

But before he could finish Allison and Lydia walked in the kitchen.

“Dad hey” smiled Allison “This is the new girl we talked about the other day”

“Stiles’ girl” smiled Lydia “Hi Olivia”

“Hi Lydia” Olivia forced herself to smile.

“Olivia this is my dad Christopher Argent” Allison turned to her dad “Dad this is Olivia Warden”

“Nice to meet you” they said at the same time, both of them surprised at how genuine the lie had sounded.

“Lydia I found your textbook” smiled Olivia, she turned to Lydia and showed her the book.

“Where did you find it? I gave it to Aiden and he said he left it at his locker” said Lydia as she took the textbook.

“I found it in the biology room” explained Olivia.

“Thank you” smiled Lydia.

“Yeah” whispered Olivia, she looked at Allison and rapidly at Chris. “I have to go now”

“I’ll walk you” smiled Allison.

Olivia walked rapidly towards the door followed by Allison, the brunet opened the door and Olivia walked out, she gave Allison one last smile and walked as fast as she could towards her car.

 

___________//____________

 

Allison closed the door of the house and returned to the kitchen, Chris was there still with Lydia; the brunet didn’t notice the troubled look in her father’s face.

“Dad” smiled Allison.

Chris snapped from his troubled thoughts and looked at his daughter, she had suddenly turned serious and Chris couldn’t help but frown.

“What’s wrong?”

“Its about Olivia” explained Lydia.

“The girl that just left?” asked Chris, he had to sound as genuine as he could, there was no way in hell he would let the girls know about the shared past Chris and Olivia had had, and above all they couldn’t know about the murders.

“Yes” said Allison “Do you know her?”

Chris stood there looking at his daughter with a blank expression over his face, he slowly turned to look at Lydia, the Banshee was looking at him just as serious as Allison was.

“No” Chris finally answered “Should I?”

“She used to live in Beacon Hills a few years back” explained Lydia “We thought that maybe you knew her”

Chris turned to look at the friend of his daughter and then rapidly back at Allison. “Did Scott put you up to this?” he asked.

“Scott and Isaac think she is keeping a secret” Allison started “A big one, and she has seen the Beastiary”

“ _Of course she has”_ thought Chris. “Where?”

“Stiles had it in his room” Lydia answered “We are just asking because Scott and Isaac might have become paranoid”

“I don’t know her” said Chris, “I lived here for a few years before we moved with your mother and you, it wasn’t a permanent living, just a safe house for when we were hunting”

Allison and Lydia looked at each other and with a sigh Allison turned to look at her father. “Ok” she said “Maybe they are just acting crazy”

“Thank you” said Lydia.

Chris nodded, the two girls turned to leave the kitchen, but Chris called them, Allison turned around with hope in her eyes.

“I think I might have heard of her” Chris finally said.

“From where?” asked Lydia, with hope in her voice.

“I think I read in the local paper about her” explained Chris “About her family”

The hope in Lydia’s eyes vanished, Allison sighed and looked down at her feet for a few seconds, the whole pack had been informed about the disappearance of Olivia’s parents a few years back.

“Her parents disappeared” Allison finally said.

“They did” said Chris “We were questioned about it, I think they never found them”

“No” said Lydia “They didn’t”

“That’s all I heard” said Chris.

The girls nodded and walked silently out of the kitchen, leaving Chris behind with a mind full of troubled questions that only Olivia could answer.

Or maybe someone else could too…

 

___________//____________

 

Olivia dashed down the street towards her house, her heart racing so fast she was now having trouble breathing; the young woman hit the brakes right in front of her house and turned off the car, but she sat in her car with her hands clenched so hard over the steering wheel that her knuckles had turned white, but she couldn’t feel the pain.

Olivia panted as she looked straight at her house, at the house she had once lived in with her parents, the house she had grown to love, the only place where she felt safe. But she just sat there with her hands around the steering wheel the tears formed in her eyes.

How dumb has she been, how stupid of hers to not know that Allison’s father was Chris Argent. Christ Argent. A man who knew about all the horrible things she had done, a man how had seen the horrors that she had provoked in Beacon Hills.

A man who knew who she really was.

“Please, please, please” she begged in whispered “Please, please don’t tell, please don’t tell her, don’t tell anyone”

Tears started to stream down her face, but the girl didn’t notice.

“Don’t tell them about the murders, don’t tell them about any of them” she gasped for air “Don’t tell them about what I did”

Then she stopped panting and the tears came to a halt and she narrowed her eyes and slowly whispered.

“Or I’ll have to tell what you did” she made a pause “What you did to me”


	15. No Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison suggests that maybe Derek knows Olivia while Kira asks Malia to talk to Peter about the new blond in town.

Scott sat over his bed and looked down at his lap, his phone rested there staring back at him; he had talked to Allison and Lydia a few minutes ago about Olivia’s visit and Chris’ lack of information on her and he felt disappointed. There was nothing about Olivia that raised any kind of flags in him, but he could tell there was something about the young woman that was bothering Isaac and that was enough to make him doubt.

Isaac walked in the room and found Scott looking down at his lap, he wasn’t sure if Scott had heard him walk in so he stood under the doorframe in total silence watching his Alpha until Scott finally spoke.

“Maybe we were wrong”

Isaac sighed and walked further into the room “Maybe she’s just a little bit odd, she still doesn’t know what happened to her family”

“You might be right” said Scott, he turned looked at Isaac and gave him a weak smile, he had really thought that Chris Argent would know something.

“And anyway” shrugged Isaac “Maybe Deaton knows something”

“Yeah” sighed Scott, he pushed himself up and walked towards Isaac “But for now I think we have to concentrate on the hunters”

“What do you think will happen to the twins and Jackson?”

“We can’t let anything happen to them” explained Scott, “We have to protect them”

“They did try to kill us”

“I know” said Scott as they walked out of the room “But we can’t let them get hurt, I won’t allow that”

Isaac looked at Scott “You think we can keep everyone safe?”

“After Allison and Aiden died” explained Scott “I’m not letting anyone else die, Isaac”

“Then we need a plan”

 

___________//____________

 

Olivia grabbed a light green sweater from her closet and hurried down the stairs, the blond took her back pack and dashed towards the front door as another honk echoed from outside. Olivia pushed the door of her house opened and smiled at the car waiting for her, she closed the door and walked down the porch towards the car.

Her heart raced as she opened the door and got inside, she smiled and closed the door gently; she turned to the driver and her smile got bigger.

“Good morning Mr. Stilinski”

“Good morning Miss Warden”

Olivia laughed and fished from her back pack a pair of sun glasses and put them on, Stiles smiled because he thought Olivia looked great with glasses, just not with that pair of glasses; he knew they belonged to Jackson.

Olivia smiled at Stiles, even though she had stayed up almost all night hoping Chris Argent hadn’t said a word about her past to Allison, she couldn’t help but feel her heart get light every time she saw Stiles.

“Are you ok?” asked Stiles before he turned on the car.

“Yeah, I’m ok” smiled Olivia, she looked at Stiles, the young man nodded and turned on the engine and the car roared to life.

Stiles drove down the street towards the school, Olivia liked driving with Stiles, as a matter of fact she adored being in his company, she couldn’t help but feel that despite everything that was going on with the intruder and finding out Christopher Argent lived in Beacon Hills, Stiles made everything better.

“So, the first Lacrosse game is a week” Stiles finally spoke, breaking the silence in the car.

Olivia turned to look at him “Awesome”

“Are you going to go?” asked Stiles, he looked at her rapidly and then turned to the road.

Olivia turned to look at him and a small smile formed over her lips, she frowned slightly and then asked. “Do you want me to?”

“Of course I do” smiled Stiles, he turned to look at her and seeing her smiling lightened him inside.

“Of course I’ll go” Olivia giggled.

“Great” laughed Stiles “I’ll let you know the exact day”

“Perfect”

Stiles drove in the parking lot and found a spot near the entrance, they parked and he turned to look at Olivia.

“Hey, what number do you wear?”

“24, why?”

“You know, just in case I might make you a poster”

“Oh” smiled Stiles as they got off the car “Well, I’m number 24, you know, just in case you want to make me a poster”

 

___________//____________

 

“Olivia came by the house yesterday” explained Allison to Kira and Isaac as they walked together to first period.

“Did your father recognize her?” asked Kira.

“Nope” sighed Allison “At first I thought he had, but then he talked about just remembering her parents disappearing and that was all”

“Maybe you guys got it wrong with her” said Kira as she looked at Isaac.

“Maybe” he whispered “But you should have seen the way she was acting that day, the way she talked” he made a pause as they walked in the classroom “I just felt it, like in my bones, that something was different”

Allison and Kira looked at each other and shrugged, they walked towards their seats at the back of the class and sat down together, despite the fact that Kira was dating Scott and that Allison still had feelings for him, the two girls got along perfectly.

“Maybe Deaton knows something, right?” asked Kira, she whispered trying to avoid the teacher from noticing them.

“I hope he does” sighed Allison “You know what I was thinking?”

“What?” asked Kira.

“Maybe Derek knows her” explained Allison “He knows just about everyone”

“Huh” whispered Kira “We should tell Scott”

“Kira and Allison, the class is here not back there” interrupted the teacher, making Kira and Allison turn to the front, both of them blushing terribly.

The trio had nothing else to say, there was really nothing else to say about Olivia Warden. No one in the supernatural world knew her, she didn’t look dangerous and above all she hadn’t acted dangerously.

But no one had ever stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, no one wanted to talk about the things she had done.

 

___________//____________

 

Lydia crossed paths with Olivia in the bathroom, she was looking at herself in the mirror when Lydia walked in and smiled at the girl.

“Hey” smiled Lydia.

“Hey” smiled Olivia, she turned around and looked at the strawberry blong. “Could you study?”

“Yes” laughed Lydia “I told Aiden I found the book, could you believe he didn’t remember leaving it there?”

“Boys” smiled Olivia.

“I know” laughed Lydia.

Olivia smiled and rapidly analyzed the situation, there was no way Chris had said a word to Allison about her past, Allison would have told her best friend and by now everyone would have known and this conversation would not be going the way it was.

“So” smiled Lydia, she crossed her arms over her chest “Jackson talked to Aiden about you”

“He did?” asked Olivia, she looked at herself in the mirror “Why?”

“He likes you” explained Lydia “A lot”

“Look” said Olivia, she turned to look at Lydia, the Banshee frowned gently as she noticed Olivia’s voice getting serious “Lydia, I really want to be friends with you and Allison and I’m sure that being that close to Jackson isn’t making things easier, he was your boyfriend and I don’t want to make things awkward between you and me”

Lydia seemed taken aback, she frowned and then after a few seconds in awkward silence Olivia decided to speak again.

“And, I’m kind of going out with Stiles”

Lydia kept looking at Olivia.

“Say something please” Olivia said, horror starting to form in her face. “Anything”

“Olivia, I’m not interested in Jackson anymore” Lydia finally spoke “Yeah, I did love him, he means a lot to me, but we are not made for each other, I’m with Aiden now, maybe Aiden isn’t the one either, but I’m sure already, that its not Jackson”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“That you can go out with Jackson without making things awkward between us, if you want to go out with him”

“Are you sure?” whispered Olivia “Because I really want to make things right with all of you and I don’t think that this might help not to mention a few others”

“It’s fine, trust me” smiled Lydia “I like you, and it’s fine with Jackson, I see fight in you, make it hard for him to get you if you ever want to go out with him”

Olivia laughed, relieved that Lydia seemed so comfortable with Jackson having feelings for Olivia.

“But, do tell me about this thing with Stiles, though” giggled Lydia.

 

___________//____________

 

Malia and Kira walked silently next to each other as they made their way towards their lockers, Kira had been telling Malia what Allison had said and that Isaac thought that maybe it was nothing and then about the suggestion Allison had made to ask Derek.

Malia tightened her grip around the notebooks she had against her chest, she wanted to tell Kira and the others that Peter knew who Olivia was, and that apparently Cora and Derek did too, but she couldn’t do that to Cora, not after she had promised her cousin not to say a word about it; but she felt like a traitor and she hated that.

“What do you think?” asked Kira finally.

Malia snapped out of her family thoughts and turned to look at Kira. “I don’t really know, maybe it’s nothing”

“I have this feeling that there is some reason why she is back”

“What do you mean?” asked Malia as both girls stopped in front of their lockers.

The were-coyote turned to her locker and started to open it as she waited for Kira to explain to her what she meant with what she had just said; Malia was hoping Kira couldn’t hear how fast her heart was beating.

“What do you mean a reason to come back, do you think she needs one?”

“Look” explained Kira “Her parents went missing, probably died, here in Beacon Hills and she decides to come back after a few years, why?”

“But Allison said she isn’t a hunter” said Malia “Why do you think she came back? Revenge? On whom?”

“Maybe Mr. Argent didn’t know her family name” explained Kira “But maybe someone else does” Kira opened her locker as Malia turned to look at her.

“Who?” asked Malia.

Kira looked at Malia for a few seconds before Malia realized what she was meaning and tilted her head to the left as she frowned.

“No, Kira” said Malia “I won’t ask him about her”

“Why not? You think he might know her?”

“No” snapped Malia “I just don’t want to ask Peter for help, he is insane, do I need to remind you that?”

“No” said Kira “We all know Peter is crazy, but we also know that he knows things no one else does, not even Deaton”

Malia sat there looking at her best friend with a hundred things running in her mind, she wanted to tell her about the connection between the Hales and Olivia, but the thing was that Malia didn’t fully understand what kind of connection they had, but she had seen the horror in Cora’s face and Malia was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, Olivia was in fact a hunter coming back for revenge.

“I’ll talk to him” Malia finally gave in “I’ll ask him about her, or her family at least to know if he know something”

“You should ask Cora too”

“Why Cora?”

“Cora seems a little bit older than Olivia, but maybe she knows her” said Kira.

“I’m starting to think that you are suggesting that the Hales might have something to do with her parents going missing” Malia pointed out. “Do you?”

Kira looked at her friend in silence and then answered “Yes, I do, at least I suspect of Peter”

“ _So do I”_ Malia thought.


	16. Bodyguards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson confronts Stiles, Malia talks to Peter and Derek warns Scott.

As Olivia and Stiles left to watch a movie at the theater and Derek walked inside the old burnt Hale house, Malia walked in Peter’s apartment with her heart in her throat; she wasn’t scared of Peter, he annoyed her more than he scared her, but she didn’t know how she felt about asking him about someone that obviously was dangerous enough to have Peter worrying.

She found her father in the kitchen with a cup of coffee between his hands and a raised eyebrow as he waited for her to come into view.

“Malia” he spoke.

“Peter”

“Can I help you?”

Peter had been fascinated at first when he had found out he had a daughter and to say that he wasn’t secretly proud that his daughter was so strong was a lie; but that didn’t mean he couldn’t see through her, Malia held her alliance to Scott despite her blood being Hale and for that he couldn’t truly trust her.

“They are asking questions” she started, she took of her back pack and placed it over the kitchen island as she looked at her father. “I think they should know”

“Well, you shouldn’t be thinking that much” shrugged Peter, he took a sip from the coffee but kept his eyes over Malia.

“It’s only a matter of time until they come asking question, and you know there is something wrong with her”

“There’s plenty wrong with her” snorted Peter “But don’t go telling your friends I know her”

 “Why not?” asked Malia.

“She’s dangerous, Malia” Peter finally said, he stepped towards the island and placed the cup over it.

“Has she killed anyone?” asked Malia, her voice steadier than she felt.

Malia looked at her father, Peter looked at her and then looked down at his cup of coffee, he took a deep breath and looked at Malia.

“Not that she remembers, but yes” he answered, Malia felt her blood freeze.

“What do you mean she doesn’t remember?” whispered Malia.

Peter rolled his eyes, he couldn’t believe that he really had to explain everything to this newbies “She can’t recall certain things she had done in the past; a lot of things to be more exact”

“Are you going to kill her?” she asked.

Peter gave Malia one of his usual smiles “Probably”

“Is she here to kill us?”

“I don’t know” he explained “Don’t know if she is here for all of us, at least”

“Is she here to kill you?”

Peter looked at his daughter, his eyes suddenly cold “When she knows, she will try”

“When she knows what?” Malia could hardly keep her voice from shaking, she looked at her father and for a second she wanted to get out of there and run to Scott and tell him all that was happening here.

“That I’m still alive”

Malia looked at Peter, she looked down at her back pack and then she remembered something Lydia had said about someone breaking into Olivia’s house a few times.

“Is it you?” she slowly asked as she looked up at her father.

“What?” asked Peter, he leaned over the island.

 “Are you the one breaking into her house?” asked Malia “The one writing in blood and all that?” Malia’s tone sounded accusing, Peter didn’t like that.

“Yes, it is me” he said, he crossed his arms over his chest “She needs to leave before things get worse”

“Are they going to get worse for her?”

“Not only for her,” said Peter “You have no idea how bad it will get for all us if she stays here”

“Why is that?” asked Malia.

“That’s just the way she is programed” he explained “Everyone she touches gets hurt”

“Like people around you”

Peter remained silent for a few seconds, he looked at his daughter and a smirk appeared over his lips “Exactly like me”

Something in the way those words slithered out of Peter’s mouth made Malia’s heart shrink in her chest, the hair on the back of her neck stood straight and she felt something terrible was on the way.

 

___________//____________

 

The last thing Stiles wanted when he got to school, without carpooling with Olivia, was to run into Jackson. Despite his mind telling him not to, Jackson had waited for Stiles to get to school, he had seen Olivia get there by herself on her green Jeep, so he had waited inside his car until he saw Stiles’ horrible looking car.

“I need to talk to you” said Jackson as he intercepted Stiles before the school entrance.

Stiles turned to look at Jackson, the hot guy on campus had his steal blue werewolf eyes on and Stiles couldn’t help but think that the idiot was about to do something stupid; he wasn’t disappointed.

“About what?” asked Stiles, he shifted his back pack from shoulder, he knew what Jackson wanted to talk about.

“You know what I want to talk about” hissed Jackson, he grabbed Stiles’ arm and dragged him effortlessly towards a bench a few feet away from the school entrance, he didn’t want Scott running into them.

“Look” said Stiles, he yanked his arm away from Jackson’s grip “We are dating now, not you and her, no. It’s me and her”

“I’ll get her before you can” said Jackson finally.

The glare in Jackson’s eyes made Stiles narrow his own, he wasn’t backing down, he liked Olivia and there was no chance in hell that he was going to let Jackson take that away from him.

“You won’t” he said.

“Watch me, Stiles” snorted Jackson, he looked around “You have nothing that I can’t give her”

“Yet she is going out with me”

Jackson chuckled loudly, and Stiles could feel himself growing angry at the jerk in front of him; Jackson looked at Stiles and showed him his bright blue werewolf eyes.

“You are no match to me, Stiles” he chuckled once more “Look at yourself”

Stiles said nothing, he kept his eyes over Jackson and Jackson held his gaze, there was a mortal silence between them when Boyd walked up to the two of them; he had smelled Jackson’s anger from the moment he stepped down of the bus that took him to school, he was sure Jackson was up to no good and he had proven himself right when he saw Jackson intimidating Stiles.

“Stop” said Boyd as he gave Jackson a soft shove away from Stiles “Someone could see you” he rapidly flashed his yellow eyes at Jackson, warning him that he wasn’t there to play.

“What are you now?” barked Jackson as he turned to look at Boyd “Stiles’ bodyguard?”

“No, he’s my friend” said Boyd, in his always so calm and soothing voice “And I won’t let you do something stupid and I can feel you are about to do just that”

Jackson turned his eyes back to Stiles, Stiles didn’t think he had to be defended by Boyd but he was sure that he thanked his intervention.

“Walk away Jackson” said Boyd “Don’t make this worse”

Jackson turned to Boyd “I’ll get her first”

He turned around and walked away, leaving Boyd and Stiles alone, Boyd turned to look at Stiles.

“Thank you” said Stiles.

“Its ok”

Boyd and Stiles belonged to different packs but since Cora’s return and Malia and Liam being added to Scott’s pack, it seemed that both teams were taking along much better than they had in the few months that they had started to live in the same territory. Jackson and the twins already knew better than to mess with Betas, they didn’t belong anywhere and could be easily over powered by any of the Betas in Beacon Hills.

 

___________//____________

 

Melissa had gotten home after a long shift at the hospital, she was tired and was really hoping that Scott and Isaac wouldn’t be bringing any trouble home; and despite the fact that she loved Stiles with all her heart, she too was hoping that Stiles wouldn’t be spending time at her house, she really needed to relax.

Melissa found Scott and Isaac doing homework in the dining table, she frowned at her two boys and leaned over the table.

“What are you two up to?”

“What?” asked Scott as he looked up at his mother “What do you mean?”

“Why are you here acting all normal?” asked Melissa “I’ve never seen the two of you doing homework”

Isaac smiled shyly as Scott chuckled and looked at Isaac before turning to his mom and before the doorbell rang, Melissa turned her attention to the door and frowned.

“I’ll get that” she sighed, she made her way back to the front door and pulled it open to find Derek Hale at the other side.

“Derek” she said, her voice turning a little bit harsh.

“Nurse McCall” said Derek “Is Scott here?”

“Yes, come in” smiled Melissa, she stepped away from the door and guided Derek to the dining table were Scott and Isaac were, she smiled at her boys and left to head to her room, the last thing she wanted right now was to be involved in werewolf things.

“Scott” said Derek, Scott and Isaac were looking at him with worried eyes.

“What’s wrong?” asked Scott “Did something happen with the hunters?”

“Not really” explained Derek.

“Sit down” said Isaac, Derek pulled out a chair from the table and sat down, he looked tired and Scott was sure that he needed a good night sleep.

“What do you mean not really?” asked Scott.

Derek looked at Scott and Isaac, he knew he had to tell Scott what was going on, he had planned on telling Peter as well but lately Peter had been acting strange and he had heard him sneaking around the apartment when he stayed at Derek’s place, Derek couldn’t help but think that Peter was up to something.

He was right.

“What do you mean not really?” asked Isaac, he closed his notebook and leaned over the table.

“Look” sighed Derek, “Word is spreading that the hunters are after something rare”

“Like a Kanima?” asked Scott.

“No” said Derek “Stranger than a Kanima, harder to find said a Wendigo I talked to” he looked down at his hands “If something rare has made its way to Beacon Hills we need to be careful, maybe they are after the True Alpha” he turned his eyes to look at Scott “But something tells me that this thing is something very dangerous”

Isaac and Scott looked at each other, things had been so calm and peaceful in Beacon Hills that it was almost an ache to know that things were about to get messy and to spin out of control rapidly and very soon.

“Like what?” asked Isaac “What can they be after?”

“It can be a lot of things” whispered Derek, “Just look at the Beastiary” he made a pause “It could even be hunters, chimeras, even Lydia maybe Allison and Aiden now that they died and came back or maybe Parrish”

 “Do you think it could be that?” asked Scott.

“I think it could be a lot of things” explained Derek “I’m worried they might get out of control here”

Isaac glanced at Scott as Scott looked at Derek, he could tell things were about to get bad real quick and that now their priority was to protect their own; if the hunters were here for Lydia, or Allison or even Aiden, they were messing with the wrong town.


	17. Lacrosse Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Beacon Hills High School Lacrosse game is here.

The night was chilly with no signs of approaching rain and for that Olivia thanked all the gods she knew as she pushed the door of her green Jeep open and jumped off; people walked past her talking rapidly and cheerfully about the game that night. The young woman slammed her door close and walked to the backseat door and pulled it open, she grabbed a poster and a small banner she had made and closed the door.

The young woman looked around, and smiled, she felt like she belonged because for the first time no one was looking at her with strange faces after she had cried in the middle of the hallway. From her leather jacket she pulled out her phone to check the time when she heard someone call out her name.

Olivia looked around and found the Sheriff walking up to her, she smiled and waited for him. “Sheriff” she smiled “Hey”

“Hey” he smiled “You came to the game”

“Stiles asked me too” explained Olivia, she looked down at her poster and then handed the Sheriff the small banner she had made “Here”

The Sheriff looked down at the banner she was handing him and gently he took it, he frowned and looked at Olivia, she was smiling at him.

“I wanted to support the team” she explained “Its my first game and I might have gone carried away just a bit”

“It’s ok” he chuckled, “I’m sitting with Melissa McCall, you are free to join us if you want to”

“Of course” smiled Olivia “Yes”

The Sheriff nodded and with Olivia by his side, they walked towards the bleachers to look for Melissa; John stepped up the bleachers and Olivia followed in silence, a few feet away from them she noticed Melissa sitting down by herself. Olivia looked around and saw Lydia sitting with Allison and Malia; Malia turned around and her eyes locked over Olivia and she smiled at her gently before Olivia sat down with Melissa and the Sheriff.

“Olivia is here” whispered Malia as she turned to Allison and Lydia.

“Where?” asked Allison.

“With the Sheriff and Melissa”

Lydia and Allison looked a few bleachers down and saw Melissa and Olivia talking as the Sheriff sat down next to Melissa; the two girls turned to Malia.

“I’m going to ask her to join us” shrugged Allison, she liked Olivia in the few times they had spoken to each other and it didn’t feel right to not have her sitting with them.

Allison handed her poster to Lydia and walked down the bleachers towards Melissa, the Sheriff and Olivia.

 “Olivia, hi” smiled Allison, “Mrs. McCall, Sheriff”

“Allison” smiled Melissa.

“You want to come sit with us?” asked Allison “We have posters for the team”

“I have one for Stiles” whispered Olivia.

“Perfect!” smiled Allison “Erica is here too but I don’t think she will be sitting with us, she has a poster for Boyd”

“Ok” smiled Olivia, she stood up and smiled gently at Melissa and the Sheriff before she went to sit with Allison.

“She is nice” smiled Melissa “Shy”

“She likes Stiles a lot” explained the Sheriff “He likes her too” he waved the small banner gently and smiled..

“That’s good” smiled Melissa.

“Look who I found!” cheered Allison as she took a poster for Isaac, Lydia looked at Olivia and a smiled appeared over her face.

“You have a poster too?”

“Yes” explained Olivia “Not as pretty as yours but it think it could work”

“It will” smiled Allison “Sit down”

“Hey” smiled Malia as Olivia sat down next to her “We have posters for Kira, Scott, Jackson, you name it”

“Perfect” smiled Olivia. “Where are the twins?”

“They are sitting with Erica with Danny posters” explained Lydia with a shrug.

“Oh”

Malia looked at the young girl and wondered as she scanned her and tried to get a smell of her emotions, why Peter was so scared of the girl; it didn’t matter how much Peter said that it was just to keep her from doing harm to him, Malia could see that there was something that scared him about Olivia being back in town.

 

___________//____________

 

Scott walked out to the field with Stiles, Isaac, Boyd and Kira, Lydia stood up as soon as she saw them walking out and screamed Kira’s name as hard as she could in her normal voice; Kira turned to them and smiled as Lydia pulled out a poster that had all their numbers on it, Scott smiled and rolled his eyes. Boyd, Isaac and Stiles turned to look at the girls and Allison waved a poster with Isaac’s name over it as Malia did the same with a poster with Boyd’s name; Olivia stood up and Stiles froze as he saw she had indeed made him a poster.

 “What’s wrong?” asked Kira as she looked at Stiles.

“She made me a poster” whispered Stiles “No one has ever made me a poster just for me”

Kira turned to look at Olivia, she was waving a colorful poster with Stiles’ number and cute hearts on it, she turned to look at Stiles.

“She really like you”

“I like her a lot” whispered Stiles.

Jackson walked up to the group with Danny next to him, he turned around and saw Allison, Malia and Lydia holding signs and posters with their names and then… he saw Olivia holding a Stiles’ poster, he couldn’t help it but allow his heart to ache.

Olivia looked at Jackson and their eyes met, she stood with her poster but her heart had started to beat rapidly, she took a deep breath as that strange string once more started to drag her towards Jackson; that feeling never ended good.

Danny looked at the poster Olivia was holding and then turned to look at Jackson, Jackson had been his friend for years now, he knew that the handsome young man felt jealous of the poster, he could see that Jackson was falling head over heels for the only girl in Beacon Hills that was refusing to fall into his charms.

“Hey Whitmore” called Boyd, Jackson turned to look at Boyd, as the rest of the Lacrosse team headed towards the field to meet the other team, Scott turned to look at Jackson “Nice poster, huh?”

Boyd shined his bright yellow eyes at Jackson, Scott heard Jackson’s heart beat accelerate, Jackson shined his blue eyes at Boyd and growled as he hurried after the rest of the team.

 

___________//____________

 

Jackson had his eyes locked over one of the bigger players from the other team, the young man was bigger and taller than Boyd, which meant he was actually bigger than everyone else in the field, he had tackled Stiles twice and despite his inner joy, he had heard Olivia’s cries of complain from the bleachers.

Stiles, for Jackson’s misfortune, had the ball and was now rushing towards the goal, Scott was covering for him but the troglodyte that had been tackling everyone since the game had started was surely heading towards Stiles.

Jackson rapidly calculated the odds, if this kid tackled Stiles, the spaz would probably be knocked out cold for three days and Olivia would freak out, then there was the fact that they needed the goal and Stiles could make it. He looked around the field as he ran after Stiles, Isaac was by their net, he would never make it to Stiles before he was hit, Boyd was trying to make his way towards Stiles together with Kira, but everyone could see that Stiles’ best option to get to the goal was Jackson.

Jackson took a deep breath, he threw his body forward as he ran and rushed past Stiles as the giant kid from the other team ran towards Stiles, Stiles seemed confused at first but continued to run towards the goal. Jackson shifted his body and as Stiles ran past him and the giant thought he was going to tackle Stiles, Jackson let out a scream and jumped, crashing, shoulder first, against the giant’s chest.

Stiles barely had time to see Jackson and the kid that had knocked him twice, fall to the floor with a loud thud, he turned his attention back to the shocked goalie and threw the ball as the bleachers held their breaths.

Jackson pushed himself up from the floor just as the ball entered the goal and the bleachers roared in happiness, he smiled as he turned to look at Stiles and just then the game ended. Stiles turned to look at Jackson with a smile over his face, he could hardly believe that Jackson had helped him get to the goal, the screams in the bleachers continued as people started to rush into the field, Jackson and Stiles turned to look at Olivia as she screamed and ripped the poster and ran down the bleachers.

Olivia pushed Erica and Ethan away as she ran towards the gather group of Scott, Stiles, Boyd, Isaac, Kira and Jackson, she was still screaming with joy. Jackson saw her running towards them and for a second he thought she would hug him but instead something horrible happened.

Olivia screamed Stiles’ name, he turned around to look at her just as she jumped over him, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and kissed him hard. Jackson felt his heart sink as he watched Olivia kissing Stiles’ in front of the whole school, he looked away and threw the helmet to the floor as he made his way away from the field, he walked past Lydia, Malia and Allison.

“Jackson, what’s wrong?” asked Lydia, she grabbed Jackson’s arm and made him turn around and look at her, Malia walked past him without a second glance.

“Nothing” he barked as he yanked his arm away from Lydia, he glanced rapidly back at Olivia and Stiles’, they were no longer kissing but she was hugging him now that she was back to standing on the floor, Lydia followed his sight and felt terrible for Jackson.

“Jackson” she stared.

“Don’t” he said, and with that he walked away.

 

___________//____________

 

Olivia let go of Stiles and turned around to hug Jackson, what he had done tackling that guy had been awesome but she found his helmet on the floor and the young man walking away from the field, Danny walking a few steps behind him.

She bent down and picked up the helmet, she played with it in her hands and turned back to see Jackson and Danny disappear into the gym of the school, her heart ached. She hated feeling guilty about someone’s pain, but she had been honest with Jackson, she wanted to be with Stiles, but then there was that pulling sensation she always felt when she was around him.

That sensation she had felt a few years back to that young man who had lied to her, with that young man that was so dangerous.

“ _He’s dead now_ ” though Olivia as she remembered the young man she had been drawn to the same way she was being drawn to Jackson. “ _He can’t hurt you now_ ”

“Olivia” said Allison, Olivia turned to look at the group, they were all looking at her.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Did you like the game?” asked Lydia “Are you ok?”

“I… she made a pause and scanned the whole group, suddenly feeling very intimidated “I… yes, I liked it a lot”

“Awesome” smiled Scott “We are going to go get changed and then we could all go get something to eat, Liam will be joining us there, he couldn’t come to the game today”

“Sounds perfect” smiled Kira.

“I’ll be back in a second” said Stiles as he took Olivia’s hand, she looked down at his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Ok” she smiled “I’ll wait here”

Stiles nodded and started to walk behind Scott and Boyd, she looked at him and then turned her sight to Isaac, who was looking at her with confused eyes.

“ _He knows”_ she thought as she tried to smile at Isaac “ _He knows!”_

Isaac smiled at her and then turned around and walked behind the rest of the group as they headed towards the gym.

 

___________//____________

 

Oscar walked in the house of Olivia Warden without making a noise, he didn’t really have a problem with door locks, he could feel the gun tight in the back of his pants. He knew Olivia would be out with her friends, he wondered if she knew what her friends were, he wasn’t sure she knew that most of them were werewolves or something like it.

“How could she not know?” whispered Oscar, he walked towards the kitchen and started to open drawers, leaving them open, she had to know he had been there. “They’re obvious about it”

He walked around the kitchen and then made his way towards the stairs, with a few questions in his mind, most of them involving Olivia’s return.

“She is going to get herself killed” he whispered as he walked up the stairs to the second floor. Oscar wasn’t exactly the best at handling his abilities, his family usually asked him to act normal and he had found that acting like a human was more what he liked than acting like a Wendigo.

His scent took him rapidly to the room Olivia was using as her own, he touched the bed and wondered if Olivia remembered half the things she had done when she had been a permanent resident of Beacon Hills; what she had probably done to her parents.

As he messed things around, he couldn’t help but wonder if her new friends knew what she really was, if they knew how dangerous she could be to them and to the rest of the town. He touched the gun in his pants, he knew what had to be done, he had to kill her.

She had killed Marcus and Marcus’ friend and she had done it without breaking into a sweat, she had killed his brother and now it was time for him to kill her.

“Little bitch” whispered Oscar, he grabbed one of the pillows and as his claws came out he ripped it apart and dropped the remains around the room “It’s your time, now”

 

___________//____________

 

After eating with her friends and meeting Liam, Stiles offered to drive Olivia home, after all they had left her car parked at the school. She sat next to Stiles in silence, she couldn’t erase the look on Isaac’s face at the game, she wasn’t sure if she was growing paranoid or if Isaac actually did know what was going on with her.

“ _Nothing is wrong with me”_ thought Olivia, she was trying hard to convince herself that nothing was wrong with her, but how long would it be until she hurt someone else?

“Are you ok?” asked Stiles, he turned to look at her, Olivia turned to look at Stiles.

“Yes of course” she smiled “Why not?”

She had handed the helmet that belonged to Jackson to Scott before they went for dinner and he had promised to give it back to the young man.

“You look pale” explained Stiles “Did you really like the game or are you just you know? Emotionless about it”

“I loved it” she smiled, her eyes shinned and Stiles felt his heart smile too “I thought you did great” she remembered the poster she had damaged and sighed “I made you a poster but I ripped it after you made the last goal, before the end of the game”

“Oh I saw it” smiled Stiles “No one has ever done that for me”

Olivia smiled, she placed her hand over his lap “I made one for your dad, maybe he kept it”

“You did one for my dad?” asked Stiles “What?”

“Yes” smiled Olivia “It was a small banner”

“I’ll ask him” smiled Stiles “I will”

Olivia left her hand over his lap and Stiles couldn’t help but smile inside, he liked Olivia more and more with each passing day, he didn’t know that Olivia was falling for him more every day and that her feelings were growing stronger with each day.

“Stiles” she whispered as they stopped at her drive way.

Stiles turned to look at Olivia, she was looking straight ahead with her hand still over his lap, Stiles placed his hand over hers and she slowly turned to look at Stiles.

“Is everything ok?” he asked.

“I really don’t know how to thank you for everything you have done for me” she whispered “You are just… Stiles” she smiled.

Stiles looked at her “I really like you” he said.

Olivia looked at him and pulled him closer, they leaned into each other and kissed lovingly in the car in front of her house, she passed her arms around his neck, Olivia pushed herself away from Stiles to get some breath, she giggled and blushed as she looked at the young man sitting in front of her

“Its late” she whispered “Your dad could get worried”

“I know” smiled Stiles “See you tomorrow?”

“Of course” she giggled.

Olivia got of the car and walked rapidly towards her porch, she turned around and smile, Stiles, from the car, waved gently at the girl; Olivia smiled and waved back at him, both of them felt their hearts flutter as they waved at each other.

Olivia pushed her key in the door knob and then pushed the door open, Stiles waited until she was inside the house to drive away from her house; Olivia poked her head out the door and saw Stiles’ Jeep turning to the left before it disappeared, the young girl woman smiled and then turned her attention back to the house.

With her hand pressed against the door, Olivia looked for the light switch, her fingers found it and with a quick flick of her index finger the light flooded the house and terror took over Olivia’s heart and soul.

Olivia slammed the door of her house close as her heart started to beat faster, things had been moved. Her things had been moved. With her hands starting to sweat, Olivia walked towards the kitchen, her heart stopped and she felt the breath in her lungs being sucked out, the drawers were open, things lay over the kitchen island and… and she knew this wasn’t the only things that had been moved.

“He was here” whispered Olivia, she panted as she walked towards the stairs and sat down over the first step, she covered her mouth with her left hand, she leaned her left elbow over her knee and felt as the tears started to roll down her face.

“He was here” she whispered “And he’s going to kill me”

Olivia stood up after an hour of sitting over the floor, she couldn’t remember all the things that had gone through her mind while she had been sitting there, but she had been sure of something: when the daylight came, she would dress up and head to the police station, she was going to talk to the Sheriff and he was going to help her fix this, because if no one helped her, Olivia Warden would end up dead and she knew it.


	18. Alive and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac pay Peter a visit and Olivia finds out someone is still alive.

Peter pulled open the door of his apartment, he had heard, not to mention smelled, both Isaac and Scott the instant they had set foot on the building. The older wolf had had all the intention to pretend he wasn’t home, but he was sure Scott would be able to smell him from the other side of the door; after all the kid was the True Alpha.

“The Alpha and Isaac” smirked Peter, he moved away from the door and walked towards the living room, he liked the sensation of the cold floor under his bare feet. “What can I do for you two? If memory serves me right, I had the impression you didn’t like me that much”

“We don’t” answered Scott, Isaac closed the door behind him and he tailed after Scott and Peter towards the living room.

“Then why are you here?” asked Peter, he dropped himself over his sofa and crossed his arms over his chest, placing his feet over the coffee table.

Scott sat down over a single arm chair and Isaac did the same, sitting down next to Scott, both of them across from Peter.

“We have a few questions” explained Scott “We wanted to ask Derek, but there are things that you seem to …

“Know that he doesn’t” Isaac ended Scott’s sentence.

A sound between a snort and a laugh escaped Peter’s lips, he raised his right eyebrow and then leaned forward, his interest suddenly spiking.

“You two finish each other’s sentences now?” he mocked, Scott sighed as Isaac rolled his eyes with annoyance.

“Peter this is serious” said Scott.

“What are you here to talk about?” asked Peter, he liked annoying the younger wolves but he didn’t feel like having them in his apartment for a long while.

“There is a new girl in town” explained Isaac “She is kind of weird”

“Oh” chuckled Peter “So because she is weird, I know about her”

“No” sighed Scott “There is something about her, something that I can’t put my finger on but there is something about her that isn’t exactly….

“Right” Isaac finished, knowing he was feeding Peter’s desire to mock him and Scott, but right now that didn’t matter, there was something about Olivia that had been keeping Isaac awake at night, and he had to figure out what it was; he knew Scott had been thinking about her too.

“Huh” Peter narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the left, he glanced to Isaac “You think she might be something?”

“She is being harassed” explained Isaac, he shrugged “I don’t know, but there is something about her, Argent says he has never heard of her family name, which could mean she is not a hunter”

“Argent doesn’t know everything” pointed out Peter “But, let’s see, what’s her name?”

“Olivia Warden” said Scott.

Peter turned his eyes back to Scott and frowned for a second, he pushed himself away from his knees and then shrugged “I haven’t heard of her”

“She used to live here in Beacon Hills a few years ago, her parents are missing” Isaac added, he looked at Scott, Scott looked at Isaac and Scott nodded.

“Missing?” asked Peter, a smirk appeared over his lips “Or are they dead?”

“Missing” said Scott “The bodies were not found”

“Doesn’t mean they aren’t dead” explained Peter, “But the answer is still no, I haven’t heard of her or her family name”

Scott and Isaac looked at each other and Scott sighed in something that could have been relief or disappointment, Peter was the last person they had thought of asking, after all Derek had been busy with the hunters.

“Well” said Isaac as he pushed himself up “Maybe she is just weird, a lot of people are just weird”

“Yes, but she is dating Stiles” pointed out Scott “I… I just needed to be sure”

“Stiles has a girlfriend?” chuckled Peter “Well, this girl is something special isn’t she?”

“She is different” Isaac gave into “But we just needed to be sure”

“Here to help” smiled Peter.

Scott’s eyes lingered over Peter, and then he stood up; Isaac looked at his Alpha while Peter stood up and the three wolves walked in silence towards the door, Peter pulled it open and the two young wolves walked out.

“Thank you anyway, Peter” said Scott.

“Glad to help” smirked Peter “I’ll see you two around when Derek has news”

“Sure” whispered Scott.

Peter closed the door and waited until he heard the two younger wolves get in the elevator, he leaned against the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well, well, well” whispered Peter “Olivia Warden, Beacon Hills’ new mystery” he chuckled and walked towards his living room; he would take care of Olivia Warden, they already had a lot in their plate with this hunting group coming to town.

 

___________//____________

 

Olivia walked in the police station at around ten in the morning, it was a sunny Sunday and not a lot of people were inside the station. The young woman looked around the place and walked towards one of the desks, a young man was sitting there, he looked up at Olivia and smiled.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“I need to talk to Sheriff Stilinski” Olivia answered, she felt her throat dry as sand paper, she swallowed hard as she tried to fake a smile.

“Can you talk to me?” asked the young man “I don’t know if the Sheriff is busy”

“Can you go check?” asked Olivia, she looked around, behind a crystal door she saw the Sheriff in his office “I really need to talk to him”

“Look” started the young man, Olivia raised her hand to him, in a signal for him to shut up.

“You know what? Save it” barked Olivia, she wasn’t in the mood to fool around, she turned around with a few long strides she was banging gently over the crystal.

The Sheriff looked up from his papers to find Olivia Warden tapping on his crystal with one of the deputies barking at her from behind; the Sheriff took a deep breath and signaled Olivia to come inside.

The young woman pushed the door open and walked in the office, closing the door behind and almost against the nose of the young man that was still ranting at her, she walked towards one of the chairs and sat down, her eyes cold.

“Olivia, hey” smiled the Sheriff.

“Sheriff” said Olivia, the man frowned and leaned over the desk, Olivia’s usual happy and sunny self had vanished.

“What can I do for you?”

“Someone broke into my house last night when I was at the game” explained Olivia “I know it was Oscar, and I need you to help me stop this” she took a deep breath “I need you to help me stop this harassment, because I think he might try to hurt me”  

The Sheriff heard Olivia’s story from when she got home last night and then decided that he had to send someone to pick up Oscar so he could talk to the guy, he could see that Olivia was terrified and confident enough to think that Oscar wanted to hurt her.

“Wait for me here” said the Sheriff, he stood up and walked out of the office, he walked down towards a middle aged man and talked to him, he turned and pointed at Olivia and with a nod the man walked out of the station.

Olivia was looking down at her phone, she answered a text from Stiles and after a few minutes looked up to see what was taking the Sheriff so long to come back.

 

___________//____________

 

“Sheriff” called a male voice after the Sheriff had made sure the deputy had left to pick up Oscar, he turned around and found Derek Hale walking inside the station, the Sheriff held back a sigh, something told him that this was going to be a long day; it wasn’t even midday and he had already been visited by Olivia and Derek.

“Derek” smiled the Sheriff “What can I do for you?”

“I need you to run a plate number for me, could you do that?”

“Yes of course” sighed the man, he passed a hand over his face, when had his son gotten involved in the world of the supernatural? “Do you have the number here?”

Derek fished for a small piece of paper in his leather jacket and then handed it to the Sheriff “I need this information today” explained Derek, he had gotten the plate number from a Wendigo in a nearby town, and he was certain it belonged to one of the hunters.

“Well, come to my office we can look it up now”

“Perfect”

The Sheriff and Derek walked towards the office “Someone is waiting at the office too but it won’t be a problem” explained the Sheriff “Your thing won’t be long and I’ll continue with her issue once we are done”

“Thank you” said Derek, he smiled, he liked the Sheriff.

The Sheriff pushed the door open and his mouth dropped, Olivia Warden was no longer inside, he turned around and looked around the place, he couldn’t see her and he was sure she wasn’t up at the second floor.

“What?” asked Derek, he frowned.

“Stiles’ girlfriend was here a minute ago” explained the Sheriff “I didn’t even see her leave”

“No one has left since I got here” said Derek “I would have seen them” he smelled flowers in the room and his frown got deeper, he sniffed the air again but the open window was taking the scent away.

“Well, nothing we can do about that” sighed Sheriff, his thoughts of this being a long day were starting to get solid “Let’s look up that plate number”

 

___________//____________

 

Olivia sighed, she pushed her phone back in her pocket after reading Stiles’ new text, she would answer it once she had finished her talk with the Sheriff; she really liked Stiles but right now her life was on the line.

The young woman looked up and pushed herself up from the chair, she walked around the office and then looked up, she looked out the crystal part of the door and her heart stopped so suddenly her breath was cut short; her heart began to beat once more but it felt like it had a million daggers in it.

“No” she whispered, she walked towards the door and placed her right hand over the door knob “Oh God, please, let this be a joke”

Olivia had her eyes glued over the Sheriff as he started talking to Derek Hale, and for once in her life time she begged that this was just a horrible product of her imagination, like the things that filled in the gaps when she had her black outs a few years ago.

“Derek?” she whispered, she covered her mouth with her left hand and then knelt on the floor, her vision started to get blurry as tears started to form in her eyes, she panted and looked around the room. “He’s supposed to be dead” she whispered “He died, I read about it” her heart rate started to rise and breathing started to get harder. “I need to get out of here”

Why was it that death was closer with each second, now that she was back to Beacon Hills? She should have stayed away, her parents’ disappearance should have given her a hint to stay away, but no, she had to come back, and she didn’t even know why she was back, she had just been called back here; lured.

Olivia snapped out of her trance and scanned the room once more, she wiped away a few tears with the back of her hand and took a deep breath, a woman that had been like a mother to her had once told her that to think straight she had to concentrate and breathe in deeply. “I need to get out of here”

She knew that if Derek Hale saw her in that office things would take a turn for the bad and it would end badly, she scanned the room and her eyes got locked over her path to salvation.

The window.

Olivia crawled towards the door, trying to make the less amount of sound she could, she looked over her shoulder once she had reached the window and saw Derek and the Sheriff making their way towards the office. The blond turned back to the window and pushed the window out with strength and the glass slipped open, a big enough gap appeared, she knew she could fit through that.

Olivia crouched over the window frame and put her right leg out of the window, she then proceeded to slid the rest of her body out and finally found herself hanging from the window frame, she wasn’t too high from the ground, if she dropped herself from the window there were no chances she could ever get hurt.

Olivia heard the door of the office creak open and Olivia let go of the window frame, she landed on the floor with a muffled sound and tripped to her left, she sat over the floor as she took a deep breath, she analyzed the situation.

Oscar was out to kill her.

Jackson was becoming dangerous to her sanity.

Stiles was a beam of light.

Derek Hale was alive.

Derek. Hale. Was. Alive.

Alive.

She heard voices in the office and before the Sheriff could begin to ask himself where Olivia was, the young woman had stood up and had ran away from the station towards her car, with a burning question in her mind.

It wasn’t how Derek Hale was still alive, but rather…

What other Hale was alive as well?


	19. Don't Be Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia ignores Stiles but talks to Jackson

Olivia stormed into her house, she had been surprised that no one had stopped her for speeding as she had been escaping the police station; slamming the door behind herself and leaning against it, she felt her heart beating furiously in her chest and her breathing came in gasps and pants. She looked around the foyer when her phone started to buzz in her pockets, but Olivia decided to ignore it and instead pushed herself away from the door and marched towards the staircase; her mind was coming with a plan.

Olivia climbed the stairs two at a time and ran towards her room, her mother had always been the one to come up with the plans, she always knew what to do when an emergency occurred, her father on the other hand… he had been a great fighter.

 _“If they are so great, where are they?”_ thought Olivia as she pushed the door of her room open, she grabbed her school bag and emptied its content over the bed, notebooks and pencils crashing over the bed; with the backpack empty she marched towards her closet and pulled out a few shirts and a pair of jeans and underwear.

 _“You fight Olivia”_ her mother, Sofia, had told her once “ _You fight until one of you is on the ground, don’t ever, EVER allow anyone to mess with you”_

The same day her mother told her that, her father, Maxwell Warden, had given her the first self-defense and whatever other kind of fighting class; oh how much did Olivia wish her parents were here to help her, she wasn’t sure if the plan she had just come up with would work, but she was sure that if Sofia came up with one, it definitely would.

The young blond walked out of her room, there was one thing she had brought back from her home in Vermont, she marched towards one of the other rooms that she had turned into a guest room. Olivia dropped her back pack next to the door and walked towards the closet, she pulled open the doors, she opened a drawer and from under some bed sheets she pulled out a small key. Olivia closed the drawer and then slipped the key inside a second drawer, she turned it and then pulled the drawer open.

Olivia looked down at a few shirts that used to belong to her father and her mother and then slipped her hand under them, she curled her hand around an object that hid under the shirts and then pulled it out, she pushed her other hand under the same shirts and pulled out a small cardboard box.

 _“Come and get me, asshole”_ thought Olivia as she looked down at her two gifts from her uncle and aunt.

 

___________//____________

 

Stiles huffed and frowned as he looked down at the text message he had just gotten from Olivia, it was Monday morning and he could feel something was wrong. He tapped his fingers over his phone and huffed as he typed back to her.

To Olivia

Are you feeling ok?

From Olivia.

I’m fine, c u 2morrow.

To Olivia.

Can I come visit 2nit?

From Olivia.

I’ll call you, I have some things 2 figure out.

To Olivia.

Can I help? Pls, let me help u.

From Olivia.

I have 2 go, txt u later.

Stiles frowned and sighed, he knew something was up with Olivia, but he wasn’t sure if he should give her some space, he bit his lower lip and decided that he would go to her house after school to check on her, maybe even bring her something sweet to eat.

Stiles started his car and drove off to school, he had been sitting in front of Olivia’s drive way while he texted her, as he drove off he didn’t notice Olivia watching him from a window of the second floor, she sighed but she knew that the least Stiles knew about what was about to happen, the better it would be for all of them.

Olivia watched the Jeep until it was out of sight and turned around, she had a few things to do before she went to school. Olivia marched across the room and walked out of it, with a few long strides she reached her room and dropped herself over the bed and grabbed the brown tie up boots she had next to the floor, they were a few years old but they were the best thing to wear when you were preparing yourself to run.

The young woman grabbed the leather jacket from the bed and stood up, taking the backpack she had packed the night before and throwing it over her shoulder; she closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath as she uttered a few words under her breath.

 

___________//____________

 

“Stiles are you ok?” asked Allison, she took a small bite from her home made sandwich, her eyes glued over Stiles, who had been quite all day and that was strange.

“What?” asked Stiles, he slowly turned to look at Allison, she looked pretty that day, Stiles smiled as he remembered Olivia telling him how much she liked Allison’s hair dos. “You look pretty today”

Allison blushed slightly and smiled at Stiles, Scott frowned gently and glanced from Stiles to Allison, why was he telling her that? Isaac and Lydia were a little bit shocked too while Kira agreed with Stiles and Malia nodded softly, she too had been acting strange the last few days.

“Thank you, Stiles” smiled Allison, Stiles nodded and gave her a gentle smile. “But are you ok?” she asked again.

“Yes, why?” he whispered.

“You look distracted” explained Kira “You have barely spoken since the day started, its not like you to be so quiet”

Stiles looked around the group and sighed “Olivia is acting weird, she said she might not come to school and she isn’t sure if she wants me to go to her house tonight”

Malia turned to look at Stiles, she wanted to tell him that Olivia was either dangerous or that the girl he liked was in danger but if she did, she wasn’t sure what Peter would do; Isaac and Scott looked at each other but Lydia spoke first.

“She might want to be alone for a few hours” explained Lydia “Just text her later today, she might want to talk then” she shrugged.

“Or now” said Isaac, everyone turned to look at him with frowns “She’s over there”

The whole group turned around to where Isaac was signaling with his chin to find Olivia walking in the cafeteria, she had her hair pulled into a long braid that bounced against her back as she walked across the cafeteria; she had her usual leather jacket on with skinny jeans and boots that reminded Scott of a pair that Allison had too and basic light brown shirt.

“What?” whispered Stiles.

Olivia didn’t look around the cafeteria, her eyes where locked over a table and without hesitation she made her way towards Jackson’s table, he was sitting by himself while Danny was buying lunch.

 

___________//____________

 

Jackson didn’t see Olivia enter the cafeteria, as a matter of fact he didn’t hear her nor smelled her as she made her way across the place towards his table, he only noticed her when she sat down in front of him; a determined look over her face.

“Hey” he smiled, she didn’t smile back and that made Jackson frown, he leaned forward across the table. “What’s wrong?”

“I need your help Jackson” she explained, talking in a faint whisper, Jackson was almost certain that if he hadn’t been a werewolf he wouldn’t have been able to hear her speak.

“Of course” answered Jackson “What happened? Are you ok?”

“No I’m not” explained Olivia, she leaned forward “I need you to meet me at my house today after school” she looked down at her phone and then back at Jackson “Don’t text me, don’t call me, just be there”

“What the hell is going on?” he asked.

“I can’t explain here” hissed Olivia, she rapidly grabbed Jackson’s left hand, he looked down at it and noticed the small note she had slipped to him.

“Olivia what the hell is going on?” whispered Jackson “You look like you haven’t slept in days, and to be exact I think you haven’t”

“I haven’t” said Olivia, she pulled her hand away from Jackson “Read this,” she whispered “Be there after school, and read this” she pressed her index over the note. “Don’t be late”

Olivia pushed herself up and walked away from the table, Scott had told the table what he heard Olivia say to Jackson, Lydia wasn’t sure she liked the way Olivia had been acting, why ignore Stiles but come to school to talk to Jackson?

Olivia reached the door and turned to look over her shoulder, her eyes stopped over the table where she saw Stiles and the rest of her friends, her heart ached as she thought of Stiles, she wanted to tell him… but not yet. Then, gently and almost without noticing she found herself looking at Isaac straight into his eyes, he was looking back at her and only one thought came to her mind.

“ _He knows”_

Olivia looked away from Isaac and pushed the door of the cafeteria open and walked out, she had already dropped off the back pack at the safe house, now she just had to wait for night to come.


	20. Wolfsbane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A showdown takes place at the Warden home.

Olivia sat at the kitchen island, her phone lay next to her hands staring back at her; the young woman had been sitting there since her meeting with Jackson had ended. She looked down at her phone as the shadows of the night finished engulfing the house in darkness; she had told Stiles that she couldn’t see him that day because she wouldn’t be back home until it was late at night and Stiles had simply answered OK.

It hurt her, but she understood.

The young woman pushed herself up and walked around the kitchen, she wasn’t sure how long she would have to wait, but she was hoping it wouldn’t be too long; the thing was, Olivia thought that her meeting with Jackson had ended an hour ago, when in reality it had ended four hours ago. She just didn’t remember what she had been doing during that time, she didn’t even know that she couldn’t remember.

Olivia clicked her phone and frowned as she saw the time, she pushed an unwanted thought to the back of her mind as she shook her head and locked her phone once more; she knew there was something going on with her memory, she just couldn’t stop to think about that now.

Trying not to think about her lost memories, she walked towards one of the kitchen drawers and pulled it open just as she heard a creak coming from the front door. Olivia clutched the gun her uncle and her aunt had given her before she came back to Beacon Hills and she turned around, leaning against the drawers as she held the gun like her father had taught her to do.

Soft muffled footsteps made their way towards the kitchen with expertise, Olivia closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath; she would be damned if she allowed Oscar to kill her, she would be damned if she allowed a Wendigo to kill her in her own house. The footsteps stopped just as another sound echoed in the mortally silent house, the sound came from a window by the living room, a window being opened.

“ _What?”_ cried Olivia in her mind, she clutched the gun harder “ _He brought backup”_

Oscar reached the kitchen, Olivia was being covered by the shadows but her heart was beating so fast that she was sure everyone in town could hear it. The second intruder hadn’t moved from the window, but Olivia didn’t have much time to think about the other person as Oscar roared; he had smelled her.

He threw himself over her as Olivia screamed with anger and panic and pulled the trigger, the first bullet crossed the space between her and Oscar and hit him over the shoulder; the Wendigo hissed with pain but that didn’t stop him from charging once more at Olivia.

The young woman pulled the trigger once more as she saw Oscar’s figure launching at her from the other side of the island, she bullet missed him by an inch and he jumped over her. He grabbed her arm she was using to hold the gun with his left hand just as he pulled a gun from the back of his jeans.

“You little bitch” barked Oscar, his grip around her wrist becoming unbearable as he dug his nails into her flesh.

“You have no idea” she hissed back; she grunted and with her free hand she threw a punch at his face, hitting him square on the jaw.

Oscar stumbled back, loosening his grip on her hand but still had force enough to throw her towards the island as he turned around; Olivia crashed violently against the edge of the island and grunted in pain.

She held her side with her free hand and her right one quivered as she pointed the gun at Oscar, he was panting but his gun wasn’t shaking as he pointed at her; they looked at each other for a split second before he pulled the trigger and she jumped to the side, the bullet scrapping her shoulder painfully.

Olivia screamed and fell on fours over the floor, blood gushing out of her but the gun still in her hands; she panted and looked around, Oscar found his way to her and threw a kick to her ribs. Olivia gasped for air, something had cracked in her as she dropped to her side and forced her body not to close her eyes because if she did, she would die. Oscar looked down at her and she looked up at him, he smirked but Olivia who despite all the blows was still holding her gun, aimed at one of Oscar’s knees and shot him; the roar that escaped his lips was ear shattering.

The young Wendigo crashed on the floor and Olivia rolled to her side, her face facing the living room and her body froze; like the first time, they were there, watching her, watching the scene unraveling in the kitchen.

A pair of red eyes.

Olivia tried to squirm to her knees but Oscar grabbed her left ankle and pulled her towards him, she screamed and kicked, the red eyes drilling into her mind had sent her body into panic overboard and now all she knew was that she had to get out of there because even if she killed Oscar, he would still come for her.

Oscar roared and slashed at her leg with his hands, claws digging into her flesh so painfully that Olivia wasn’t sure how she hadn’t passed out; she screamed and kicked but Oscar was pulling her towards him and his claws were going deeper into her. And just when his right hand slashed at her abdomen, a strong arm yanked Oscar away from Olivia, the Wendigo landed over the kitchen island and rolled off it, landing on the floor with a thud and a hiss of pain; the young woman turned to look at the other person and her worst nightmares came back to life.

“No” she whispered in pure horror, horror born from the core of her soul; she would take Oscar every time over the person standing there.

“You miss me?” the face above her smirked, Olivia rose her hand and before she pulled the trigger Oscar jumped over the second attacker and they crashed on the floor.

Olivia took advantage of the fight between the Wendigo and her personal nightmare and pushed herself up to her feet, her legs were roaring in pain and blood was gushing out of her, she was holding the gun tight in her hand, she looked around and grabbed her phone, it had fallen off the kitchen island when Oscar had been thrown over it.

“ _RUN!”_ she could hear her own voice loud and clear in her mind.

Olivia glanced at the fight, Oscar was being over powered, which was obvious considering who he was fighting, but Olivia turned to the front door and started to limp towards it; she hadn’t expected two people to fight against, if it had been just Oscar she would have won.

At least that was what she wanted to believe.

Outside four houses had called the Sheriff, reporting shootings and screams coming from the old Warden house.

The young blond grabbed the door knob of her front door and pulled it open, the breeze of the night hit her face and she knew she had a chance to get out before they came after her; she felt pain in every fiber of her body but she had to try and get out of there. Olivia was about to rush out when someone grabbed her braid and pulled her back; she hissed painfully and her head snapped back as she closed her eyes.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

Olivia turned her body painfully to face her attacker, he released her braid but grabbed her arm and his claws dug into her already wounded flesh; and that was when she realized that she had made a mistake, she had forgotten to count the bullets she had shot, so she wasn’t sure how much she had to fight, but even if she had one single bullet and she hit the man in front of her, she would cause him a lot of damage.

The man didn’t notice as Olivia slowly raised her gun up to his stomach but he did hear the click as she pulled the trigger and the bullet crossed the small distance between them and ripped through his stomach; he screamed and growled in pain.

The young woman pulled her arm away and glared as the man stumbled back, the blood gushing out of his body, his body that was not healing back, he looked up at her as a wave of pain hit him, a pain that had started to spread through his system.

Olivia pulled the trigger once more, even if she wasn’t sure how many bullets she had left, and for her good luck a final bullet emerged from the gun and covered the space between the two of them rapidly.

It hit him right above the knee just like she had done with Oscar and he barked in pain and doubled forward, he was trying to hold himself up despite the pain that was now rushing through every cell in his body; Olivia narrowed her eyes, not so afraid of him anymore.

“I will find you” he hissed at her, Olivia heard Oscar growling from the kitchen, he was probably calling for help or about to start shooting at her once more, she looked over her attacker’s body and waited for Oscar but he never came, she looked at the man and leaned forward a bit, so only he could hear her. “I always find you”

“Wolfsbane bullets” she explained, but he had figured they were wolfsbane bullets by the pain and its rapid spread “You won’t find me this time” she made a pause and shoved the gun into her jeans “Not this time, Peter” and with that Olivia turned around and forced her strained body to run down her porch as the sirens from the police cars approached the house.

And she rapidly disappeared into the night heading for refuge.


	21. Sweaters and Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac suggests a way to look for Olivia and Kira, Allison & Lydia come up with another one.

Sheriff Stilinski sat over his chair with his arms propped over the desk and his head buried in his hands; his heart was pounding fast and his brain was working at full speed and the sun wasn’t even out yet. The station was a chaos, with officers running in and out and phones ringing none stop, Deputy Parrish had left a few minutes ago to get Oscar Monroe to the station for questioning and the instant the Sheriff sat down, Stiles had walked in the office with Isaac and Scott.

The Sheriff took a deep breath and raised his head to look at Stiles and the other two teens that now sat inside his office; how had this happened?

“Where is she?” asked Stiles, he leaned over the desk.

This was going to be worse than what the Sheriff had anticipated.

“We don’t know” said the Sheriff, he looked at Scott who was standing next to Stiles and then glanced at Isaac who was leaning against the office door.

“W-What? What do you mean you don’t know?” asked Stiles, his voice had turned into a whisper, he slowly sat down over the edge of the chair.

“She wasn’t in the house when we got there” explained the Sheriff, he rubbed his face and took a deep breath “We don’t know where she is, a neighbor saw her running out of the house a few minutes before the first officer arrived.”

“She could be hurt” whispered Stiles.

“I know that” sighed the older man “We have people looking for her, dogs too”

“Do you at least know who did this?” asked Scott, he leaned over the desk, he glanced at Stiles and then turned back to the Sheriff

“No” admitted the Sheriff “But we have a suspect on its way”

“You need to find her!” Stiles suddenly blurt out, like it was something the Sheriff didn’t already know “She could be hurt”

“We are trying to find her” explained his dad “But it’s not that easy, and you know that”

The Sheriff looked at his son and then turned to look at Scott as he sat down next to his son, Stiles looked mortified and Scott had a worried expression over his gentle face.

“But we could find her” Isaac spoke softly.

Scott turned to look at his friend, Stiles turned around with hope in his eyes and the Sheriff frowned as he locked his eyes over Isaac.

“What do you mean?” asked the Sheriff.

“Scott and I could track her scent” explained Isaac “I’m pretty sure we could catch it before the dogs do”

“You are going to look for her? The two of you?” asked the Sheriff as he pointed at Scott and Isaac “With my son?” his eyebrows started to rise in shock “No, no, I am not going to have you running around this town looking for Olivia Warden”

“Do you have a better idea?” asked Stiles as he turned to look at his father “She could be bleeding out there!”

“I do have a better idea” explained the Sheriff “And it doesn’t involve a bunch of teenagers looking for trouble”

“We never look for trouble!” gasped Stiles, actually looking offended.

“Are you sure about that?” asked Isaac.

“You are really not a helpful person” hissed Stiles as he turned to look at Isaac, who just shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

“How are you going to find her then?” asked Scott.

“Chris Argent is going to track her down” explained the Sheriff.

“And he is not trouble?” gasped Stiles, “His sister is a murderer! Not to mention that he tried to kill Scott, and so did his dad”

“Look” sighed the Sheriff, this conversation was over “This is my decision and it’s taken, Argent is going to be here any moment and if I see any of you running around the woods I will have you arrested, am I clear?”

Stiles looked at his dad with a shocked and offended expression, Scott eyed Stiles by the rear of his eyes and then turned to look at the Sheriff; the older man rolled his eyes when none of the teens answered.

“Am I clear? Or do I need to arrest you all now?”

“Clear” answered Isaac, he unfolded his arms and pushed himself away from the wall, Stiles shot him a killer glare but Scott had pushed himself up and grabbed Stiles’ arm and gave him a soft pull, telling him to drop it and stand up.

“Clear Mr. Stilinski” said Scott, Stiles pushed himself up with anger, he looked at his father, the man looked tired but Stiles couldn’t help but be angry, he needed to find Olivia before something bad happened to her.

“I’ll see you at home tonight” said the Sheriff, Stiles turned around and walked out of the office, Isaac already heading to the door of the police station.

Scott dragged Stiles out of the station behind Isaac, the taller of the teens had his hands inside his pockets and a distracted look on his face; once outside Stiles yanked his arm away from Scott and turned to look at his friends.

“We need to find her!” said Stiles “You need to find her, Scott”

“Can we not talk about this here?” asked Scott “One of the officers could hear us and tell your father”

“Scott I don’t care! You need to find her!” his voice got soft “Please, Scott”

“Do you think you have something that belongs to her?” asked Isaac, he turned around to look at his two friends; Scott and Stiles turned to look at him.

“Yes, maybe” answered Stiles. “I think she left a sweater at my house once”

“Let’s go now, because Argent is getting out of his car and I don’t think the Sheriff would like to hear that we are still out here” said Isaac.

“I like it when you grasp the concept of being helpful” smiled Stiles, with hope in his body he walked rapidly towards his Jeep followed by Scott and Isaac as Chris Argent made his way towards the building, he couldn’t believe all the mess that Olivia was creating.

Not that it was the first time he had seen her do that.

 

___________//____________

 

Stiles threw the door of his closet open and pushed away a few hanging sweaters as he looked for the dark hoodie that Olivia had left at his place a few nights before; he frowned, his hands moving frantically until he touched the hoodie.

He yanked the sweater off the hanger and turned to look at Scott and Isaac, his best friend sitting over the bed and Isaac looking down at the Beastiary that sat over his nightstand.

“Here you go” said Stiles, he stepped towards Scott and handed him the sweater.

Scott took the sweater and looked down at it, he could smell the faint scent of flowers lingering over the fabric; he had associated the smell with Olivia’s house because every time he saw her Scott could smell the flower trail on her.

“With a scent so strong we shouldn’t be able to miss her” pointed out Isaac, he looked up from the Beastiary and looked at Stiles.

“That’s good right?”

“I guess” whispered Scott, he pushed himself up “I’ll keep this ok?”

“You can find her?”

“I think we can” answered Scott, he had promised himself to never let anyone else die because he couldn’t protect them and that included Olivia.

“We should call Liam too” said Isaac, Scott turned to look at him “He might not know how to control himself that well but he’s really strong, he could help”

“Could you text him?” asked Scott, there as an itch in him, something calling to him to get out of the Stilinski house and go look for Olivia he just wasn’t sure where that itch was coming from.

Isaac pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted rapidly as Scott turned to look at Stiles, his friend looked scared and hunted and Scott was only able to give him a reassuring nod; he had promised Stiles to help him every time he could when they had been younger, he had been by his side when the Nogitsune attacked them and he would be by his side to find Olivia.

“He’ll meet us at your house” Isaac spoke.

 

___________//____________

 

“This is terrible” whispered Allison as she looked down at her hands; Lydia and Kira were sitting in front of her at the kitchen island. “How could this happen?”

“It had to be that weirdo who kept breaking into her house, right?” said Kira, she turned to Lydia “She’s still alive, isn’t she?”

“I haven’t felt anything” Lydia answered “I don’t think she’s dead”

“That’s a good thing then” smiled Kira “The boys can find her”

“What about Malia?” asked Allison, she turned to Kira “She could help too right?”

“She’s not answering her phone” sighed Kira “I think she might be at Peter’s place or with Cora”

“Has anyone talked to Jackson?” asked Lydia, she looked up at Allison and then turned to Kira. “He was the last person to talk to her”

A silence fell over the trio of girls, they had all forgotten about Olivia’s visit at the school cafeteria to speak to Jackson.

“No” Allison finally answered “I don’t think anyone has spoken to him”

“We need to talk to him” said Kira, she pushed her chair back “Whatever is happening, let it be the hunters or someone else following her, we need to help her”

“I’ll call Aiden” said Lydia as she stood up “You’re right” she smiled at Kira “We can’t just stay here and wait for her to show up”

“I’ll get a few things and we can go look for him” said Allison.

“Wait, you don’t need your bow” said Lydia “He’s not a Kanima anymore”

“I know” said Allison “We are gonna go talk to that guy Isaac said they were taking to the station” she pushed her chair back “So call Parrish too, we might need some help with that”

“I’ll text Malia too, just in case” said Kira.

“I’ll meet you guys at the car” said Allison and she hurried away to her room.


	22. Gun Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira, Allison and Lydia do some questioning and get unexpected answers.

Parrish escorted the trio out of the station through the back door, the last thing he needed was for the Sheriff to find out that he had allowed the girls to see Oscar now that he was the first suspect in the disappearance of Olivia Warden.

“Do you think he did it?” asked Lydia, she crossed her arms over her chest and turned to look at Jordan.

“I don’t know,” he sighed “He tested positive for gun powder but his mother claims he usually shoots on the backyard and we only found one bullet casing at her house which is being analyzed at the moment to see if it matches with his gun”

“But” whispered Kira, Jordan looked at her and sighed, these guys would eventually make him lose his job he was sure of that.

“But I did notice a few things”

“Like what?” asked Allison.

“He smells different” explained Jordan, his voice dropping a tone “Like decaying bodies, its not strong but it lingers around him”

The three young women looked at Jordan Parrish with questioning eyes, they weren’t in the mood for riddles now that the whole town was running around trying to find Olivia.

“I think he’s a Wendigo” Parrish said with an annoyed tone “But that doesn’t make him a killer”

“It actually does” said Kira, she glanced at Lydia and then back at Parrish “They eat people and you just said he smelled like decaying bodies”

“Ok, let me rephrase that” he sighed heavily “Doesn’t mean he had something to do with all the shooting and blood”

“Is there anything else you can tell us?” asked Allison “I feel like we are running in circles right now trying to find Olivia”

“Actually Allison, there is” whispered Jordan, Allison frowned and took a step forward towards the Deputy.

“What?”

“There was a faint wolfsbane scent in her house” explained Parrish “It wasn’t there the first time I went to check on the first break in but it was there this time”

Lydia and Kira exchanged worried looks before Lydia spoke “But wolfsbane isn’t very effective on Wendigos”

“No” said Parrish “But we think there was someone else there”

“Two attackers?” asked Kira.

“Yes” said Jordan “Someone took the bullets but there were footprints on the blood, we think Oscar was there with someone else”

“Shit” whispered Allison “Does my dad know?”

“Yes” said Jordan as he looked over his shoulder “He was the one who noticed the footprints at first, I talked to him when he came back from the Warden house”

“Thank you” smiled Lydia, she hadn’t slept since Scott and Stiles had called the whole pack in collective panic telling them that Olivia was gone and that there had been a shooting; Lydia had been on edge, expecting the voices to come and tell her the young woman was dead and she was dreading that more than anything.

“The wolfsbane scent” Parrish added, he was fidgeting, obviously he had to get back inside the station before someone noticed he was gone “It came from the bullet we found”

“What?” whispered Allison “But that means…

“Maybe she isn’t as naïve as she thought about the whole supernatural thing in Beacon Hills” whispered Parrish “But that’s all I know”

“Call us if you find out something else” whispered Lydia, she turned to Allison and the girl turned on their heels; marching like a unit towards the car they had arrived in, Parrish watched them in silence, he had no idea what the hell was going on in Beacon Hills, but a gut feeling was telling him things were about to get worse.

He was right.

 

___________//____________

 

Jackson looked at Kira a bit longer than he did with Lydia and Allison before he pulled the high chair from the island out and sat down; he had seen Kira around, they had never spoken, and despite everything going on he had to admit that Scott had taste when it came to girls; Kira looked shy and sweet but that only added to her beauty.

“What do you want?” he finally asked, the three girls sitting across from him at the kitchen island.

“We know you talked to Olivia yesterday” started Allison “At school and that she asked you to go over to her place, why?”

“I talk to her daily” pointed out Jackson, he glanced at Allison and turned to look at Lydia “Why do you want to know why talked to her?”

“You obviously know she’s missing Jackson” said Lydia “We are trying to help find her and help her, we need to know what you know so we can do that”

“I went over to her house, yes” he shrugged casually before crossing his arms over his chest “She asked me to go over after school and I did, but when I left she was unharmed”

“Why did she ask you to go?” asked Kira, she leaned over the island.

“She said someone was following her ok?” he sighed and rolled his eyes “But you all know that, Stiles is her boyfriend, I’m sure he told you about it”

“Yeah, but she asked you to go over to her place” hissed Allison, she was starting to lose her patience.

“Look, something was off with her yesterday” he uncrossed his arms “I asked her to come over, I even told her to call that spaz because she was acting crazy and we all have seen crazy well enough” he made a pause “So I think we all know I wouldn’t worry if it hadn’t freaked me out”

“Acting crazy how?” asked Lydia, she knew what it was to feel crazy.

Jackson looked at Lydia, she had changed a lot since the last time he had seen her “She had a gun, ok?”

Kira frowned and Lydia raised her eyebrow as Allison remained unreadable.

“She said she was ready to take what came” he uncrossed his arms and leaned over the table “And I could smell what she was talking about”

“What do you mean?” asked Kira.

“It smelled like wolfsbane” he said “It was making me sick but I stayed until she asked me to leave, she told me she would text me later, that I shouldn’t worry” he passed a hand over his face “Of course I worried, but I didn’t think she knew how to use a gun, it wasn’t even loaded when she pulled it out but when the bullet box came out I smelled that poisonous flower and I knew she wasn’t in her right mind”

“And you didn’t call the cops why?” barked Allison “She had a gun, she was scared and you did nothing to help her”

“She wasn’t scared” said Jackson, he looked at Allison “I know how a scared heart sounds like, whatever she was feeling, it wasn’t fear”

Lydia glanced at Kira and then turned to Allison, everything about this was getting weirder and weirder and she felt like they were getting more questions than answers and as a Banshee, she knew that with each passing second the chances of the voices coming with Olivia’s name grew dramatically.

“You are saying she was ready for a gun down?” barked Allison “She’s sixnteen!”

“Well so are you, aren’t you Argent?” barked Jackson back, his eyes flashing blue “And here we are, you have a gun in your pants and she has a sword as a belt, how old are you, huh?”

“Jackson, what you are saying sounds insane” explained Lydia, trying her best to calm the situation since she was noticing that Kira’s calm expression was being replaced with a warning tone.

“Really Lydia?” asked Jackson, he forced his eyes away from Kira “Insane is what keeps this town alive” he made a pause and pushed himself up “We have werewolves, Wendigos, a kitsune, whatever the fuck Stiles was when he killed everyone” he glanced at Allison “And Banshees, and you can’t believe that Olivia had a gun and wolfsbane bullets?”

“This changes everything then” whispered Allison, the three heads turned to look at her “If she was ready for a gun down and if what you are saying about the bullets is true…

“Allison, what are you talking about?” asked Kira, she didn’t want to believe this.

“What if the hunters that Derek tracked down aren’t looking for something?” whispered Allison, she turned to her girlfriends “What if they are coming here to regroup?”

“You think Olivia is part of their group?” asked Lydia, disbelief in her voice.

“You heard Parrish, no bullets left, he too could smell the wolfsbane and now Jackson tells us the scent belonged to her” she glanced at Jackson “What if the break ins were because Oscar was trying to warn her out of the town, maybe he was trying to protect his own pack”

“Then she played us all” whispered Lydia.

“This changes everything” whispered Allison, she looked down at her hands and then at Lydia and Kira “But maybe that’s why she befriended you and the twins” she turned to Jackson “Maybe that’s why she wanted to be close to Stiles”

“To get to the pack”

“But Derek was sure the hunters were looking for something” whispered Lydia, Jackson glancing from one to the other.

“Not the pack” said Kira, panic in her eyes “To get to the True Alpha”


	23. Betas and Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and the boys make a search group and Malia talks to Peter.

Scott glanced over his shoulder as Kira gave him a summary of what had happened with both Jackson and Parrish, on the sweater given by Stiles to Liam, Isaac and Scott, none of the wolves had smelled traces of wolfsbane but that didn’t mean he thought Parrish and Jackson where lying.

“Kira” whispered Scott as he turned his back to Liam, Isaac and Stiles as Stiles and Liam bickered over what parts of the forest to search that day and Isaac tried his best not to kill them both. “I understand what you are telling me but I find it hard to believe”

“You find it hard to believe that someone is trying to kill you?” he could hear the stress in her voice; Scott closed his eyes for a second.

“No” he answered “I think that’s possible, I just don’t think she part of the hunters coming over”

“But you can’t be sure” sighed Kira, and Scott couldn’t argue with that.

“What is he saying?” asked a voice that Scott recognized as Lydia’s.

“He isn’t sure about our theory” explained Kira.

He couldn’t share that theory with the rest of the boys, he couldn’t just tell them that the girls thought that Olivia was actually part of the hunters that Derek had been tracking down; he glanced once more over his shoulder to see Stiles pinching the bridge of his nose as Liam kept pointing at something over the map, this time Isaac was leaning over the table with an interested frown over his face.

“Look I have to go” sighed Scott “We are going to search for her scent at the forest, you guys keep looking and if you find anything call me first”

“We will” whispered Kira, there was a pause “Be careful”

“You be careful too” smiled Scott before he hung up and turned around to his team that apparently wasn’t getting along as well as the girls.

“What’s up?” asked Scott, he shoved his phone into his jean pocket and walked towards the desk where they had the map.

“I think we should split up” explained Isaac “We could cover more ground and maybe someone could catch her scent”

Scott glanced at Stiles and then looked at Isaac, Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Stiles can go with you” said Liam “I know the forest well enough”

“Look” said Isaac, he pointed down at the map “You guys take the part of the old Hale house, its probably the best shot since it’s still standing and could be used for shelter” he glanced at Liam “You take the west part, where you said you fell into a hole… he looked up at Scott “I’ll take east and at six or so we regroup here”

“We are gonna find her” said Stiles.

“If we don’t we regroup here at six” said Isaac.

“She would have been out for two nights then, I’m not gonna leave her out there” barked Stiles.

“Yeah, but you aren’t much help in the night” pointed out Liam.

“Exactly” agreed Isaac.

Stiles turned to look at Scott “Really?” he hissed as his best friend “Your two betas had to be the most unpleasant people in Beacon Hills, didn’t they?”

Scott looked at Stiles and then turned to look at Isaac and Liam, he sighed, this was getting harder by the second, with Stiles’ nerves on the edge and Liam and Isaac’s comments weren’t exactly helping and now he had to deal with the fact that the girls thought that Olivia was a danger to the rest of them.

“We’ll regroup at six” nodded Scott finally “If we don’t find her,” he gave Stiles a look before his friend could interrupt him “We start again tomorrow at six”

“Ok” nodded the group.

 

___________//____________

 

Peter was only able to close the door of his apartment before a pair of strong hands wrapped around the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall, pinning him with strength and rage dripping from every pore; Peter looked up at the steal blue eyes of his daughter, her fangs were out and by the amount of strength she was using to pin him against the wall, he could tell she wasn’t there to joke around.

“Malia” he said.

“What did you do?” she hissed, she had been receiving texts from the girls all day and even if she knew that her help would be thanked she had decided to go for the only clue she had as to what had happened to her chemistry partner.

“What do you mean?”

“Answer me!” she barked, her hands grabbing harder to his shirt, Peter rolled his eyes, Malia was stronger than most of the members of Derek’s pack but she would be needing more than that to scare Peter Hale “I can smell the wolfsbane in the room, the gun powder and the blood, what did you to her?”

“Nothing” he answered, his hands wrapped around her wrists but Malia yanked her hands away from, Peter could be her birth father but he was nothing to her except a necessary evil that they all had to tolerate.

“You’re lying” she growled “She goes missing and suddenly you smell like blood and wolfsbane, you expect me to believe you?!”

“I don’t expect anything, it’s the truth” he shrugged and walked towards the living room, Malia following him closely and even if he would never admit to it, he was proud that HIS daughter was one of the strongest creatures in Beacon Hills, she just needed more training.

“She’s missing, Kira and the others are looking for her”

“I know” he rolled his eyes and dropped over the sofa “I saw Scott and Stiles by the old Hale house” Malia walked towards him and sat over one of the single armchairs “But they won’t find her”

“How do you know that? Did you do something to her?”

“She was the one who shot me” explained Peter “I should be the one concerned” he leaned over his knees “She’s gone into hiding before, people thought she was dead, you think she won’t do it again?”

“We’ll find her Peter” she barked and pushed herself up “I won’t lie for you again, for any of you” even if it pained her to put Cora in such a situation, she knew where she stood, she stood with her pack and if they asked her about Peter and Olivia she would tell them.

Peter looked at his daughter, his eyes cold but there was a smirk over his lips, if they only knew what Olivia was capable of, even if she couldn’t remember half the havoc she brought around; there was no way Olivia was still in Beacon Hills.

“We are family” he pointed out.

“No” she said as she started to walk towards the door “Cora and Derek are my friends, my family is my pack” she looked at him over her shoulder “You mean nothing”

And with that she pulled the door open and walked out of the apartment,

Peter sat in silence, hearing as his daughter walked down the stairs, he had to be careful from now on, if Olivia wanted to become a permanent resident in Beacon Hills once more he would have to play his cards right; maybe killing her wasn’t the best approach to things.

At least not for now.

 

___________//____________

 

It was dark, but it didn’t bother her, she had been in darker places before, she sat against the cold wall and closed her eyes, she could still replay perfectly the fight in the kitchen; the way they had smelled, the way his claws had scratched her flesh, the way Peter had looked at her and the way he looked even crazier now than he had done before and that sent a chill down her spine.

She heard footfalls but still she didn’t open her eyes, things were starting to spin out of control and she was trying her best to figure out her next move; this wasn’t going to be easy, she hadn’t expected to come back and find all this pain here, she had expected the pain of loss, but not this pain, this pain that crippled her and withered her sanity.

She wanted to blame all of this on someone, on her uncle and aunt for allowing her to come back here, on her parents for giving her a mental illness she had tried to deny most of her life, on Peter Hale for all the crazy things he did and thought normal, on Derek Hale ….

But this was all on her.

“ _I shouldn’t have come here”_ she thought as the footfalls opened the door and walked down the small steps. “ _This isn’t going to end well”_

But well for whom?

She could still remember that old voice she had grown to hate, the voice that sometimes haunted her dreams, she could hear his words loud and clear “Everything she touches dies” he turned to look at her.

“Here” said the owner of the footfalls, she opened her eyes and looked up, a water bottle was being handed down to her.

“Thank you” she took the bottle and held it in her hands as she looked up at him “Thank you for helping me”

“Well” he shrugged “I didn’t have much of a choice, did I?”

“No” she shook her head “You didn’t”


	24. Wolves are Loyal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles run into trouble while searching for Olivia.

Stiles had been unable to sleep all night, he had researched the maps of the woods online, he had been alert to any kind of news that came through the radio to his father and he had listened to the conversation his father had had with Christ Argent; and still there was nothing, no one had a clue of where Olivia was and that was scaring him beyond reason.

He had laid over his bed, thinking and rethinking everything, he played in his mind the conversation that the girls had had with Jackson, the three of them had agreed that Jackson had been worried but mostly about his own safety that Olivia’s; and then the silence they had been getting from Malia was starting to unnerve all of them.

Dawn had crept on him silently and he had simply pushed himself to his feet, he checked his phone and dialed Olivia’s phone; but just like it had done the day before, his call slipped to voicemail. With a frustrated sigh, he pushed himself up and walked directly to the bathroom, there was no time to lose, he had to go meet with Scott, Liam and Isaac to finish scouting the forest.

That had been how Stiles had ended up walking down the woods with Scott next to him, Olivia’s sweater in his hands and the wind blowing coldly against their faces. Scott turned to look at Stiles, they had been out there for a few hours, they were already reaching the end of the woods and there was no trace of Olivia’s scent and to be honest, Scott wasn’t sure what they would do if they didn’t find her.

“Please tell me you have a hint of her scent” whispered Stiles, his voice sounded low and pained and Scott understood just how much Olivia meant to him.

“All I can smell is flowers and drying leaves” whispered Scott “I don’t think she’s here”

Stiles looked at him “Where would you say she is then?” they stopped moving “She doesn’t know anyone else here, just Jackson and Liam didn’t smell her when we walked by his house last night, remember?”

“Stiles, you know what the girls think about this right?” he whispered, he looked down at his hands and then up at his friend.

“Stop” hissed Stiles “She isn’t part of the hunters, they are wrong, they don’t know her like I do, none of you do”

“She had a gun”

“She was terrified” Stiles attacked back “This guy was stalking her, can you blame her?”

“No, I can’t blame her” sighed Scott, he didn’t want this to happen like it was right now, but he had to admit that things with Olivia had been going from weirder to weirder with each passing day. “But Stiles,” he took a step towards his friend “You have to admit that things are weird with her”

Stiles took a step back “You don’t know her, Scott” he hissed at his best friend, his heart was slamming against his chest and he was sure that Scott could hear it. “If you don’t want to keep looking for her, just go home, I’m not gonna stop”

“I’m not gonna leave you here alone” pointed out Scott, Stiles looked at him and Scott could see the hurt, the worry and he felt terrible, Stiles really liked this girl and this girl had seemed nice and charming but there was something they had missed and now she was gone and no one knew anything.

“I’m not gonna break if you leave me alone”

“I know” sighed Scott “But I’m not leaving, we’ll look for her and we’ll call Allison later today to see if her dad…

But Scott stopped dead, his chin up and his eyes narrowed, he took a deep breath and before Stiles could ask what was going on, Scott tackled his best friend to the floor; a dagger flew across them, landing over a tree.

Stiles grunted as Scott slammed his body against his and they crashed on the floor violently, his eyes closed and his ears ringing; Scott was off him just as fast as he had slammed against Stiles, Stiles pushed himself up over his elbows as Scott bared his teeth; but what told Stiles that things were about to get worse was the fact that Scott’s eyes were glowing red.

“What?” gasped Stiles “What do you see?”

Before Scott could speak, a second dagger came out of nowhere and hit Scott over the shoulder, the blade digging into his flesh; Scott roared and looked around as Stiles cried out Scott’s name and jumped to his feet. Scott’s left hand flew to his injured shoulder and he held tight the end of the dagger before he pulled it out, blood gushing out; his right hand pushing Stiles behind him.

There was no way he was going to let Stiles get hurt.

“Someone’s coming” panted Scott “Seven people”

“Well, well, well” huffed a voice, Stiles’ head snapped to the left.

A man with combat boots, a leather jacket and a rifle was appearing behind the trees, red head combed back and a smirk spread over his face; just as he came into view, a few other figures emerged from the woods, all men and holding up rifles, a crossbow, a sword and a shot gun.

“The famous True Alpha” smirked the man with red head “What a wonderful sight”

“Who are you?” barked Scott, Stiles standing next to him.

“We’ve come a long way” the man continued almost as if Scott hadn’t spoken “Just to get to this god forsaken town” he shrugged and walked towards the teens “Who would have ever thought that the True Alpha would be in a place like Beacon Hills”

A few members of the group chuckled.

“The hunters Derek was tracking” whispered Stiles, and he cursed in his mind that Derek hadn’t informed them that the hunters were already in Beacon Hills.

“When we got word that you were here I couldn’t believe it” the red head played with the rifle he had “So wonderful…

An arrow flew across the air, its sharp point ripping part of the shoulder of the leather jacket the man with red head was wearing and jamming itself on the nearest tree; all the hunters turned around, eyes wide and weapon high waiting for the threat to come out.

“Never knew when to shut up, didn’t you Robert?”

The voice was one Stiles and Scott knew well enough.

A pair of boots crunched the leaves beneath, the jeans were clean and new but the jacket old and the crossbow perched over his shoulder was one that Scott had seen Allison use before.

“Chris Argent” hissed Robert, “I had heard rumors that you were back”

“You heard right” shrugged Chris, his voice steady and his eyes locked over Robert even when all the weapons were pointing at him.

“Heard about the death of your darling wife and daughter, and that bitch you had as a sister”

“Not all true” smirked Chris “You don’t really have a good source of information”

“But the crossbow down, Chris” sighed Robert “For the good old day I really don’t want to kill you, I’m having such a good day”

“You think you can take me down?” chuckled Chris and Scott’s eyes darted around, there had to be someone else there for Chris to be so confident that he wasn’t in any danger.

“After we take the human boy, I’m sure taking you down wont take much” shrugged Robert, “Right?”

More chuckles from his team as Chris shrugged and lowered the crossbow.

“Assuming I’m alone”

And as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth a few growls were heard and Scott recognized all of them; Stiles frowned and looked around, he was really hoping for Derek and Peter.

“Allying yourself with wolves now?” barked Robert “This is really low, even for you”

“Wolves turned out to be much more reliable and loyal than any of you ever were” the words made Robert’s jaw tighten and Scott heard his heart start to beat faster. “Now, lower your guns before the wolves decide to tear your throats out”

And Stiles had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as Jackson emerged from behind Chris, Ethan and Aiden following him and then the sight that shocked both Scott and Stiles more than everything; Malia Tate, fangs out, nails long and eyes steal blue.

“Don’t worry, Chris” smiled Robert, his hands up to his chest to show surrender “No need to get upset, we’ll leave”

“I know why you are here” barked Chris “And if I see any of you around my town, we both know that there won’t be anything of you to burry”

Robert chuckled and shrugged “Worry not, Argent” the group started to walk towards Robert “You wont see us”

But Chris knew what that meant, they weren’t leaving, he knew better than anyone that they wouldn’t leave because what they wanted was here; he’d keep an eye out for this people but for now all he needed was to get Stiles and Scott out of there.

Chris and his group watched as the hunters retreated until they vanished behind the woods, Jackson had made an attempt to follow but Chris had grabbed his arm and had pulled him back; Stiles had been sure that Jackson would slash his face off but instead Jackson looked at Chris and with a nod, he stepped back next to Aiden and Ethan.

As soon as the hunters were out of sight, Scott turned to look at Chris, his eyebrows furrowed and Stiles just as confused as Scott was.

“What’s going on?” barked Scott.

“You just met part of the hunters that used to work for Gerard” explained Chris, turning to look at Scott for the first time since he had arrived.

“What are you doing here?” barked Stiles, his eyes over Malia “We have been calling you all day since yesterday “

“I had things to do” explained Malia, she looked at Stiles and then at Chris and then back at Scott “I took something belonging to the hunters from Derek’s apartment and I caught the scent of them while going to Allison’s house, I found Chris there and I warned him and here we are”

“And you…. Stiles started as he turned to Jackson and the twins.

“Stop” said Chris, he sighed heavily “I need to talk to you, Scott, to all of you actually”

“About what?” asked Scott.

“The hunters that just tried to kill you” answered Chris, Scott frowned and stepped towards Chris “We’ll talk at my house”

“What about Olivia?” barked Stiles, he glanced at Jackson and then turned to Chris “We need to look for her, you promised my father that you would help”

“The search can wait”

“No” barked Stiles “It can’t, she could die, she could run into the hunters…

“My house” Chris broke into Stiles’ sentence “Twenty minutes”

Chris turned on his heels and walked away, Malia following him without a word and after a glare Jackson followed and the twins went after him.

“What the fuck” whispered Stiles, he turned to look at Scott “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know” whispered Scott “But let’s find out”


	25. Pleading Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris talks to Scott, secrets are reveled and Isaac suspects foul play.

Scott stepped out of the Jeep just as Isaac walked up the sidewalk, he had his hands in his pockets and was looking around the street as he made his way towards his friends; Stiles sighed, at least the girls and Liam were still out looking for Olivia, even if the girls thought that Olivia was a hunter and Liam had seen her twice.

“How did you know we were here?” asked Scott as Isaac reached them.

“Chris texted me” explained Isaac, “Asked me to come here as soon as I could, I wasn’t that far away, so” he shrugged.

Stiles looked at Isaac and then turned around, he didn’t have time to this, this was all wrong, he should be out there looking for her, she shouldn’t be alone in the woods for another day, she could be hurt and he was here about to walk into a house to discuss something about a group of hunters that were not on the top of his list at the moment.

He climbed the steps that lead to the door and just as he was reaching for the doorknob, the door swung open, startling Stiles, and Chris appeared holding the door for them; he looked down at the trio of boys and without a word turned on his heels and walked back into the house. Stiles turned around to look at Isaac and Scott, Isaac had a frown over his face, the boys climbed the stairs up to Stiles and then they walked in the house one after the other.

The boys walked in silence down to the living room, if they didn’t know Chris that would probably be the last place they all wanted to be in; Chris was standing behind an armchair, his hands over the back of the chair, he looked at the boys, Isaac had his eyes locked over the hooded figure sitting over the chair with the legs up to the chest; his mouth gapped and before Scott could speak, he took a step forward and spoke first.

“Olivia”

The hooded figure looked up at the boys just as Malia emerged from the kitchen, Olivia looked at Isaac and then turned to look at Stile and Scott; Scott’s jaw dropped and Stiles lost all the color in his face before he took a step forward.

“Oh my god” he gasped, he took a step forward but Scott entered his full Alpha mode and grabbed his arm, holding him in place.

The Alpha looked from Olivia to Chris and then at Malia to return rapidly back to Chris, his eyes had hardened as he looked at Argent; Malia walked towards the seat next to Olivia’s and sat down, she took a sip from the water and looked at Scott.

“What’s going on?” asked Scott, Stiles tried to tug his arm away from Scott, but Scott held him hard; he wasn’t liking this one bit.

“Sit down, Scott” said Chris, he signaled the sofa “We have to talk”

The trio moved slowly towards the sofa, Isaac glanced at Malia, she looked serene as she looked up at him and that scared him; the group had been trying to get in contact with her since the day before and now she popped up at Chris Argent’s house with the missing girl that has all of Beacon Hills looking for her.

“Have you called my dad?” asked Stiles, he glanced up at Chris “To tell him you found her”

“Not yet” sighed Chris, he sat down on the third and last arm chair next to Olivia and looked at Scott “I had to talk to you first”

“Where did you find her?” asked Scott, he looked at Olivia who had remained silent “Where have you been? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine” she answered.

“Why isn’t my dad here?” barked Stiles, he looked at Olivia “Olivia, what the fuck is this?”

“I cant call your dad until we are all clear on what we are going to tell him” barked Chris.

“What?” whispered Scott. “What do you mean?”

“Your dad has Oscar detained” explained Chris “If he finds out she is still alive he will try to kill her again and he will succeed”

“So,” Scott cleared his throat “What do we need to talk about then?”

“I need your help” she spoke, her voice raspy, almost as if she hadn’t used it in a while, she dropped her legs over the floor.

“With what?” asked Isaac, she looked at him.

“ _He knows!_ ” she heard her brain scream.

“Staying alive” answered Chris, he scratched his cheek “He’s gonna kill her, and if they don’t send him, they’ll send someone else from their pack” he sighed “I’m sure Allison told you that Oscar is a Wendigo, that means he’s dangerous”

“She also mentioned Olivia had wolfsbane bullets” pointed out Scott, he looked at Olivia and then at Chris “Where did you find her?”

“I didn’t find her anywhere” he sighed, it was time to set the record straight “She’s been here since the shooting, I hid her in the basement so Allison wouldn’t know”

And Stiles felt his heart constrict in his chest, she had been here, safe and sound and he had been worried sick about her, worried that she might be hurt and she hadn’t even called him back; and anger rose in his chest.

“Olivia, what the hell?” he hissed, Olivia looked down at her hands and then glanced at Chris.

“The hunters” whispered Malia, everyone turned to look at her.

“Yeah, thanks for that” said Scott, he was angry at her; Malia looked at him.

“We need help with that too” sighed Chris.

“I don’t think they’ll try to kill Scott” pointed out Isaac.

“No they wont” whispered Olivia “But they don’t want you, Scott”

“They want her” said Malia.

The boys looked at Malia and then slowly turned to look at Olivia, she looked at them and her eyes stopped over Stiles, she gave him a weak smile; he could see her pleading silently that he could forgive her for lying, for hurting him and worrying him.

“What?” whispered Scott, he glanced at Olivia, he turned his eyes red but he couldn’t see what he saw when he looked at Kira with his red eyes, he saw nothing, he saw the same scared girl that was sitting in front of them.

“What do they want with you?” asked Stiles, he scooted to the edge of the sofa and looked at her, his eyes softening.

“To kill her” said Malia with an obvious tone.

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes, he sometimes forgot how blunt Malia could be “They’ve been looking for her for a while” he explained “The first time we came across Olivia was when her parents lived here, when she went to live with her uncle and aunt everyone lost track of her, dogs and trackers didn’t work” he looked at her “They couldn’t catch her scent, like it happened to you” he turned to the boys. “I don’t know how they found out she had come back but here we are”

“After the shooting, the only person I could think of that could help me was him” Olivia spoke as she looked at Stiles “I knew him, from before and he owed me a favor”

“But that means…. Whispered Scott, he glanced at her and then at Chris “That means she’s a werewolf?”

“Not completely” shrugged Chris.

“I’m a hybrid” she pushed her hair behind her ears “I’m werewolf because my dad was one”

“And the other half?” asked Isaac, he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest “Hybrid means you have something else, what would that be?”

“And that’s the reason why they want her” nodded Chris “It’s a rare supernatural creature, as rare as Lydia is, her mother was one too”

“Banshee?” asked Scott.

“Succubus” answered Olivia “It’s called Succubus”

“What is that?” asked Isaac; Stiles kept looking at Olivia with disbelief and she kept shooting him pleading glances.

“That’s how she covers her werewolf scent” explained Malia “The flowers you always smell, that’s her”

“Pheromones” shrugged Olivia “Soft pheromones, that’s why you didn’t know” she looked at Scott “I learned how to hide it” she took a deep breath.

“What about Jackson and the twins?” asked Stiles, he was only glad he didn’t have to see Jackson’s smug face here.

 “I came here to find a way to fight this” she sighed “To protect myself from the hunters, they have been after me for years, and that’s how we came up with a plan”

“How much of a favor did you owe her?” asked Isaac, he frowned and looked at Chris “You keep her here without telling anyone and then you make a plan to help her fight hunters, big debt don’t you think?”

“What plan?” asked Scott, ignoring Isaac and his very valid questions.

“Omega wolves are faster to take down, you know that” said Chris “She needed to stop being an Omega, that was the first step”

“You want to be part of my pack?” asked Scott, he leaned over his knees, if he let her in the pack how was he supposed to explain not wanting Jackson and the twins.

“No” she shook her head “I already have one” she looked at Chris and then at Scott.

“The Hales?” asked Stiles and Malia snapped her head to him, and Isaac noticed how Olivia stiffened and he knew, he knew something else was up, something they weren’t going to tell.

“She’d be stronger as an Alpha” Chris pointed out “And we had three resident Omega wolves that were not very hard to convince to join her pack”

“Are you joking?” asked Stiles, he looked at Chris and then at Olivia “You formed a pack with Jackson and the twins?”

“They needed it just as much as she did” said Malia.

“How could you lie like this?” asked Stiles forgetting everyone was there “I was out there!” he gasped “Looking for you Liv, I thought you were scared and alone and hurt and you were here getting a pack?”

“We talked to them the night of the shooting, just a few hours before Oscar showed up” explained Chris “She didn’t tell you because she wasn’t sure how you’d react”

“We are dating!” said Stiles “How could I react!?”

“I didn’t mean to do this, Stiles” she pleaded “But after I was at the station, I knew I had to do something, I knew and I didn’t know if you’d tell Scott and I knew Scott would end up telling him”

“What are you talking about?” asked Stiles.

“Derek Hale” she sighed “I saw him talking with your dad and I just knew,” she pushed herself up “I knew that your Alpha would know him, and if you knew what I was, Scott would tell Derek”

“What’s wrong with Derek?” asked Isaac.

 _“Peter”_ thought Malia and Olivia at the same time.

Olivia bit her thumb for a few seconds before she sighed heavily “I lived with them for a few months after my parents went missing” she crossed her arms over her chest “The night I left” she glanced at Chris and Isaac was so sure they were hiding something that he wanted to scream “Things turned nasty between us and I don’t know if I can trust him, I thought he was dead until I saw him at the station”

“Malia is Peter’s daughter, and you told her” hissed Stiles.

“She didn’t tell me” said Malia “I came here with the thing I took from Derek’s loft and when I was here I found out, because we were all about to find out anyway”

“So your parents” spoke Scott “They were friends with Talia Hale?”

Chris looked at Olivia as did Malia “No” answered the blond “They met her through me”

“And how did you meet them?” asked Stiles “Talia just popped at your door one day?”

“No” she shook her head “Obviously not, Derek and Cora introduced me to Talia”

“Why?” asked Isaac.

She paused and swallowed before answering “Derek used to be my boyfriend”

Slowly Scott and Isaac turned to look from Olivia with shocked eyes to Stiles, the human was looking at Olivia with lips partially gapped and huge eyes; this was getting worse by the second.


	26. Meetings and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris takes Olivia to the station and the McCall pack have a meeting.

Stiles stopped as he opened the door of his Jeep, he looked up and saw her there, standing at the bottom of the steps of the Argent house, her arms crossed over her chest and her hair rolling down her shoulders; her eyes locked over him, her face had an expression he had never seen, she looked tired, hurt and he could see the pleading in her eyes.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, Malia and Chris had remained in the house as the boys had left to get back in the car; Scott had to talk to the rest of the pack but he had given Chris his word that he wouldn’t tell the Hales about Olivia.

Not yet at least.

Stiles looked away first, he stepped into the car and closed the door as she watched, she watched them drive up the street, she watched them disappear and she understood; she really did, at least she was really trying to understand, trying to step into their shoes, his shoes. With a deep breath, Olivia turned on her heels and walked back into the house, Malia was typing on her phone, her bag over her shoulder but she looked up instantly when Olivia walked into the living room.

“Thank you Malia” nodded Olivia.

“Of course” Malia answered, “I understand”

“I know he’s your father but…

“He’s a monster” Malia jumped into the sentence, Olivia flinched at the word but pulled herself together before Malia could make more of it. “He tried to kill you”

“For what I’ve heard, he has tried to kill just about everyone”

Malia nodded and shoved her phone back in her jeans “I’m gonna go now” Olivia nodded and she felt an urge to cry. “Text me if you need anything”

Olivia nodded and followed Malia with her sight as the young werecoyote made her way towards the door, Malia pulled the door open and was out before Chris returned from the basement; she looked down at her hands but rapidly turned to look at Chris, he was holding her backpack with his left hand and a phone on the other.

“We should get going too” he said, walking over towards Olivia.

“Yes” answered Olivia, her voice rising a tone.

Chris had helped her but that didn’t mean she trusted him, he had helped her as a debt he owned her, as a weight he had in his heart, but that didn’t mean she was less grateful about the shelter he had given her, the plan he had come up with for her. She just didn’t trust him like Scott seemed to do.

Olivia pulled the door of Chris’ car opened and stepped inside, Argent had called the station to confirm he had found Olivia and that he would be taking her to the station; this girl always brought trouble were she went but he had changed, he wasn’t going to erase his problems the way he had done in the past, he was keeping his word to Allison and her new family motto and that was all there was to that.

The car drove up the street, Olivia sitting next to him as she looked out the window, her eyes watching the racing houses and trees; he could tell she was a bit more shaken than she was trying to let on, facing Scott and specially Stiles with everything they had talked was difficult, bringing her dead parents and her link to the Hales had been reopening old wounds that Chris was starting to think had never healed.

Olivia understood, she understood he was so upset with her, so disappointed, so hurt, she had seen the look on his face and she understood why he felt like that; she had lied, she had lied about half of her life, she had refused to tell Stiles about what she really was, she had known what Scott and the rest of the wolves were as soon as she had seen them and still she had refused to reveal her secret.

 _“How many people are you gonna hurt?”_ she thought, she bit her lower lip to avoid crying as the car entered the parking lot of the station.

“He’s not gonna let them hurt you” Chris finally spoke, he parked the car and kept his eyes straightforward as Olivia turned to look at him. Chris looked down at his hands and then turned to look at her “You don’t trust me, I get it”

Her eyes hardened “Not completely” she answered.

“I know” he nodded “But Scott,” he took a deep breath “Scott is the kind of guy you can trust, he gave you his word, Olivia” her eyes softened and Chris saw a shade of hope in her eyes that he had only seen once before.

“Ok” she nodded, she turned to the door and pushed open the door of the car, she could feel her heart beating madly in her chest and she was only glad that Chris couldn’t hear it.

Chris pushed the door open for Olivia, the young woman stepped inside and as soon as the door closed behind them, everyone turned to look at them; eyes tearing away from papers and computers, the loud noises rapidly replaced by whispers.

Unwillingly, Olivia looked over her shoulder at Chris just as the door of the Sheriff’s office swung open and Sheriff Stilinski walked out, his expression tired and worried, heavy dark bags under his eyes and his hands pushed into his pockets.

From all the people she had ever known, the last person she had ever pictured being behind her to tell this monumental lie, was Chris Argent; yet here he was because at the end of the day the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

 

___________//____________

 

Deaton sighed and proceeded to pass a hand over his face, he opened his eyes and looked at the kids that were sitting around the back of the shop; his eyes focused over Scott as he finished telling the story that Chris and Olivia had told them; Malia was the only member of the McCall pack that was not present.

“But it can’t be good, right?” Lydia spoke, her mind was rushing with questions but she had remained silent until Scott had finished telling them what had happened at the Argent house; Allison had been visibly upset after learning that her father had lied and that Olivia had been sitting in her basement all this time.

Deaton teared his eyes from Scott and focused on Lydia, the young woman had her long hair tied in an intricate braid and her big eyes were focused over Deaton; she had been shocked and upset to learn that Aiden had lied by not mentioning he knew where Olivia was, she had been disappointed to learn that Jackson too had known about Olivia but had decided to lie to their faces.

“No” answered Deaton, his eyes over the Banshee “Hybrids – they are difficult”

“What do you mean difficult?” asked Liam, he glanced at Scott and then at Deaton “What does that mean?”

“I’ve come across a few hybrids in my life” nodded Deaton “They can get out of control”

“Meaning what?” asked Kira, she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

“But I’m not especially worried about that” added Deaton “And I’m sure neither are you, Lydia” Kira and Allison glanced at Lydia, Isaac had his eyes focused over his shoes, while Stiles had kept his eyes over the operation table since they had gotten there; Scott and Liam glanced at each other before turning back to Deaton.

“You’re right” nodded Lydia “A Succubus doesn’t exactly have the best description on the book” Lydia glanced at Allison and then turned to Scott.

“Demonic” nodded Deaton, Isaac looked up at him “They are described as demonic spirits, that usually use sexual attraction to manipulate humans”

“We need to talk to Derek” said Allison, she passed both of her hands through her hair and glanced at Scott “Tell him what’s going on”

“Let me talk to her first” whispered Stiles, the group glanced at him, he looked away from the table and turned to look at Scott.

Scott looked at Stiles, he had been hurt deeply by the lies that Olivia had told, but they had all seen how scared she was and despite the hurt Stiles was feeling, Scott knew that he would try to help ease Olivia’s fear no matter what.

“Ok” nodded Scott, he gave Stiles a short smile “Talk to her, tell her we want to meet with Derek” Stiles nodded.

“Maybe she should be there” whispered Liam, Stiles looked at him “So she knows we have her back, right?”

“He has a point” shrugged Isaac “But we can’t just all go barging into Derek’s loft, maybe just Scott and her”

“I’ll go too” said Stiles.

“Scott, and Olivia and Stiles” Isaac shrugged.

“Talk to her” sighed Scott as he turned to Stiles “And when you do, we’ll go from there”

It didn’t take long after that for the meeting to dissolve, somehow everyone felt emotionally drained; Liam and Isaac were whispering to each other, strangely enough the pair had clicked instantly when Scott had introduced them to each other, Kira was walking next to Scott in silence as Allison replayed in her mind what she was going to tell her father, she felt betrayed and she wanted and needed an explanation. A head of the group Stiles was walking with his hands in his jeans and his mind kept playing over and over again all the things that had been said at the Argent house, the way she had looked, the way the words had slipped out of her lips, she had been scared and even if he was angry and hurt he wanted to help her.

Lydia was the last one to step out of the vet clinic but she stopped and turned to look at Deaton, the doctor had his arms crossed over his chest and she was almost sure that the gears in his brain were turning just as much as they were turning in her own brain.

“Do you have a Beastiary I could borrow?” she asked, Deaton raised a questioning eyebrow at her. “I could come back later for it”

“I do have one” he nodded “Is there something you need from it? Specifically?”

“Yes” she nodded.

“Can I help you?”

“While I come back” she sighed and looked over her shoulder but everyone looked lost in their own conversation “Can you look up some information for me?”

“What is it?”

“Do you think it could happen to others like it happened to me?” she whispered “That they didn’t know what they were until something triggered it, do you think that can happen with other creatures?”

“I’ll look it up” nodded Deaton “Come back at around ten, ok?”

"Ok, sounds good"

“Lydia” said Deaton, he noticed Allison and Kira looking at them from over Lydia’s shoulder “Don’t tell the others just yet”

“I was gonna ask you the same thing”

And with that the Banshee turned around and walked towards Allison and Kira, her head was overflowing with all the information she had about the supernatural world, she knew what a Succubus was, she had read about them on the Beastiary once when she had decided to learn everything she could about the world she now belonged to; but there was something bothering her now, something she had read but had decided not to voice in front of everyone.

But she had to know.


	27. The Cafeteria and The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia answers Danny's questions and Kira talks to Lydia.

“So, that’s how it works?” asked Danny as he leaned over the table, cafeteria echoing with diverse voices and noises as the group sat around a table.

“Yeah” nodded Olivia “But it’s temporary, it won’t last long” she paused “Well, yes it could but I don’t know how to control that very well yet, so I don’t try it”

Danny glanced at Ethan, who was sitting next to him and then turned back to the blond girl sitting in front of him; she gave him a soft smile and propped her head over her hand, Jackson was sitting next to her and Aiden sat at her other side.

“Is there someone who is immune?” asked Danny, Jackson and Aiden turned to look at him, obviously Danny had been asking all the right questions that the twins and Jackson had not asked.

“Um, yeah actually” she nodded slowly “My dad became immune after the long exposure to the hormones” her eyes darted from Danny to Ethan and then back to Danny “And a few other creatures are harder to control, from what I’ve heard”

“So that you know, just your dad?” asked Aiden.

“Yeah” she answered rapidly as her mind screamed the opposite, Danny squinted his eyes as he looked at her.

“What about humans?” asked Ethan.

“I’ve never heard of a human who is immune” she answered, she pulled her head away from her hand and looked down at her empty tray.

“What about Alphas?” said Jackson.

“You’re asking about Scott?” asked Olivia, she turned to look at him.

“Yes”

“I’m pretty sure he’s immune” she answered “Alphas are the power source of a pack, that makes them stronger and Scott being the true alpha makes him even stronger, so I don’t think that my powers could work on Scott” she shrugged “Not that I would try, either way”

Silence fell over the table, Danny had found it fascinating that Olivia turned out to be a hybrid, he had seen strange things, his best friend had been a Kanima and his boyfriend was a werewolf, but he had never seen anything like her, he had never heard of someone who had those abilities.

But Danny was also aware that things that were different often sparked negative reactions and in this case it could be murderous reactions.

“What about Stiles?” Danny asked after a few minutes in silence.

“What about him?” asked Olivia, she propped her head over her hand once more.

“Are you still dating?” he shrugged “I mean, all the chaos that went down with the shooting at your house and his pack finding out who you really are that had to be a surprise for him”

“We haven’t talked since they went to Chris Argent’s house” answered Olivia “So, I don’t know if we are still dating, but there is a very big chance that we are not”

“Huh” whispered Danny “Well, at least you have a pack now”

“At least I do” smiled Olivia, Danny smiled back at her.

Jackson looked at Olivia, the young woman was scanning the cafeteria, everyone had been talking about her, about the shooting and about the fact that she had been hiding at the forest; she looked tired, she had stayed with the twins since her house had been in lockdown until later that day, but she still looked beautiful, her golden hair long and shiny and her eyes intense. And Jackson couldn’t say he wasn’t happy, he was glad that she had told him her secret before she told Stiles, he was glad she was his Alpha and not Stiles’ even if he was still a bit worried about her past with Derek, he watched her scan the tables and the people and then her eyes landed over Scott’s table and they lingered a bit over Stiles before she looked away and turned to Danny and Ethan.

 

___________//____________

 

Kira walked down the hall towards the library, it was almost Friday and the pack had still not talked to Derek and Stiles was yet to talk to Olivia about coming forward to Derek about her being back in town; but what was worrying Kira above everything was the fact that Lydia had been acting a bit strange for the past few days.

The Banshee had had a fight with Aiden over his silence about Olivia’s whereabouts and for the moment they weren’t talking to each other but she had been spending a lot of time at the library, caring books that were too old to be part of the school and that by their smell Isaac had told Kira that they belonged to the vet clinic.

So now as the rain fell heavily outside, Kira walked down the hallway with her hands in the pockets of her hoodie, Scott had decided to ask Stiles to talk to Olivia that same day so the Kitsune had decided to give the best friends alone time while Liam and Isaac disappeared to talk to Mason.

Kira pushed the door open and walked inside, a few students sat around the long tables but she recognized Lydia instantly by the color of her hair; the Banshee had her back to the door and seemed absorbed in whatever she was reading.

“Hey” whispered Kira as she reached Lydia, her hand landing over the back of one of the chairs; Lydia’s head snapped up and turned to look at Kira. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing” answered Lydia, Kira raised her eyebrow and looked down at the books she had opened around the table and the notebook she was using to take notes.

“Doesn’t seem like it”

“I’m just going through a few things of the Beastiary” explained Lydia, Kira pulled the chair out from under the table and sat down next to her friend.

“Why?” asked Kira “You have read it already”

Lydia looked at Kira and then turned to look down at her notes and the book she was currently reading, she picked up a pen and then turned to look at Kira; the young Kitsune was looking at her with big eyes and a soft and sweet smile over her face.

“What’s going on?” asked Kira, she reached out and pulled one of the books towards herself, it was opened on a page of demonic spirits and creatures. “Is this about Olivia?”

“I’ve been looking at a few things” Lydia finally admitted “With some books Deaton lend me”

“Ok” nodded Kira, she glanced at the notebook and then at Kira “What kind of things?”

“Kira” started Lydia “You have to promise you won’t tell Scott, at least not now, we need to focus on Derek and the hunters”

“Lydia, I…

Lydia reacted rapidly and wrapped her hands around the wrists of her friend, she leaned forward and looked at Kira deep in the eyes.

“I understand” whispered Lydia “He’s the Alpha, our Alpha, but right now Scott has a lot in his hands and at the moment I am not sure if what I’m about to show you is the real thing, so you have to promise because we can’t worry Scott with just assumptions”

Kira looked at her and pressed her lips into a thin line, Lydia was right, if she only had assumptions they would only worry Scott, so she finally nodded at her friend “Ok, you’re right”

Lydia smiled and let go of Kira’s hands and leaned back against the chair, she turned her attention to the notebook and book she had been reading, and handed the book to Kira.

“Read this” she pointed at a paragraph and Kira looked down at it, taking the book from Lydia.

Kira frowned and looked up at Lydia a few minutes later after she had read the page the Lydia had signaled for her; Lydia had an anxious look over her face.

“What is that?” asked Kira, she looked down at the page once more.

“The Beastiary we have here doesn’t say much about them” explained Lydia “Like you just saw, there is only a page about them, but Deaton pulled a few strings and a friend of his is going to send him another Beastiary, a more complete one” Lydia made a pause, Kira could tell that she was excited about this investigation “Like a especial edition of the Beastiary and maybe then we can get more information and then we can tell Scott”

“Ok, I get it,” nodded Kira, “But why is this so important?”

Lydia nodded and turned to the notebook, she scooped it up and slammed it over the book Kira had over her lap, a few heads turned around to glare at them but Lydia could care less about the way people were looking at her at the moment.

Kira looked down at the notes, she flipped through them, reading and frowning, the notes of information were almost like a private diary, a few things only Lydia could probably understand but still Kira read on until she was done and she looked up at Lydia.

“So, this creature” whispered Kira “It’s like Olivia,”

“Yes, sort of” nodded Lydia.

“But the pictures you printed and have here, the ones on the book, they are two of them” pointed out Kira “Why?”

“Pairs” nodded Lydia “Deaton thinks they are stronger in pairs”

“But if Olivia is here…

“Where is the other one?” asked Lydia, her eyebrow rising as she saw realization starting to hit Kira “Where’s the Incubus?”


	28. Bloody Nails and Scary Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to talk to Olivia.

As Lydia and Kira made their way out of the library and towards Lydia’s car, Olivia trotted down the stairs of her house, her hand firm over the handrail; the doorbell only had to ring twice to get Olivia up from her bed and even before it rang she knew who was at the other side of it.

The young woman crossed the living room with her heart racing but determination in her mind, she was terrified, not the way she had been the night of the shooting, this was different, she was scared because she didn’t want to lose him, but she had done everything to achieve just that. With a deep breath, she curled her hand around the doorknob of the front door and pulled the door open.

And Stiles appeared at the other side of the door.

Olivia swallowed hard, her grip around the doorknob turning her knuckles white as they looked at each other; it had been just a few hours ago that she had seen him at the cafeteria.

“Hi” she spoke first.

“Hey” he nodded, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans “I need to talk to you”

“I know” she nodded and stepped away from the door to allow him inside; Stiles hesitated for a moment, balancing himself on the ball of his feet before he stepped into the house he was sure he knew by memory by now.

Over the wall exactly behind the door he noticed the bullet hole, from Olivia’s story he realized that she had been the one to shoot the gun that left that hole, of course he didn’t know she had been aiming at Peter Hale; Stiles pressed his lips into a thin line and turned his attention away from the wall and walked towards the living room, Olivia closing the door before she followed him.

He sat down over the sofa where they had made out several times, the sofa where they had sat when he had promised her he would help her figure out what was happening when she had been the one holding all the secrets. Olivia hoovered in front of the sofa before she decided to sit over the coffee table in front of Stiles, pressing her hands between her knees as she looked at him.

Stiles looked around the room, any mess from the fight between Oscar and Olivia was already gone, everything had returned to its place; almost as if nothing had ever happened. He turned his attention back to the girl in front of him, she was looking at him, her eyes big but the dark bags under her eyes were getting darker.

“Scott wants to talk to Derek” he finally spoke, there was no reason to delay this anymore.

“I know” she nodded, Ethan had told her he had overheard a conversation between Stiles, Scott and Isaac earlier that week.

“He’ll talk to him this Friday” he continued almost as if Olivia hadn’t say a word, he noticed as the young woman tensed but nodded “He wants you to be there”

“Of course” whispered Olivia, she wasn’t really sure she was in any kind of position to deny anything from the Alpha that had promised to protect her from the hunters; even after she had lied and after she had said she hadn’t said a word because she didn’t trust Scott. “I’ll be there” she said, her voice hoarse, she pressed her knees harder and her hands cried in pain but she didn’t stop.

“I think Cora is gonna be there too”

Olivia pulled one of her hands away from her knees and Stiles noticed how red her skin was, she scratched the back of her neck with force, biting into her tongue when she ripped the skin; she had never really gotten over that antic she had, scratching the back of her neck when she was nervous.

“What about his pack?” she asked, trying not to ask just about Peter.

“No, just Cora and Derek”

Olivia nodded, she forced her hand away from her neck and curled her hand into a fist to avoid showing the blood on her nails to Stiles.

“I’ll be there” she answered “I promise”

“Don’t worry about anything” Stiles added “Scott will be there and he won’t let anything happen, ok?” she looked at him “I’m gonna be there too”

“You are?” she blurt out before she could think it properly.

“Of course I am” he gave her a weak smile and Olivia felt an urge to start crying.

A silence fell between them for a few seconds, Olivia could feel her heart hammering against her ribs and she wanted to cry and scream and tell him how sorry she was, how much he meant to her, how much she wished she had told him; but instead, Stiles nodded and started to push himself up from the sofa.

“Stiles” she said rapidly, her bloodstained hand reaching out to grab his wrist.

He looked down at her hand, he frowned at the blood that hadn’t been there before and looked up at her before she pulled her hand back, balled into a fist “I’m so sorry”

“It’s ok” he nodded.

“No it’s not” she pulled her other hand from between her knees and covered her mouth for a second before she looked up at him again “I really like you”

“You cant like me and not trust me, Olivia” he explained, he looked at her and by god did he want to hug her.

“I do trust you” she whispered, and she was amazed at how much she could hold her tears back “I didn’t trust Scott not telling Derek”

“I would have asked him not to” pointed out Stiles “I would have protected you, Liv”

She looked at him, her eyes darting around his face, he looked paler than usual and the light that always seemed to follow him was not there; she looked down at her hands, her nails were bloody but the wound on the back of her neck was already gone. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, he looked at her and gave her a weak smile.

“We’ll meet at Scott’s after school on Friday” he added before he pushed himself up.

Olivia stood up too and crossed her arms over her chest as she followed Stiles towards the door, she had found something unique in Stiles, something light and bright and she had ruined it; she had tainted it, she had darkened it.

“I’ll see you on Friday then” she said, she cleared her throat and reached for the doorknob, she pulled the door open and the cold breeze that filtered into the house only made her feel worse.

“Sure” and with that he walked out of the house, Olivia watched him walk towards his car, and as he reached the Jeep, he stopped and turned around partially; and she was there, like she always was when he left her house, looking at him from the entrance, but this time there was no smile, only her big eyes and the dark bags under them.

And he realized what it had been that he had seen that day as he drove away from the Argent house, her eyes had screamed so many things, but now he could see clearly what they screamed the most; loneliness. He had lost his mother and that had been terrible, he remembered going home and feeling the presence of his mother slowly starting to disappear as the days went by until finally only her memory remained, because they no longer had the furniture she had picked for the house, her hands hadn’t touched the new things in his room.

But with Olivia it was different, he had his dad, he had Scott and Lydia, and Allison and even Isaac and Liam, but Olivia had no one, she returned home every day to a house that day by day was more her own and less her family’s; she had returned to Beacon Hills to get closer to her parents, to hold on to something that reminded her of them; but she still returned to a house that was slowly forgetting Sofia and Maxwell Warden and was turning into Olivia Warden’s house instead.

And he knew how terrible it felt to be alone, to feel like all the doors are shutting down on you even if you were the one to blame; in the end everyone deserved a second chance, right? Scott had given just about everyone a second chance, he even tolerated to be around Peter when Peter had tried to kill him multiple times and was probably planning on doing it again.

He turned around fully, one of his hands rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke.

“I could pick you up on Friday, if you want to”

 

___________//____________

 

Allison ran down the corridor, the lights above her flickered and a few went off, but it didn’t matter, she had her eyes darting from the floor to straight ahead; she panted as she pumped her legs faster and faster. She glanced quickly at the floor, the shadow chasing behind her, elongated dangerously and she felt a scream tie up in her throat as she continued to run down the hall.

“ _Faster!”_ she could hear her own voice roaring with fear in her mind _“Faster!”_

But this was as fast as she could go, her legs were aching, electric pain shooting up them as she continued to run, taking a curve in a false hope that this time she would be able to lose her chaser.

Her shoes slipped under her, she tripped to the left but with an agile move her aunt Kate had taught her, Allison pushed herself from the wall and bounced against the other one, regaining her stability and pumping her legs even more; she knew this was her last chance, if she didn’t get out of there now, her legs would give out and he would get her and that would be the end.

And then she saw them, the doors, just a few feet away from her and her heart screamed with joy and her legs roared with pain as they pushed forward and the sweat rolled down her neck and the heavy hand landed over her shoulder, the nails ripping her shirt as they dug into her skin and Allison screamed as she was dragged back and away from the doors.


	29. All About The Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson doesn't want Olivia to go alone and Aiden doesn't want to tell.

“I’m obviously going with you” hissed Jackson as he hoovered behind Olivia, the young woman sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, her hand wrapped around the spine of her Biology textbook inside her locker.

“No, you are not” she answered, she opened her eyes and pulled the book out of the locker before she turned to look at Jackson. “We’ve already had this conversation, Jackson”

“Yes, and I told you I wasn’t comfortable with your decision”

“Yes” Olivia rolled her eyes “But it’s my decision, I’m going without you, and that final”

“Olivia”

“Jackson” she hissed, her voice rising and her eyes flashing for an instant before they were back to normal “I get you’re worried, but Scott and Stiles will be there, it’ll be fine”

“Stiles?” he mocked, his voice a bit angry to be considered mockery, he raised his eyebrows as he looked down at the young woman in front of him. “So you guys are back together?”

“Seriously?” her eyebrows shut up as well “That’s what you’re going for, Jackson?”

He rolled his eyes, not really ashamed he had let that comment slip, she had known almost from day one that he was interested in her and the fact that she was now his Alpha didn’t really diminish that fact.

“You haven’t seen that guy in years” Jackson said, “You don’t know how he can react”

“I saw him at the station a few weeks ago” pointed out Olivia “Nothing will happen, its not like he is going to rip my throat out with his teeth in front of Scott”

“Are we talking about the same Derek?”

Olivia sighed, and closed her locker, holding the book against her chest with one hand before she reached out and took his wrist with her free hand, she gave him a soft smile, because he was right, she hadn’t seen Derek in years, but she wanted to believe there was something of the old Derek inside the new one.

“I’ll be fine, Jackson” she nodded “The last thing we need is to antagonize him and from what you guys and Argent have told me, he isn’t very fond of you or the twins, so I’m going alone and that’s that” she took a deep breath “He’ll understand that we have better things to worry about than to slash at each other, those hunters might want me, but they won’t just stop when they get me”

“You think they want everyone?” he asked, sarcasm dripping out of every pore “Overachievers aren’t they?”

Olivia raised her left eyebrow but squeezed his wrist softly “They won’t stop with me, reputation is everything for hunters, taking down the last Hales will make them the talk of the town, and let’s not mention Kira and Lydia or the Twins”

“You seem to know a lot”

“I’ve been running from them my whole life, knowing them is what has kept me alive” she explained.

“Fine” Jackson sighed, “But let me know how it goes”

“Of course I will” she smiled “I’ll tell you guys everything”

“You know what I mean” he groaned as she added the twins into the equation.

“And anyway” she added, ignoring Jackson’s comment “I need you to keep an eye on Aiden”

“What’s wrong with him?” asked Jackson.

“There’s something going on with him” she explained “I don’t know what it is, but there’s something”

Jackson looked over his shoulder and around the hallway, at the far end he could see Danny and Ethan talking and smiling, he could see Kira talking with a random girl he had seen before and he could even see Erika but Aiden, who was usually around with Ethan, was nowhere to be found.

“I’ll look into it”

“Thank you” smiled Olivia, her hand slipped away from his skin and she hugged her book “I’ll see you later then”

“Be careful” he whispered.

“I will, don’t worry” she smiled and started to walk down the hall even if she wasn’t feeling confident at all about seeing Derek.

 

___________//____________

 

Aiden looked around the yard, a few students were walking around, talking, laughing, arguing, a teacher shot his a suspicious glare as Aiden spin on his heels, hands in the pockets of his jeans and a worried expression over his face; things were just getting complicated by the second.

The young man pulled his phone out of his jeans and looked down at it, rereading the message he had gotten just before lunch ended and now here he was, where they always met yet he was still waiting. He locked his phone and shoved it back into his jeans, his heart hammering as he scanned the yard one last time before he smelled her a second before she came into view.

She was walking fast, her hands in the pockets of her jeans and the flannel shirt she had thrown over a white tee was flapping around her as she made her way towards him; she turned to look around, almost as if she wanted to make sure that no one was following her, her pitch black hair waving around with the breeze before she turned to look at him.

“I didn’t think you would come” she spoke even before she stopped moving in front of him.

“Of course I did” he sighed “You said it was important”

“It is” she pulled a hand out of her pockets and passed it through her hair, ruffling it as her eyes darted around the yard; this wasn’t the girl he was used to.

“Allison,” he spoke, reaching out to her, his hand hoovering over her shoulder before he dropped it back to his side “We can figure this out”

“Can we?” she hissed, as she turned to look at him, she crossed her arms over her chest and took a deep breath “What if we can’t? What then?”

Aiden looked at her and was only grateful that she couldn’t hear how hard his heart was beating, he shifted his weight from one leg to the other; he could see the way this was eating her away, the way it weighted on her that this was still a secret, and he was sure it was reflecting on his face as well, and if it wasn’t at the moment, it would very soon.

“Do you think we should tell someone?” he finally spoke, she nodded gently.

“I do” she whispered “We can’t do this anymore, it’s obvious we can’t”

“Allison, please” he whispered, he passed a hand through his face before he looked at her “Who are we supposed to tell?”

“Then what do you want to do, Aide, huh?”

“Let’s just wait” he said “Please, I – I just need to sort this out”

“I need to sort this out too” she hissed, pressing her palm over her chest “I can’t do this anymore, I really can’t and I need you there when we confess”

“Confess?” gasped Aiden “This is not a crime, Argent”

“Whatever!” she groaned, exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air for a moment “Whatever you want to call it, I need you there, Aiden, I really do”

“I’ll be there, Allison, trust me”

Allison looked at him, her eyes drilling into him and she could see he wasn’t lying, he was being honest about being there and Allison felt her soul breath because she couldn’t do this alone, she really did need him to be there.

“Please let’s just wait, ok?”

“One more time” she finally agreed.

“One more time” he nodded “If it happens again, we do what you want”

“It will happen again, Aiden, you know that” and with that she turned around on her heels, her hair flying around her like a dark wave before she marched back to the school building, leaving Aiden watching her go and his mind swarming with questions.


	30. Lilies, Violets and Foxgloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all smell different things.

It felt like time had stopped, like the air had turned heavy and stale, almost as if the windows in the McCall house had never been opened, the hammering of hearts had turned into a deafening sound as the beats started to accelerate and still no one said a word.

He took a step forward and the scent blasted out of her body like a defense mechanism, replacing the stale air with the scent of lilies and violets and foxgloves and the tension in the room turned unbearable.

“Derek” spoke Scott, he could see Cora’s wide eyes and the way Stiles had glanced at Scott had told him that someone had to say something before actions were taken without thought.

But Derek couldn’t hear Scott, his mind had forgotten Scott was standing just a few feet away from him, he had forgotten Cora was standing next to him and that Stiles was standing a few feet in front of him and next to HER.

He could just see her, with her golden hair falling over her shoulders, the way her eyes seemed a bit darker than they had been the last time he had seen her; and she looked so different yet she looked just like he remembered her, except taller, and he could only see the leather jacket she had on; the leather jacket that had once belonged to him.

And Derek Hale couldn’t smell the lilies or the violets or the foxgloves as his eyes darkened and he remembered, he remembered the way her eyes had looked so hurt the last time he had seen her, the way she had screamed and the way she had rushed out of the house, and the way he hadn’t followed her; but what he remembered the most was the way the air had smelled, the way burned leaves smelled, the way burned hair and skin smelled.

“Olivia” spoke Cora, she took a step forward to reach her but Derek’s body reacted and he grabbed his sister’s wrist and pulled her back. “Derek” she hissed, but he didn’t hear her as he turned to look at Scott.

“What is this?”

“Look, we wanted to… started Stiles.

Derek turned to him, anger erupting from every pore in his body, he pointed at Stiles with his free hand, and making a huge effort not to show his fangs.

“Shut up” he turned to Scott “What is this?!”

“Derek” spoke Olivia, and Derek felt his heart clench painfully but still he refused to turn to look at her, this wasn’t happening.

“She’s what the hunters want” explained Scott, he glanced at Cora, the younger Hale sibling was looking at Olivia and her eyes at least were showing all the things Derek’s weren’t.

Derek cocked his head to the left slightly, his eyes over Scott, as his mind screamed trying to make sense of what was happening and how was this even possible.

“She died” he finally spoke, letting go of Cora’s wrist.

“Derek, let me… she started.

“You died!” he hissed as he turned to look at Olivia “I smelled it all over the woods, the burned hair, the burned leaves and flesh!”

“I thought I was dying!” she groaned, but still she didn’t move “You need to listen to me”

“You lied” his voice had dropped a bit but the bitterness was still very present in his voice “You lied all these years, I thought you were dead”

“I thought you had died too” she attacked back “I read about the Hale fire and I thought you had all died” she curled her hands in fists “ _I really wished Peter had died”_

“She needs our help” said Stiles, he took a step forward and Derek shot him a glare “The hunters want her and she can’t fight them all off”

“Derek” said Scott, Derek tore his eyes from Stiles and turned to the True Alpha “We all know that even if they get her, they won’t stop there, they’ll want others” Scott glanced at Cora “They’ll want Kira, and Lydia, maybe Jackson too since he was a Kanima, no one is safe”

Derek swallowed hard, forcing his anger down, forcing himself to breath and think, he looked at Stiles and Olivia and then turned to look at Scott.

“What do you have in mind?”

“We stand together, three packs to make one” explained Scott, “They won’t be able to take us down, together we are too many to bring down”

“What about the Omegas?” asked Cora, she glanced at Olivia and then pushed her hair behind her ears as she turned to Scott.

“I have them covered” Olivia spoke, the Hales and Scott turned to look at her. “They aren’t Omegas anymore”

“Of course not” hissed Derek “Only you would take the twins under your wing”

“Only you would still have Peter around” she spat back, she tightened her jaw.

How was this happening? How had this happened? All those nights he woke up drenched in sweat, thinking she had died, all those nights he had believed he had been unable to help her. It had been such a different pain from the one he had felt with Paige, with Paige he had known his exact role in her death, he had held her in his arms and he had cried and he had loved her and he had started to get sharp and cold and hard after that. But with Olivia it had been so different, they had argued, he had screamed, she had screamed back and then she was out the door and he hadn’t followed her and when he had decided to go look for her, the woods smelled liked burned hair and leaves and flowers and skin and he had known, he had known something had happened to her and he hadn’t been there to help her because he had decided to stay back at the house.

“I thought you were dead until a few days ago, Derek” she spoke, and her voice sounded just like it had when he had met her. “I saw you at the station and you wanted the Sheriff to look up a plate number and I couldn’t do it” she paused “I couldn’t believe you were alive and I couldn’t face you there and then, so I ran and – and I really thought you were dead”

“But that day at the station, the Sheriff said he was talking… And Derek frowned as he looked at her, and he felt a tinge of shock and maybe betrayal as he remembered the exact words of the Sheriff, he slowly turned to look at Stiles “To Stiles’ girlfriend”

The silence fell over the room, all eyes shifting to Stiles, who stood next to Olivia, he opened his mouth to make his case just as Derek’s shock and anger took the better of him and he stepped forwards menacingly, his eyes red and his fangs out.

Stiles felt the push before he even realized Derek was about to rip his throat out with his teeth, and he stumbled back as his eyes adjusted to Olivia; the young woman was standing just where he had been, her claws were out and in a position Stiles had seen Derek and Scott use when they were ready to attack.

Scott’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at Olivia and the way her eyes had shifted from brown-greenish, her eyes were now fully pigmented, from the irises to the whites, and not red, like an Alpha, but a deep purple.

“Stop” she hissed. “Please”

Derek looked at her, retracting his fangs and nails and his eyes turning back to their beautiful green just as Olivia’ demonic eyes turned back to normal; Derek looked at her, and his eyes softened and cracked for a split second before he turned to look at Scott.

“Only until we get rid of the hunters” and with that he turned on his heels and marched towards the door of the house.


	31. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek goes for a midnight stroll and Olivia accepts her biggest weakness.

The Friday afternoon had left Derek Hale feeling exhausted and emotionally drained, he had left Scott’s house with Cora but they hadn’t talked about Olivia or the hunters, or anything in particular to be honest. Cora had remained silent as Derek drove back to their apartment, her eyes wondering out the window as her brother clenched to the steering wheel and his heart fought to get back under control.

But it hadn’t been until Saturday afternoon that Peter had come waltzing into the apartment of his nephews to ask about the meeting with Scott. Derek rolled over his bed as he replayed the talk they had had with Peter that day.

“Olivia is back” Cora had said after Peter had asked about their mopey moods.

“From the dead?” Peter had asked, he narrowed his eyes had looked at Cora.

“Yes” Derek had answered “She’s back in town”

“I thought you and Talia had said she was dead” pointed out Peter.

“We never found her body” explained Derek “We only smelled the burned flesh and leaves”

Peter had turned from Derek to Cora, and Derek would never know how horrified Cora had felt as she saw how convincing Peter looked as he pretended not to know about Olivia being alive.

“ _He’s a monster”_ Cora had thought before Derek spoke.

“She has a pack now”

Peter’s head snapped to Derek and Cora frowned, only Malia would have known why he was so interested in hearing what came next.

“She’s in McCall’s pack?” asked Peter.

“No” answered Derek “She has her own pack”

Peter’s eyes shined as his eyebrows shot up “What new pack?”

“She’s the Alpha of the Twins and Jackson” Cora answered.

“Don’t you say” whispered Peter, he turned to Cora “Would you look at that”

Cora and Peter looked at each other for a few seconds, everything in Cora was screaming alert and danger, she knew how dangerous Peter was but now, there was something in the way his eyes shined that made the hair on the back of her neck stand.

Derek pushed away the memory of the conversation with Peter and sat down over his bed, the apartment was awfully quiet, he couldn’t hear Cora typing on her phone or computer, he couldn’t hear Peter wondering around the first floor as he usually did when he snuck into their apartment.

He took a deep breath and pushed the covers away from him before he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pushed himself up to his feet, the house felt oppressive and suffocating and Derek felt a pang in his chest as he wished his mother was still there with them, to help them figure out how was it that Olivia was still alive.

Derek had smelled the woods, he had smelled the burnt flesh and hair, the burned leaves and flowers, he had smelled the terror and the pain and he had been so sure she was dead; there was no way someone could survive being burned like that.

“ _Peter did”_ he remembered as he walked towards his closet, everyone had thought that Peter would never get better and yet, here he was, still making everyone’s lives impossible with his sarcastic comments, his death threats.

How had she done it?

Peter had survived because he had been helped, he had been taken to a hospital, but who had helped Olivia? They never found her body and Talia had checked the hospital of Beacon Hills and nearby towns and none had brought in a severely burned girl.

The young wolf pulled the closet door open and proceeded to push down his sweatpants, he pulled out a pair of underwear and jeans that were followed by a grey shirt and his signature leather jacket; he closed the door of the closet and in the darkness made his way towards the door of the room; he couldn’t be there anymore, he felt like he couldn’t breathe, like he needed to be outside, like anything would be better than laying over his bed as his mind tried to make sense of everything that had happened.

As soundlessly as he could, Derek made his way down the stairs, the keys of his black Camaro tucked in the pocket of his jeans, his hand hoovered over the doorknob, he wasn’t sure if he should leave a note for his sister, or just text her later, he didn’t want her to worry but he was almost sure that Cora would understand why he couldn’t be in the house anymore.

And he was right, Cora knew how he felt, because Cora herself had left the house hours ago.

 

___________//____________

 

A soft rain had started to fall when Derek pushed the door of his car open, the fog drifted around the woods deliciously as Derek started to walk down the forest; he had left the car where he usually did, the darkness, the way the place smelled, the rain, everything felt so familiar and it made him feel so at home.

The leaves crunched under his booted feet as he made his way in the darkness, his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, his body made its way towards that particular place as his mind drifted to all the things that had happened in the last few days. A cold wind ruffled his hair and made his eyes sting but Derek kept walking, every step he took to get closer to his destination made him feel better, made him feel closer to his mother.

The outline of the structure came to view just a few feet away from Derek, the rain was falling harder and even with the burnt color of the wood of the Hale house, Derek felt incredibly at home; he loved his apartment, but his house would always have his heart.

It wasn’t until he started making his way towards the porch that he noticed a figure sitting over the steps; barely covered from the rain.

Derek’s body felt an urge to freeze, but his mind pushed forward, he tightened his jaw as he approached the porch of the house that would always hold the memory of his family no matter how destroyed it was.

He walked up towards the house, the rain was falling stronger and the wind blowing harder but still he kept his pace as he reached the porch stairs and looked down at his company; his clear eyes cold but questioning before he climbed the stairs and sat down, his body grateful to be out of the touch of the rain.

Their shoulders brushed as Derek pulled his hands out of his jacket and leaned over his knees, the smell of the rain getting stronger; he looked down at his hands before he turned his head to the right, his eyes piercing.

“I always liked it here” Olivia finally spoke.

“I know”

“If it means anything” she continued, her voice was steady and firm, just like the day he had let her go “I really thought you were dead” she paused and turned to look at him “When I read about it in the papers, I thought it had to be a product of my imagination and then when I realized it was real, I felt like I had lost everything all over again”

“You read about it in a paper and that’s it?” asked Derek “You decided I was dead? You didn’t look for me?”

“Did you look for me?” she asked back, her voice almost a hiss “Did you?”

“We did”

“Not hard enough” she turned away from him, she balled her hands into fists as she remembered the pain, all the pain and the horror that came after the smell of burned flesh and hair.

“What happened that night?” he finally asked, his eyes still over her “When you left, what happened?”

“They took me” she answered, her eyes watching the rain fall, like small diamonds. “They found me and they took me”

“Tell me the truth” he hissed, Olivia’s head snapped to him, her eyes blazing with anger. “I smelled the burning flesh and leaves and hair”

“I was set on fire and they took me” she spat “They took me for months and they did things to me!” she barked “They experimented on me, Derek, is that what you want to hear? Huh?”

“Who took you?”

“You know who took me!” she growled “Gerard and Kate, your Kate”

Derek was taken aback, the way her words sounded, the words she was actually speaking, it hurt him, it opened wounds he thought he had managed to close.

“Did they set you on fire?”

“Yes!” she gasped, her voice cracked for a moment as she remembered the way she had felt her skin melting of her body “It took me a year and a half to heal completely”

“Why didn’t you talk to me” he finally asked, Olivia scanned his face, the way his eyes had softened and the way his whole body had shifted to face her “The day at the station why didn’t you talk to me?”

“I panicked” she confessed “I couldn’t deal with that too, I mourned you for months, I cried and I felt my heart being ripped off my chest and then when I saw you there I couldn’t deal with that, I couldn’t do it”

Olivia looked away and sighed heavily, a white puff escaping her lips as she did, she was being unfair and she knew that; without taking her eyes away from the rain, she pulled her hand out from between her knees and placed it gently over Derek’s hand; her eyes stinging with tears of all the things she had said to Derek the night she had left the Hale house.

“I’m sorry” she whispered, his hand was stiff under hers but she curled her fingers around it.

“I guess we are both sorry for a lot of things”

“I guess so” he saw by the rear of his eyes as her lips curled into a small smile.

“So, you and Stiles, huh?” he finally asked the burning question that had been bubbling up in his chest; it was burning his veins, because with Paige he had known he would never get another chance to make things right, she would always be his impossible girl, but when he had seen Olivia, it had hit him strong and painfully and he had instantly wished he could make things right with her and then he had remembered the words of the Sheriff and he had felt jealousy grip his heart.

Olivia chuckled sadly and turned to look at him, he turned to meet her eyes “There’s nothing going on with Stiles anymore”

“I’m sorry to hear that” he answered.

“No you’re not” she rolled her eyes at him, but there was still a hint of a smile over her lips, there were things that had been said and done between them that couldn’t be taken back, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t figure out a way around them, after all there were a lot of things that would always tie them together.

“ _Tell him the truth”_ she hissed at herself in her mind “ _Tell him everything, tell him everything that happened!”_ she looked away from Derek before her impulse control was broken “ _No”_ she whispered against her urges “ _I can’t do that”_

“With all the things that happened here” Derek spoke after a few minutes of silence “Your parents, Kate, me, why did you come back”

“Because that’s what this place does to you” she answered, “Its what it did to you and what it did to that hell hound you have down at the station” she sighed but refused to turn to look at Derek “This place calls to you, it lures you back like a moth to the light, it makes you long for the beautiful things you had here; it made me long for you and for my parents, it made me think about them, about us, about this house and about how much I love you.” She turned to look at him “But its only once you are here that you start to realize all the reasons why you left, all the pain and the horror, but it’s too late, because even if you want to leave, the hold this town has on you it’s something stronger than anything else and you can’t leave unless it lets you.” She shrugged “And I can’t leave now, I won’t leave, I have a duty, I have the Twins and Jackson, and I will go down with that pack if that’s how it has to be, but I am done running”  

 

___________//____________

 

Olivia had refused to take Derek’s offer to drive her home, there were still things that hurt her about him, the way he had looked at her at Scott’s place, the way he had spat at her about the twins, the way he had tried to attack Stiles, and mostly that she didn’t know how to feel now that she knew he was alive; so Olivia decided to walk home under the rain.

It took her longer than she had expected, of course she hadn’t expected to feel like she had been run down by a truck emotionally; Derek had been a lot of things in her life, her first love, her first heartache and just when she was making things work with Stiles, he had shown up very alive and things had just gone spiraling out of control from there.

She took a turn down the street and saw her house just two houses down, she smiled as the rain started to fade away and she wished desperately, just like Derek had, that her mother was there to help her figure this out; because to be honest, since her arrival to Beacon Hills, Olivia hadn’t felt so alone as she was feeling right now.

“Had a nice midnight stroll?” hissed a smooth voice behind her.

Olivia’s blood froze as her body spin around, her wet hair flying around her and strands sticking to her face and neck; she sucked in air, stepped back and her eyes focused on Peter Hale.

“I told you I would always find you” he continued, his hand shot up and he grabbed Olivia by the face, his fingers digging into her cheeks.

“What do you want?” she gasped, her right hand flying up and wrapping around Peter’s wrist, her nails coming out and piercing his skin but Peter didn’t seem to notice.

“I heard you have a pack now” he said casually “With Beacon Hills’ most unwanted Omegas”

“Leave me alone Peter” she whispered “I have done nothing to you”

“You shot me just a few nights ago”

“You went to my house to kill me” she said, Peter pulled her head up a bit more and her neck cried in pain.

Peter looked at her, she had changed a lot since the last time he had seen her, she was taller and her hair was longer, her eyes looked more confident and the smell of flowers was stronger; but she would never beat Peter and they both knew that.

“You shouldn’t have come back” Peter explained.

“I thought you were dead” she said, her voice strained and her neck throbbing with pain as Peter’s nails dug into her cheeks.

Peter pulled her towards him violently and painfully and Olivia felt like a child, petrified with fear and pain, her chest banged against his and he leaned down, his breath brushing away her hair and his lips very close to her ear.

“Remember last time, Olivia” he whispered to her, “Remember how your body felt” he smirked “Remember the way my voice sounded, remember the way your skin crawled,” he snorted and Olivia closed her eyes as some of the pressure on her face disappeared “I know you remember that night, I know you remember every detail” he stepped closer to her, his face not moving away from her ear, he could manhandle her effortlessly “You might be an Alpha, but it will always be me, no matter how much you try to deny it”

Olivia pressed her eyes close tighter and forced her lips into a thin line to avoid the sob that was threatening to erupt from her lungs; he was right, it would always be him.

“I will always be your biggest weakness” and the fact that he knew that was even worse.

He pushed her back, letting go of her face, Olivia released his wrist as she stumbled back and her hand flew to her face, strings of blood rolled down her face as she looked at him; her eyes big and her body shaking.

“Be careful with what you do and say, Olivia” he spoke casually, he cocked his head to the right as he continued, his blue eyes piercing into her skull, because what Peter Hale had of beautiful, he had of crazy and psychotic “Or I will set you on fire again and I will make sure you die this time”

And he disappeared into the night, leaving Olivia standing in the middle of the street with her cheeks bleeding and her heart threatening to stop.


	32. Of Woods and Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That terrible night.

Olivia ran down the forest, her shoes making the leaves crunch under her feet, her legs were burning and her lungs were asking for a break; the cold night felt like a thousand tiny needles being jammed into her lungs, but still, she carried on.

She couldn’t be there anymore, she couldn’t stand it, her mind felt like it was going a hundred light years ahead of her, she had felt like drowning, everything was too overwhelming and then, the way the words had slipped out of his lips had made her realize she had been wrong all along.

She wasn’t supposed to be there, he didn’t want her there, she realized with a piercing horror that she no longer had someone to count on.

And before she knew what was happening, Olivia had raced out of the house, she had turned around so fast she hadn’t realized she was running until she was already out in the dark woods of Beacon Hills.

She slowed down to a soft trot before she stopped completely and doubled over, her hands over her knees as she panted for air; she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, sucking in all the air she could, making her ribs ache after a few deep breaths. Her nails pierced into her knees, cutting through the fabric of the jeans and her flesh, she felt tears rolling down her face.

“ _I can’t go back”_ she thought “ _I can’t go back there and I can’t go home”_

Olivia forced her eyes to open, she looked around the woods, her heightened sight scanning the place for any signs of danger. She pushed herself up straight, her lungs were burning but she pushed the pain away and started to walk down the woods, she knew where she was, the woods were big but she knew them by memory.

The young woman wiped the tears away from her face with her right hand, as she decided what the best route out of Beacon Hills was; if she was careful enough, she would be able to miss the hunters and make her escape.

How this had happened would always be beyond her, she had lost everything in a blink of an eye, her parents were gone, they had vanished but she knew better and now, now Olivia had wanted to believe her, she had wanted to believe Talia, but it had all been a lie.

No one could protect her.

And now, here she was, walking down the woods at night and alone when a group of expert hunters were after her; clearly decision making wasn’t a skill in her resume at the moment.

“ _I’ll buy a ticket to Vermont”_ she thought “ _I’ll get there by bus if I have too”_

She was done with this place, she was done with Beacon Hills and the people here, her heart was aching not only for her parents but for him, but Olivia had to do what was best for her and leaving was the right thing.

“ _And don’t ever come back”_ she told herself as she sniffed the air, she was close to the route she was going to take.

She was sweating despite the cold breeze that rattled the leaves and grass around her, she had never really thought of the woods as scary, they had always seemed peaceful and welcoming and willing to hide her from any kind of danger; but tonight they screamed threat, the night giving her cover but it also gave cover to anyone looking for her.

Olivia hugged herself, the light sweater she had on had not been exactly the best idea, but she had thought she would be staying inside the house not running around the woods; and there was no way she was going back to her house, that house was not safe anymore.

Her heart ached, her house that had always been so warm and full of love now seemed dark and twisted and just a huge trap waiting for her.

“Just a few more miles” she whispered to herself, holding her elbows as she walked down a small slope.

Then the crack echoed through the trees.

Olivia spin on the ball of her feet, her heart hammering against her chest as she looked around, her eyes darting from tree to tree as she tried to get a glimpse of the person or animal around the woods.

“It was just an animal” she tried to reassure herself, maybe if she lied hard enough to herself she would end up believing it was just an animal; the thing was she couldn’t smell any kind of animal around the trees.

“Where are you going?”

The voice came from behind her, she gasped loudly and turned around, her heart aching from the fast beating but a smile quivered over her lips when she saw the familiar face.

“Peter” she pushed her hair behind her shoulders “What are you doing here?”

“I saw you leave the house” he explained.

“You’ve been following me all this time?” she asked, a slight frown forming over her face as she scanned his.

He didn’t answer, instead he shrugged, his hands behind his back as he looked down at her, his blue eyes studying her, Olivia raised her left eyebrow at him, suddenly his presence didn’t feel as safe as she had thought.

“Is Derek here?” she decided to ask.

“No” Peter answered “Just you and me”

Something on the back of her mind screamed at her, roared that she should just walk away from Peter; red flags were rising all over her, the hair on the back of her neck stood straight and goosebumps shot up her spine as she looked at him.

“I have to go” she whispered.

Peter raised his eyebrow but stepped away from her way, she gave him a weak smile and walked past him, she wanted to run but she refused to do it; she walked a few feet before he called after her.

“Olivia”

She stopped and her jaw trembled before she slowly turned to look at him over her shoulder.

“What?”

“I have something I want to give you”

“You don’t have to” she didn’t want anything from him.

“I thought we had solved our differences” he spoke, his voice always so mellow “I thought we had patched things up”

She looked at him, it wasn’t fair but he was right, they had made their peace, she had started to see him as part of her family, as someone she cared about, to trust him; the least she could do was say goodbye to him before she left.

Olivia took a deep breath and smiled before she turned around, her body spinning slowly because even if she felt like she had to say goodbye, everything else about her was screaming at her to back off and just run out of the woods and away from Peter.

It wasn’t until she had fully turned that she realized her mistake.

His hands were no longer behind his back, and his eyes were no longer cold but predatory, Olivia took a step back just as he stepped towards her, she opened her mouth to speak and it was then that the liquid hit her on the face.

She gasped and gagged, water rolling down her face and her neck and shoulders, but as it rolled into her mouth she realized it wasn’t water at all.

Gasoline.

“Peter what…

She never finished her sentence, instead she felt the heat rise around her, rise over her, Olivia stepped back trying to escape the flames rising in front of her before her brain figured it out; the ground wasn’t on fire, she was.

Her eyes widened, panic setting in her bones, she stumbled back, her eyes darting around as she felt the agonizing pain of a million deaths; her skin was burning, blazing up like a hellfire, no it wasn’t burning, her skin was melting of her body. She tried to scream but her throat closed on itself as blisters appeared over her neck and shoulders, as her clothes were burned off her body and her hair dropped around her.

And oh god the smell, that couldn’t be her, she couldn’t be smelling like that, the way it smelled was tattooing itself into her brain as she crashed on her burning knees, the leaves around her catching fire as she raised her hands to cover her face.

Her burning hands.

Her mind was screaming, screaming like she had never thought possible and her body was shaking and twisting and melting, her scalp felt like it was being crushed, her chest felt like she was being held underwater by bricks. She dropped to her side and rolled, her nails were cracking under the heat and falling of her fingers, her shoes were melting against her skin and all she wanted to do was scream and scream as the trees around her watched her transform.

He watched her curl on the floor, her jeans were almost gone, her hair had consumed itself on the ground and on her head; he had never really thought that burning skin would smell like that, he had always thought burning hair would smell worse.

“ _Guess I was wrong”_ he thought before he turned around and walked up the slope and away from Olivia.

She wanted to claw her eyes out, she could feel her body desperately trying to regenerate, to heal, but the fire was over her, the fire was consuming everything and before she knew it, the pain was gone and she lay there, limp and barely conscious.

 

___________//____________

 

“Jesus Christ!” gasped a voice, the only sound that she had actually heard, not the way the leaves crunched under their feet, not the way they had been barking at each other as they walked around the woods; just the way his voice sounded so incredibly shocked.

She turned her head, leaves had burned themselves into her scalp and the side of her face, she couldn’t really make out the shapes, just the distorted colors in front of her; she couldn’t smell them, but she knew his voice.

“Well, would you look at that”

She also knew that voice, that horrid voice.

“Who would do something like this?”

“Someone with the same interest as us” explained the older man with the poisonous voice.

“Why not just kill her?” she saw lights moving “Why torture her like this?”

“It wasn’t part of the deal”

Silence before she heard a ruffling of leaves “What do you mean deal?”

“We would have never caught her on our own” explained the older voice “Now, look at her, she can’t attack us but we can benefit from her state, we can research their patterns and the way their bodies work and heal, this is our gift, this is what we are offered to leave” the figure moved and then his voice seemed a bit away this time “Pick her up gently, don’t kill her”

The young woman felt a pair of arms digging under her, one of them under her knees and the other behind her back; she heard leaves crunch as she was pulled up, the icy air stabbing her distorted skin and naked body; and as she started to move, only one coherent thought came to her.

Olivia opened her mouth, what was supposed to be her left hand reached out to the voices, she needed him to see her, she needed him to understand, to at least pity her, she couldn’t see him but she knew perfectly where he was standing when he spoke again.

“Oh my god” she heard the first voice whisper, the younger voice; her only hope.

“Help me” she whispered, and she didn’t know but he turned to look at her, his eyes big and with a hundred emotions rushing through him as he looked at her in her current state “Help me”

But Chris Argent didn’t help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of what happened to Olivia, Part 1.


	33. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia tries to make things better and Jackson gets help.

The ink spread slowly on the paper, un-thought lines that mingled and tangled with each other, shapeless and dark; the sound in the room seemed to have vanished completely, suddenly it had turned nonexistent as the hand kept on tracing the pen over the paper, eyes down over it but not really seeing what was appearing over the white surface.

“Warden!” the big hand was slammed over the desk; silencing the murmurs in the room. Olivia’s head snapped up, her eyes big and her hand stopping in the middle of another shapeless figure “Are you listening to me?!”

She blinked, her golden hair rolling over her right shoulder tied in a braid, she opened her mouth as she looked at him; her eyes wanted to glance around the room but she knew everyone was already looking at her.

“No” she finally answered.

A chuckle echoed in the room, Finnstock raised his eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder and the chuckle and giggles died out. Coach turned to look at Olivia, the girl was still looking at him, she didn’t look as confused as she had when he had snapped her out of her daydream but her eyes were still big.

“Are you feeling ill?” he asked, one of his hands landing over his hip as he looked at her.

He looked down at her, the young woman glanced behind him to the door for a second before she turned her attention back to him and nodded before the words slipped out of her “Yes, I am”

“Would you like to go to the nurse’s office?” he asked, the annoyance loud and clear in his voice.

“Yes” she answered without thinking it, all the eyes in the room were over her, she could feel them; everyone looking at her like they had done in the hallway the day she had cried; she could already tell they would be whispering about her as soon as she left the room, she could feel it in her bones, she knew they all thought she was strange.

“Just get your things and go” sighed Finnstock, he pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingers and turned around “I swear you people can drive anyone to suicide”

Olivia looked at the back of his head before she looked down at her opened notebook, she closed it and grabbed it before she yanked her backpack from the floor and placed it over the desk, shoving her notebook inside before she pushed herself up to her feet, the chair hissing loudly as she did. The young woman pressed her lips into a thin line as she noticed Finnstock tensing under the sound of the chair, she hated this, all eyes on her, everyone watching her every move as they waited for her to leave; she was sure Scott and Isaac could hear how fast her heart was beating.

Olivia cleared her throat as she held her backpack against her chest “Coach” her voice sounded steadier than the rest of her body felt, Finnstock turned around to look at her, his eyebrow up “I – I don’t know where the nurse’s office is”

Finnstock closed his eyes for a second reminding himself why he had this job, as Olivia stood in the middle of the room wishing she hadn’t said anything as she held her backpack against her chest; her heart started to beat faster and she dug her nails into her arms as she felt her breathing starting to accelerate, she opened her mouth to tell Finnstock that it was fine, that she would look for the office when a voice broke into the tension.

He watched her, the way her body tensed as Finnstock looked at her; he knew what it felt like to be the target of Finnstock’s sarcasm and externalized anger, he didn’t mind, he never had, but Olivia seemed to be tensing up by the second and by the way Scott turned to look at him, he knew her heart was probably racing too.

“I’ll go with her” he spoke before he knew the words were slipping out of his mouth.

Her heart skipped a beat and she turned to look over her shoulder, Stiles was looking at the Coach with his hand up as he waited for a confirmation to his statement; she turned to look at the Coach as he pondered on an answered.

“Yes, whatever just go” Finnstock turned back to the board and walked towards it, expecting Olivia to be heading to the door now.

Olivia waited a few seconds before she started to move rapidly between the rows of desks, her things still pressed hard against her chest as she hurried towards the door; she heard Stiles’ push his chair back just as she reached the door, but she didn’t wait, she grabbed the doorknob and shoved the door open with force before she rushed out of the room.

Stiles grabbed his backpack that hung behind his chair, he swung it over his shoulder and started to walk towards the door rapidly, he nodded at Finnstock before he pushed the door open and walked out to find Olivia in the hallway hanging her backpack over her shoulders.

Olivia looked at Stiles, the young man looked at her and gave her a small smile, the tension between them had diminished but some of it was still there. Stiles walked towards her, his hands inside the pockets of his jeans, the young woman looked at him before she turned to the end of the hallways.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, I was just not feeling that class at all” she shrugged.

“I get you” he smiled “Whatever to get out of it”

“Yeah” she smiled and turned to look at him, the pair started to walk side by side in silence.

Olivia looked at Stiles by the rear of her eyes, her stomach twisted and turned every time she looked at him; she turned her eyes to her feet as she walked next to Stiles, the young man a few steps ahead of her as he led the way towards the nurse’s office.

“So, you and Derek, huh?”

Olivia’s head snapped back to him, her eyebrow raised “He said something very similar about you”

“He did?”

“Yeah” she nodded, he turned to look at her and nodded.

“Go figure”

“You know” she stopped and he stopped walking, turning his body to her “I’d really like it if we could talk about this without having to walk on our tiptoes, I really like you and I want to make this work” she made a pause to get some air “Your pack is helping me, and I really appreciate it, but still I really wish we could talk about this”

Stiles looked at her and dropped his shoulders, something about the air between them changing, he knew things had been tainted with the lies and he had been hurt but still he did believe he could give her a chance because he still thought she was smart and funny and he still liked her a lot.

“We could skip last period” he smiled “We might have to run a bit”

“I’m up to it” she smiled, shifting her weight from one hip to the other.

“No wolf powers though”

“Of course” she chuckled.

 

___________//____________

 

“Lydia” called a voice in the crowd, the brilliant young woman glanced over her shoulder as she shoved her books into the locker; Jackson was making his way towards her, his book bag hanging over one of his shoulders.

“Jackson” she nodded when he stopped next to her “How are you?”

“Pretty good” he shrugged, “I need to talk to you”

She turned her body to face him “Are you gonna lie to my face like the last time we talked or are you going to tell the truth for once?”

Jackson rolled his eyes but there was a smirk over his lips as he leaned against the locker next to Lydia’s, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s about something that I am sure is of your concern”

“And what would that be?” she asked, closing the door.

“Aiden”

Lydia frown and turned to look at him, her beautiful features showing concern as she looked at Jackson, the young man raised both his eyebrows, obviously having caught her attention he signaled her to follow him down the hall. Lydia held her bag and walked behind Jackson, her heart was beating a bit faster but usually everything that had to do with Aiden got her nerves rushing, ever since he had died and come back to life things always had to be extra careful with him and Allison.

She followed Jackson out of the school building and into the yard, a few freshmen girls glanced at them as Jackson led the way towards a picnic table; his strides long and confident like Lydia remembered. He sat down and waited for her to sit down in front of him, she hesitated for a few seconds but sat down and leaned her elbows over the table and looked at him.

“What with Aiden?”

“I thought you could help me out with that”

“I can’t help you with anything, because there is nothing wrong with him”

“There obviously is” explained Jackson, his voice dropping, he leaned over the table “Look, Liv asked me to keep an eye on him, he’s been acting strange”

“Strange how?” she narrowed his eyes “I haven’t noticed anything”

“When was the last time you stayed a night with him?”

“Excuse me?” gasped Lydia with anger “What do you care what I do or don’t with Aiden?”

Jackson rolled his eyes “I don’t care Lydia, I’m trying to figure out if he has been acting like this for a long time”

“I don’t usually stay the whole night” she shrugged “Now, what’s going on?”

“I followed him the other night” explained Jackson “On Monday” Lydia raised her eyebrow “Something is up with him, I could smell it all over him, I just thought maybe you could help me figure it out”

“I’m not going to spy on my boyfriend for you”

“You should” he continued “Because how safe do you think it is for Aiden to be walking around Beacon Hills by himself when there is a group of hunters trying to get us?”

“Wrong” she hissed “They are trying to get Olivia”

“Doesn’t mean they wont try to get Aiden first” he pointed out “He’s out at night alone, you know better than I do that he is not immortal Lydia” he reached out to her and took her right hand “He means a lot to you, he is part of my pack, we can help each other”

And Lydia couldn't refuse.


	34. Nice Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Stiles skip class.

Stiles pushed his books inside his locker and glanced over his shoulder, last period was just about to start, different groups of people walked past him with books pressed against their chests as the young man pretended to be pulling out a textbook, just to shove it back in when he saw the blond young woman making her way towards her own locker.

The young man shifted his weight from one leg to the other as Olivia reached her locker, she passed her notebooks from one arms to the other and started to work on the combination of her locker; by the rear of her eyes she glanced at Stiles.

“As soon as the bell rings” he nodded.

“Challenge accepted” she smiled as she turned her attention to her locker, pulling the door open, she rapidly pushed the books inside and grabbed a notebook to make pretend that she was just getting ready for her next class.

“Stiles” her voice cut right into the show Stiles and Olivia were putting on before they got ready to make a run for the doors of the school.

Both their heads snapped towards the voice, Stiles’ eyebrows shooting up as he looked at Erica, she was standing next to him, her big eyes looking at him and her perfectly painted lips curled into a smirk; the high heels she wore making her look taller than the young man.

“Erica” nodded Stiles “Hey”

“Hey” her eyes shining dangerously, “I was wondering if you had a copy of _The Great Gastby_ here, I left mine at home and I know you and Scott had class this morning”

Stiles looked at her for a moment before he turned to look at the content in his locker, his eyes scanning every item rapidly; his right hand reached in and he pulled out the book and turned to look at Erica, his hand stretched with the book.

“Here you go” he nodded, he had to be honest, Erica was probably the most dangerous member in Derek’s pack, of course not taking Peter into consideration; her looks and her wit made her a force no one should ever go against.

“Thank you” she smiled, taking the book from his hand, her eyes lingered over Stiles for a few seconds before she glanced at Olivia, the young woman was looking down at her phone. “So, you are Derek’s friend”

Olivia’s head snapped up to Erica, she shot the Beta a small and fake smile as she lowered her phone “I wouldn’t say that, but yeah”

Erica cocked her head to the left, her blond wavy hair flowing with the movement as she analyzed Olivia, her eyes narrowed a bit as she focused on the way the young woman smelled, the way her heart was beating; the way everything settled around her. She tore her eyes away from Olivia and turned her attention back to Stiles.

“Thanks for the book” she smiled, Stiles nodded at her “I’ll give it back tomorrow”

“Sure, don’t worry about it”

Erica shot Olivia one last glance and turned expertly on her chunky high heels and started to walk away from the pair, several other students watching as she walked away towards her designated classroom; Olivia watched her go, the way her hips moved, the way her heart was beating and the way a bit of tension could be smelled around her.

“She’s part of Derek’s pack” explained Stiles as he turned around to look at Olivia.

“Yeah, I know” nodded Olivia as she turned her attention to her opened locker “Ethan told me”

Stiles turned to his locker and closed the door, the hallway was starting to look emptier and emptier with each passing moment and in any second now, the bell would ring and the pair would have to start moving fast if they wanted to avoid getting caught leaving the school; the last thing Stiles wanted was for the principal to call his dad.

“Ready to go?” asked Stiles, Olivia closed the door of her locker and turned her body to face him, nodding as she answered.

“Ready”

“Ok then” he smiled.

Olivia turned and glanced down the hall and they started to walk rapidly, the pair took a curve and entered a deserted hallway and started to go faster; the young woman felt a laugh bubbling in her chest as they rushed past the principal’s office.

A small smile crept over Stiles’ face as they hurried down the hallway, the tension between them had dissipated a bit after they had talked to Derek, but things had still been sharp around the edges between them; but now as they made their way down the corridors of the school, just like they had done on Olivia’s first week in school, the energy that sizzled between them shifted and morphed and it started to change, the weight from the last few days slowly drifting off their shoulders as they took the last curve to head to the door.

Stiles glanced over his shoulder just as the teacher from Social Studies walked into the hallway, she frowned for a moment, stopping abruptly and Olivia felt Stiles’ hand wrapping around her arm and before she knew it, the voice of a woman was barking at them to stop and Stiles started to run, dragging the young woman with him.

“Stilinski where are you going!?” barked the woman, she walked faster after the running pair, but she knew it was too late already.

Olivia laughed as Stiles pushed the door of the school open and they emerged into the warm day, the sun was high but a cool breeze was blowing hard, the pair dashed down the stairs and towards the parking lot; Stiles was still holding her and Olivia was trying not to laugh as they hurried towards the blue Jeep.

Stiles let go of Olivia and fished for the keys of his car, his speed decreasing but his strides were still long and quick, he pulled the keys out and hurried around the Jeep, Olivia stopping in front of the passenger seat, her hand over the handle and for the first time since her secret had come out, she seemed vibrant and buzzing,

He pulled the door open and climbed in, he reached towards the passenger door and unlocked it, Olivia pulled the door open and climbed in just as Stiles closed his door and then threw his backpack to the back seat of the Jeep.

“Where are we going, Mr. Stilinski?” she asked as Stiles started the Jeep

“I have a place in mind, Miss Warden” he answered, he glanced at her by the rear of his eyes, she smiled at him and looked out the window as he turned the wheel and the car started to move.

“Lead the way, then” she smiled, her eyes still focused on the moving scenes outside the window.

The car rolled out of the parking lot, the school getting smaller by the second as Stiles moved the steering wheel and lead the car towards the main road; Stiles reached forward and turned the radio on, the music playing softly as the páir sat in silence.

The houses and stores were slowly replaced by the trees as they rolled towards the woods, with the sun up high, the leaves looked bright green and the forest suddenly didn’t feel as intimidating as it had just a few nights ago. Stiles turned the wheel and the Jeep expertly climbed off the road and onto the dirt road Roscoe had created by all the times Scott and Stiles had driven up there.

“During fall,” started Olivia, her fingers tracing over the window “This place is always prettier, you know?”

“Yeah,” nodded Stiles “Sometimes during winter, it's too difficult for Roscoe to climb up here”

“I figured” she nodded as she turned to look at him, not mentioning that Derek had had the same trouble once when she had still been living in Beacon Hills.

The dry leaves and twigs crunched under the wheels of Roscoe, the car balanced as it climbed up the small slope, going over the small rocks that were around; Olivia reached forward and turned off the radio, the noise from the outside was nice.

“Ok” nodded Stiles, he stopped the car, the wheels slipping briefly over the leaves, Stiles’ rapid hand grabbed the break and he pulled it rapidly, forcing the car to a stop with a jolt. “Here we are”

Olivia looked out the window, she had been there before, not often, but she had, she had walked up there with Cora and Laura a few times before but she hadn’t really paid attention to the details of the landscape, and now she could see how breathtaking it was.

Silence fell inside the car, the crunching of leaves was gone and the radio was off, and now all Olivia could hear was the rhythmic beat of Stiles’ heart; the young man drummed his fingers over the steering wheel and turned to look at her, Olivia sighed as she looked down at her hands over her lap.

“So, the cat is out of the bag” she finally spoke.

“The dog, would be more accurate” Stiles pointed out; Olivia let out a sound between a snort and a laugh and turned to look at him.

“The werewolf” she shrugged, a smile over her lips “I wanted to tell you” she said once more “I really did, but you are friends with Scott, and him being the Alpha, I had the impression he might know Derek’s pack”

Olivia explained, hiding the fact that she had said nothing earlier because she had thought that her mind was playing her tricks about Peter again; of course that had been until Peter had showed at her house ready to kill her again.

“I don’t know what happened between you and Derek” Stiles started “But he can be trusted, you know? He’s helped us more times than we can count and yeah, he might have really murder-y ideas sometimes, but Scott trusts him” he made a pause “I trust him”

“Yeah” she whispered, looking away and turning to look out front, a few leaves were swaying over the trees gently with the breeze. “I mean things change” she shrugged and turned to look at him “Obviously the Derek I knew is not the Derek you know, and that I guess is a good thing” she pushed her hair behind her ears “At least I know you guys are protecting each other” she smiled sadly “That wasn’t really how it worked when I lived here”

“Scott gave you his word” Stiles said, he took off his seat belt and shifted his body to face her “He always keeps his word, and Derek said he would help too”

“I know” she nodded and smiled, even if Stiles could tell she was scared “I just, this is really like a very bad Deja Vu”

“Did they kill your parents?” he asked, the words slipping out of his mouth even before he could really think what he was asking.

Olivia looked at him, her eyes growing in size for a second before she pressed her lips into a thin line and then shrugged.

“I don’t know” she could still remember the words Gerard Argent had spoken when they had found her burned in the forest, the deal that had been made for them to leave, the gift for them to abandon Beacon Hills “But I’m guessing they did” she shrugged again.

“You have pack” Stiles added “The Twins are pretty scary when they want too” he smiled and reached out to hold her hand “And I really don’t like Jackson, but I know he’s strong and Scott will protect you” he gave her a squeeze “And so will I”

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand back “Thank you”

“Hey, we have to look after each other” he nodded “That’s what we do here in Beacon Hills” he turned to the door, “Now, let’s get some air before Scott starts to text me wondering where the hell I am”

Olivia laughed and nodded as she turned to her own door, pushing it open and jumping out of the Jeep as Stiles did the same; the breeze was blowing harder and the sun was hidden by the thick tree tops but the place still look wonderful. The leaves and twigs crunched as Olivia walked around the car to meet with Stiles, she hugged herself in her thing sweater and looked around, it had been a while since she had had the chance to admire the beauty of the forest in Beacon Hills, the way everything seemed to stop moving and throw you into a different dimension.

“There’s this place” she started, “By the cliff” she turned to look at Stiles “My dad and I used to go there all the time, you know? When I started to learn how to cover up the scent,” he looked at her and she shrugged “My mom was afraid they could track down my dad, so she usually covered up the scent of him and I” she cleared her throat “It’s harder to track floral scents in a forest than it is to track down fur”

“Scott and I started to explore the woods a lot deeper when my mom died” he shared, he walked towards a small rock and gave it a kick “We would just walk around, you know?” he glanced at her “We wouldn’t talk, just walk, and sometimes he would just listen to me rant or cry and then he would take me back home” he shrugged and pushed his hands into his pockets “It was the kind of thing that we started to do and now we just do all the time”

“That sounds nice” she whispered.

“We came up here when Allison died too” he looked around “After the Nogitsune was killed, we came here and he cried and I listened and then I took him home”

“The Twins” she spoke, her voice raspy “You guys didn’t like them, why did you bring Aiden back?” she cocked her head to the left “Not that I’m saying it’s a bad thing, all the contrary, it’s just that they did try to kill you”

“They helped us” shrugged Stiles “People change and they did, and Aiden died trying to prove to himself and his brother and Lydia that he could be a good guy, that he could help” he walked towards her “So it just seemed right that if we had the chance to bring Alli back, we should give Aiden a chance too”

“Well” she smiled, the light reaching her eyes “I’m glad you guys took that chance with him”

“I still don’t like them” snorted Stiles “But they seem to like you”

 “They all got a bit defensive when they got to my house and Chris Argent was there” she laughed as she moved around the leaves circling Stiles “But I was able to talk them into it, and Argent was very specific about what those guys are capable of doing to us”

“You do know what happened to their first Alpha, right?” Stiles asked, she nodded as she pulled her arms away and shoved her hair behind her shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m very aware of how they killed him” she nodded “But those are not the twins I know, so I trust them”

“I will keep my guard up for you” he shrugged “In case they go psycho again”

Olivia laughed but nodded as her hair flew around her, for the first time since her fight with Stiles had started, she felt like all the weight had been lifted off her shoulders and even if he didn’t know all the truth about her story with the Hales, she liked how she was feeling at the moment.

“So, we’ve addressed that issue” she nodded, she strolled towards Stiles as he leaned against the car, the day darkening with threatening rain “What about the rest of it?”

“You mean us?”

“At least I am not the only one thinking it” she smiled “Are we friends again?”

“We were dating, before you went missing” he pointed out.

“I lied” she added “And I hurt you and I don’t know where that leaves us”

“We’ll figure it out” he shrugged, he reached out and took her hand, pulling her closer to him “No rush, right? I mean, I still like you”

“I like you too”

The young woman smiled and leaned forward, maybe it was enough what he knew about her so far, she could surely tell him the rest as time went on; because right now it felt nice to be with him, to be with someone who wanted to know a bit more about her and not only what she was capable of doing with her powers.

Stiles hugged her and she rested her chin over his shoulder, he leaned his cheek against her face and leaned back against the car as the clouds got heavy above them and for a moment it felt right to not think about the bigger problems in Beacon Hills, it felt nice to think about the things he wanted for himself, the things he wanted to be selfish with, and at the moment he wanted to be there with Olivia Warden: Beacon Hills’ newest supernatural member.


	35. Warnings and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Erica have a confrontation and Lydia gets a warning.

Jackson strolled into the classroom, his backpack was hanging loosely from one of his shoulders and a fresh smile was painted over his face as he talked to Danny, who was walking next to him, a few of the eyes turned to glance at the pair as they made their way towards the desks at the back of the room; with his ability to pay attention to Jackson’s rants and keep focus in class, it had never bothered Danny that Jackson liked sitting at the back of the room.

The werewolf dropped his bag over the desk and sat down, leaning back against the chair as Danny took a seat next to Jackson; the classroom was slowly filling up with the rest of the students as the teacher wrote down a title over the whiteboard at the front of the class.

“We have practice today” Danny said as he pulled out a notebook from his backpack.

“Yeah” answered Jackson lazily, his fingers typing rapidly over his phone, he lowered the phone and glanced at Danny.

“Did you talk to Lydia?” asked Danny, Jackson told him about the worries Olivia had with Aiden and he couldn’t help but feel worried about Ethan.

“Yeah” he nodded “She’s gonna help me keep an eye on him” he could see Danny’s worries written all over his face “They are gonna be fine”

“Yeah” Danny said, looking away and back to the whiteboard just as Erica made her way to the last empty seat next to Jackson.

The deadly werewolf dropped her bag over the desk and in quick move took seat, she leaned over the desk as the teacher turned around to start the class; a smirk painted over her red lips as a few eyes glanced at her; she had been a ghost for everyone in school for most of her years there, but now, she was beautiful, smart and even if most of them didn’t know it, she was incredibly dangerous.

Jackson glanced down at his phone as the lecture went on, his copy of _The Great Gatsby_ opened up in front of him to cover the phone from the sight of the teacher; a small frown drew itself over his face as he noticed none of his texts had been answered.

_Lydia is going 2 talk 2 him, r u going 2night?_

He reread the last text he had sent, and locked his phone as soon as he felt a pair of eyes drilling into his skull; he gritted his teeth and slowly turned to look at Erica, the blond turning away as soon as she had his attention.

“What?” he hissed, under his breath.

“Nothing” she smirked, without looking at him and shrugging as she looked down at the book that Stiles had given to her.

Danny glanced at Jackson, his friend was staring at Erica, the young woman had a smirk over her face as she looked down at the open book she had over the desk and Danny knew for sure that whatever was about to come out of Erica’s mouth was just an attempt to piss off Jackson.

Jackson glared at Erica and then slowly turned his attention, or part of it, to the lecture the teacher was giving; it was then that by the rear of hi eyes he noticed Erica turning her attention back to him.

“How does it feel to be ignored?”

“What do you want?” hissed Jackson; there was just something about Erica that he couldn’t stand, maybe it was the fact that she had tried to kill him when he had been the Kanima, or the deep down knowledge that she could probably take him down in a fight, or just that desire to mock everyone, but there was something about her that always got to him.

“I’m just asking a question” she shrugged.

“Yeah so am I” said Jackson.

The pair of werewolves looked at each other, Erica narrowed her eyes, she had learned that when you spend a lot of time being ignored you started to read people better; and right now she could tell Jackson was on edge, she was also pretty sure what was bothering him.

“I know where your girlfriend is” she whispered, a smirk over her lips, even if she had to admit that Olivia pissed her off just by simply existing.

“Olivia is not my girlfriend” explained Jackson, managing to control his voice. “But you knew that already, seeing she’s more interested in Stiles, how does that feel? Not even now, you could manage to make him like you”

Jackson watched as part of her amusement vanished from her eyes, but the smirk she had over her perfectly painted lips didn’t falter; she cocked her head and her wavy blond hair moved gently as she glared at Jackson.

“Is she the first girl to say no to you?” asked Erica, her eyes shining.

“Jackson” whispered Danny, he could see the tension growing unbearable, but still Jackson didn’t turn to look at his friend.

“I bet you’re used to it already” hissed Jackson “Guys not noticing you, not even now”

“Guys notice me” she answered.

“Just not Stiles”

“Well, he seems interested in the girl you want” shrugged Erica, “Oh, I’m sorry, I meant your Alpha, Stiles is dating your Alpha”

“Mr. Whittmore! Ms. Reyes!” barked the voice of the teacher, the classroom turning to look at them sitting at the back of the class “Is there anything you want to share?”

“No, sir” Jackson answered, ripping his eyes away from Erica, the teacher glanced at the young woman and she shook her head softly with a smile over her face.

 

___________//____________

 

As soon as the bell had rung, Lydia had hurried out of the school building, leaving a simple text to Aiden and Allison to share with the others; an individual text had been sent to Kira, letting her know she was heading to Deaton’s office to talk about the Beastiary that was going to be sent to them and that she would call the young Kitsune as soon as she could.

She walked down the street, she had parked her car at a small coffee shop she liked to visit with the girls and had decided to walk down to Deaton’s office; after all it was just two blocks down the street.

The day had turned a bit chilly despite the sun above, but it didn’t bother Lydia, with her hair swaying around her she pushed her hands into the pockets of her light sweater and kept walking down the street; she couldn’t deny that Olivia was a nice girl, she hadn’t talked to many of the members of the McCall pack since they had found out who she was, but still, that didn’t mean that she was a bad person, sometimes people made mistakes.

And the fact that Aiden trusted her so much, and that Olivia had taken the twins under her wing, was something that Lydia couldn’t thank enough; she understood why Scott didn’t want them in his pack, but Olivia had met a different side of them and she had liked them enough to join forces with them.

“Well, well, well” hissed a voice behind Lydia, the Banshee stopped in her tracks but refused to turn around, “Would you look at the pretty girl”

She clenched her jaw and her eyes turned harsh and defiant, yet she allowed the breeze to hit her and move her hair, her back still to the person talking to her. Her eyes darted down to the pavement when she noticed movement, one of the three shadows behind her slowly started to move around her until a figure appeared in front of the Strawberry blond and she looked up at him; daggers shooting from her eyes.

Lydia raised an eyebrow and looked at the man in front of her, he was wearing a dark green jacket, his hands tucked in the pockets of the jacket and his head cocked to the left as he looked down at the young woman; yet Lydia was not someone to get intimidated easily, not after all they had gone through.

“Do I know you?” she asked, her ears alert to anything happening behind her.

“I don’t believe we have meet” he smirked “I would remember a face like yours” his right hand slipped out of his jacket and he extended it to Lydia “Robert Blake”

Lydia looked down at his hand and then looked up at him, she didn’t know his face, but she knew his name and she wasn’t about to shake hands with the enemy.

“The hunter” she said “I’ve heard about you”

“As I have heard about you, Banshee”

He looked away for a second to the men behind Lydia, but Lydia kept her eyes on him; his red hair was combed back perfectly, his skin was pale but there was a scar running down the side of his neck that disappeared into his shirt that Lydia was sure was a gift from one of his failed hunts.

“You are friends with the hybrid” he said, turning to look at her.

“Her name is Olivia” barked Lydia, “And yes, she’s my friend”

“Look” said Robert, moving his right hand around to make emphasis on his words “I don’t want trouble with you and your friends” he smirked as he looked down at her “I don’t want trouble with Argent or the True Alpha, I just want her”

“Right” Lydia chuckled bitterly “And we are just supposed to hand her to you, like some kind of price, of course”

“Wouldn’t that be the easiest thing?” asked Robert, he shifted his weight from one leg to the other as Lydia remained perfectly unmoved. “No one gets hurt, the Kitsune, the Werecoyote, we don’t touch them, but you give us the abomination”

Lydia narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the left, she examined him closely, he didn’t emanate the same authority as Chris; Chris, who even after trying to kill Scott and the Hales, and who, even after Scott had turned into the True Alpha, was one of the people everyone listened the most too.

“You think we’ll just hand her over to you?” she said “She isn’t a price, she’s a member of this community, she’s a member of our pack and I suggest you really think about what you are going to do next, because you are underestimating us, and that has not gone well for others before you”

“Oh” chuckled Robert, his eyebrows up in surprise “Well, would you look at the mouth?” he glanced at his men, who chuckled before he looked down at Lydia “You are pretty just as you are feisty, aren’t you?”

“You have seen nothing” she answered.

“Well, then” Robert said, and his twisted smile disappeared “I suggest you be careful with the people around you, Banshee, because this thing you are so vocal about protecting, you have seen nothing about her”

Lydia didn’t answer, she just looked at him, her eyes hard and steady, because no one came to her town to threaten and kill, no one came to hurt the people she cared about, no one came to damage anyone as long as she could do something about it; and she was Lydia Martin and she could do something about it.

“What’s going on here?” the smooth voice broke into the stare contest between Lydia and Robert.

Robert glanced over his shoulder lazily, his eyes landing over the man standing close to them; Lydia glanced around Robert to find Deaton standing with his hands inside the pockets of his white coat, his eyes over Robert.

“Ah, the druid, am I right?” he smirked, he turned around to look at Deaton “I was just having a friendly conversation with your local Banshee”

“I think the conversation is over” said Deaton, he took a step towards them “I think it’s time you go”

Robert smiled at Deaton, he glanced at Lydia and shrugged, raising his hands in a peaceful manner to show Deaton that he was going to leave without harm.

“Of course” nodded Robert.

Slowly he stepped away from Lydia, Deaton watching as all the men stepped away from the young woman, Lydia glared at Robert as he walked around her.

“Remember my words, Banshee” said Robert “There is a lot more than you know about”

And with that the group walked away, leaving Deaton watching them getting smaller down the street, Lydia glanced over her shoulder and stepped towards the veterinarian.

“Are you ok?” asked Deaton as he finally looked at Lydia.

“I’m fine,”

“What did they want?”

“They wanted to scare me” said Lydia “And to convince me to talk Scott into handing Olivia over to them”

Deaton looked at her with a frown but Lydia started to walk towards the building were the vet was and Deaton followed closely.

“Did the book get here?” asked Lydia.

“Not yet” said Deaton “But there is something I want you to see” he continued “That’s why I texted you, and since we agreed that we better not tell Scott right now until we are sure”

“Yeah” nodded Lydia, she glanced over her shoulder to check the street but the hunters were gone “Hey Deaton” she grabbed the handle of the main door and pushed it open as they walked inside “What do you know about Olivia when she lived here?”

“Not much” said Deaton “Why?”

“Do you know someone who does?” she asked as she walked inside the building.

“I would have to ask around” explained Deaton “Not sure that’s the best idea, considering the hunters are after her and so is that guy that was held by the police when she went missing”

Lydia stopped on her tracks and looked at Deaton, her frown a had gotten bigger “What do you know about that guy? The one who got arrested”


	36. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to practice and Oscar remembers his brother.

Stiles hit the breaks of the car rather abruptly and violently, the pair jolted forward and Olivia grunted as the seatbelt dug into her chest before she was pushed back against her seat; she unfastened the seatbelt and pushed her hair behind her shoulders before she turned to look at Stiles, the young man was pulling the keys out of the ignition before he turned to look at her.

“Are you sure you couldn’t park any softer?”

“I try my best” he smiled at her.

“I’m sure you do” she chuckled, she turned to the door of the car and pushed it open, the hinges hissed and Olivia winced internally, she knew Stiles loved his Jeep and it was a nice one, but she couldn’t it that the car was not always running as smoothly.

Stiles looked down at his watch before he pushed his door open and jumped out of the car, Olivia was already walking towards the trunk of the car to get her bag out and to pull out Stiles’ Lacrosse things for practice.

Without much thought, she opened and trunk and her hand reached in, she grabbed the side of her backpack and pulled it towards her, she grabbed the strap and threw it over her shoulder before Stiles appeared next to her and he leaned in with a grunt to grab his duffle bag, helmet and the rest of his Lacrosse gear.

Stiles stumbled back and Olivia closed the door of the trunk, their stroll through the woods had been nice and refreshing and they had been able to talk about a lot of things, but Stiles had remembered abruptly, through a text from Isaac that they had practice and he knew better than to push Coach’s temper.

“When’s the next game?” she asked, as they started to walk across the parking lot and towards the field, Stiles could hear the distant whistling of Coach’s whistle, while Olivia could already hear the soft grunts of a few players.

“In a week” he explained “It was delayed” he added as he turned to look at her “With the break in into your house” a soft blush spread over her face and she looked away “My dad is still looking for the people who attacked you”

“I know” she answered, she knew that Oscar had been detained but there was no way they would get him and there was no way she would tell the Sheriff about Peter being one of her attackers, not when she knew what he was capable of.

“Anyway” Stiles cleared his throat. “You’re coming, right?”

He watched her as they walked towards the field, the way she seemed to have tensed up and even if he couldn’t smell the emotions on her like the rest of the pack could, she reeked of anxiety; her hair was blowing with the soft breeze, Stiles slowly reached to her and laced his fingers with hers.

“You can bring another poster and sit with the girls” he smiled, she turned to look at him.

“I don’t know if they want to sit with me” she pointed out “Except Malia”

“They are not upset with you” shrugged Stiles, “Trust me, they still like you”

She smiled at him and gave his fingers a soft squeeze “Yeah, I’ll come”

“Great” he tugged at her and she stopped next to him, he turned to look at her and pulled her hand towards him, she took a step towards the taller boy and he smiled as he looked down at her, leaning down to press a soft kiss over her lips; he had forgotten how soft they felt against his, how amazing it felt when her lips quirked into a smile against his lips.

“STILINSKI!” the roar came with the blowing of a whistle. “Get away from the girl and get your ass down here!”

Stiles and Olivia jumped away from each other, Olivia’s heart slamming against her chest as she turned to look at the Coach, the rest of the team was looking at them and Olivia felt her blush intensify; her eyes scanning the players until she reached Jackson and her heart twisted in her chest by the way he was looking at her.

“I have to go” said Stiles as he turned to look at her “If you want to, you can stay, I’ll drive you home, we don’t know where the hunters are and… the whistle roared into the field again.

“STILINSKI don’t make me go there for you!”

“Go” she laughed, “I’ll be fine, and I think the twins are here anyway or maybe Malia”

“Text me, ok?” he nodded, he took a step back and she smiled.

“Fine, go” she nodded.

Stiles smiled and turned around before he started to trot towards the rest of the team, Olivia watched him and then turned her eyes back to the players, Scott was chuckling next to Liam but Jackson was still looking at her, his eyes intense and she saw the shine of the steal blue racing over him before she tensed her jaw and noticed movement next to Scott and Liam.

Her head snapped towards the True Alpha and his beta and her lips spread into a smile as she noticed Kira waiving at her, her helmet under her arm and her luscious hair tied into two braids that dropped over her shoulders; Olivia felt her heart warm up and she waved back at Kira, the young girl smiled before she turned around and put her helmet on.

“Are you walking home alone?”

The words startled Olivia, she yelped and turned around, her hair flying around her before her eyes landed over Ethan, his hands inside the pockets of his jeans and his eyes amused that he had managed to give his Alpha a scare.

“Jesus Christ, Ethan!” she gasped, her right hand over her chest “You scared me”

“I know” he chuckled “I thought you would have heard me approach you”

“I didn’t” she smiled, her hand dropping from her chest. “And no, I was just about to text you to know if you were still in the school”

“We are” nodded Ethan, he balanced himself on the ball of his feet.

“Great, I can give you guys a ride down to the apartment” she smiled, and Ethan found himself smiling down at the young woman, there was something about the way she was with them that he liked, she was always so warm and nice to them that it felt so different, it was a feeling he hadn’t had in a long time; he had Danny, who was fantastic and he had his brother, but the way Olivia was to them was something he had never had from an Alpha, so nice and friendly and asking for their opinion that she was growing into him a lot faster than he would have expected.

“I’ll text Aiden”

“Yes” she nodded and they started to walk back towards the parking lot, Ethan pulling his phone out of his jeans as Olivia glanced at him. “Hey, Ethan, can I ask you something?”

“Of course” he answered as he started to type the text to his brother, his eyes over the screen.

“Have you noticed something going on with your brother?” she cleared her throat.

“What do you mean something?” asked Ethan, he glanced at her.

“Something wrong” she explained “Ok, no, not wrong, just something off, I mean”

Ethan frowned and turned to look at her, he stopped and she stopped in front of him, pressing her lips into a thin line.

“What do you mean?” he asked, she could hear his heart racing.

“There’s something about him” explained Olivia, “Something about the way he smells,” she ruffled her hair “I didn’t know what it was at the beginning”

“And now?”

“I asked Jackson to keep an eye on him” she noticed as Ethan’s scent changed “He told me Aiden leaves the house at night sometimes”

“What?” whispered Ethan “No he doesn’t”

“Yes he does” nodded Olivia “In the middle of the night” she reached out to him and her fingers wrapped around his wrist “I’m not saying his doing bad things, Ethan, I’m just concerned and I wanted to know if maybe you have an idea of what’s going on”

“I – I don’t” whispered Ethan, he looked down at their hands, Olivia gave him a reassuring squeeze and he looked up at her. “I can ask him”

“No” she shook her head “Just not for now, yes?”

“Yes” he said, even if he didn’t want to, but she was the boss, the Alpha.

“I just want to try something, but I promise to let you know” she smiled “Ok? I promise, I won’t let anything happen to him, trust me”

“I trust you” he answered instantly, because he didn’t have to think about it, because he trusted her more than anything because she had trusted them enough to ask them to join her pack, she had trusted them enough to put her safety in them and he would be damned if he didn’t trust her with his own safety.

“He’ll be fine”

“Ok” he nodded before his phone buzzed and Ethan glanced down at his jeans to get his phone out, Olivia pulled her hand away from him and watched as he texted his brother to let him know that they were going to wait for him at the parking lot.

 

___________//____________

 

Oscar walked out of his room, he had heard his mother leave the house just a couple of minutes ago and since he had been questions at the station, both of his parents had been keeping their distance; both of them had been trying to figure out how to handle Olivia now that Oscar had been suspected of trying to kill her, even if there had been no proof of that.

The young man turned on the ball of his feet and walked towards the end of the hall, the last room had the door close like it usually did; the only room in the house that always remained closed. He reached for the doorknob and pushed it open, the stale air of the room, hitting him softly as he stepped inside; not even the windows were open here.

It had been a long time since the room had been cleaned out, it had taken his mother six months to allow anyone to take the things out, but she had finally allowed his father and himself to clear out the closet first. The only things that remained inside the room were a desk facing the window, a few books were neatly stashed over the desk and a blue carpet on the middle of the room, even the picture frames had been taken down.

Anything that could have ever reminded them of Marcus had been taken out of his room, Oscar had keep a few of his shirts and had taken a blanket to his room, but most of it was gone and the room now remained bare and empty inside a house that pretended the room didn’t exist most of the time. He stepped further into the room and allowed the door to close behind him, his brother no longer belonged in the house, the family had moved on without him but that didn’t mean that they didn’t remember him, mostly it didn’t mean that they didn’t remember the way they had lost him.

And it had all be HER fault.

Oscar could still remember the way Marcus had looked, the way his body had seemed blueish despite the fact that he had only died a few hours before his body had been found, his mouth had been frozen in a permanent O, the scream long gone and unheard; the police had investigated the case because next to Marcus, they had found Logan, Marcus’ best friend, in just the same condition, his body drained from life, blue and a horrified expression over his face.

They had all known who had done it, they had all known how Marcus and Logan had died, but they couldn’t just tell the police, they didn’t have proof and even if they did, who would have believed them? Who would have believed that a young, slender girl would be able to take down two young eighteen year old men?

No one.

But still, Oscar had known, all his family had known that Olivia had done it, they had known because they knew what she was and they all knew what creatures like her could do; but even with the knowledge that Olivia had been the killer, the family had been unable to act against the young woman because Olivia had a protector.

“Talia Hale” whispered Oscar as he remembered, he walked towards the desk.

Talia Hale had protected Olivia, she had denied everything when Oscar’s parents had gone asking to see the young woman, she had asked Lucinda and Robert to leave after telling them she was sorry for their lose and then when Lucinda and Robert had told Talia that they knew that Olivia had been the killer, Talia had warned them to leave the young woman alone, to not come back.

And they had been unable to get justice for the death of Marcus, because his killer had the protection of one of the most powerful werewolves that they had ever met; Oscar knew that Talia would keep up to her warning to Lucinda and Robert, but now, Talia Hale was dead and Olivia was back and it was time to get payback.

“ _Peter is still alive”_ he reminded himself, and Peter had always scared Oscar. “ _Not to mention Derek”_

But his mother was right, justice was well overdue, and if they had to kill Peter and Derek to get Olivia, then that’s what had to be done.

Because in the end, Olivia had killed Marcus and it was time for revenge.


	37. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is pissed and Olivia follows Aiden.

Jackson slipped his feet into the tennis shoes he used when he went out to jog, he had changed into a pair of sweatpants and he had grabbed a grey hoodie he had found inside his closet, a hoodie he had forgotten about but that for the time being would work. With the wolf powers he had been so desperate to acquire, Jackson didn’t need to turn on the light to get ready to head out, and instead he managed to walk around the room in the darkness expertly.

There was a pressure on his chest, he swallowed a grunt as he pushed himself up and walked up towards his desk, he pressed his left hand over his chest and rubbed it softly as he grabbed his phone, he frowned as he looked at it; his mind trying to jump from thing to thing instead of having to think about the pain on his chest.

He felt a tugging in his chest, like electricity rushing through his skin and prickling his nerves, it felt like nothing he had felt before but he hated the feeling; he hated it because he didn’t know how to explain it.

How to stop it.

He turned away from the desk and headed towards his door, his ear alert to any kind of movement from his parents as he opened the door and walked out; he had sneaked out of the house before, when he had been human and unable to hear like he did now, but still something in him felt the need to stay alert in case his father walked out of the room to check around the house like he normally did once or twice at night.

Jackson pushed his phone into his pocket and walked down the stairs, he glanced at the kitchen where he usually left his car keys but turned to head to the front door, no need for cars when they were going out to follow one of the members of his pack.

He grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open, he stepped out and closed it gently, the lights outside washed away shadows but still the dangers of Beacon Hills lurked around every corner and since he had once been a danger of the town, he knew that anything could end up popping out from any corner or bush if one wasn’t careful enough.

He walked out to the street, pushing his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, the night was colder than it should be but it didn’t bother him as much as is once would; he glanced down the street and noticed another figure heading towards him, hood up and silent steps.

Olivia; he could tell just by the way she moved in the darkness.

He walked down to meet her halfway, he didn’t want to be there, he didn’t want to go out and spend the night with her lurking in the shadows as they tailed after Aiden, because he could feel the anger bubble up in his chest; he could see her and Stiles kissing and he felt his heart race.

“What’s wrong?” she asked as soon as he reached her, of course she could sense his beating heart.

“Nothing” he answered, his voice rough and unkind like it had never been with her.

She looked at him for a moment, they were standing close to a streetlamp, the shadows barely licking Jackson’s face as he looked down at her, his eyes hard and icy, he tensed his jaw and she looked around the street.

She didn’t push, she rarely ever pushed and now that being an Alpha was a new thing, she thought that for now it would be fine if they dropped the subject and concentrated on Aiden before anything else.

“We should get going then” said Olivia as she turned to look at him. “Ethan texted me that he saw Aiden heading up north, so I’m assuming he went to the same spot he was the other day”

“Yeah, I think you might be right” nodded Jackson, he started to walk and the pair started to make their way down the street in silence.

The darkness in Beacon Hills had always seemed darker than any other place, both Jackson and Olivia who had lived away from Beacon Hills for a while could agree that there was something about the night there that seemed to have been made to cover up the creatures that lived and hunted in Beacon Hills.

They walked away from the street and towards the forest line, and it was the first time since Olivia had met Jackson, that there was a strange and awkward silence between them; almost a hurtful one. Olivia glanced at him by the rear of her eyes, his hood was up and his eyes were slightly shining as they made their way through the trees, she looked straight forward, straining her ears to see if she could catch any kind of noise, her eyes darting around not to miss anything that could be happening.

Whatever Aiden was doing, the last thing she wanted was for him to run into the hunters; she could never forgive herself if something happened to any of the members of her pack,

“Wait” she extended her hand, her fingers wrapping around his arm, he stopped and turned to look at her, she narrowed her eyes and shook her head. “Wait”

He looked around, his ears alert to anything but he couldn’t grasp much, just the rustling of leaves and the wind brushing around the trees.

“What is it?” he asked, he glanced over his shoulder.

“Someone is here” she whispered, her hand releasing his arm, she took a step to the left, her eyebrows knitted together, she stepped further away from Jackson, branches crunching under her feet, she held her breath and turned to look around, her eyes narrowed as she tried to get a better view of the depth of the forest.

A branch away from them snapped, Jackson tensed instantly, his claws coming out and his eyes shining steal blue as Olivia’s head turned to the sound, she took a deep breath through her nose and closed her eyes for a moment before she allowed herself to relax.

“It’s ok” she spoke, she walked towards the sound, walking past Jackson, who still had his claws out “Jackson, it’s fine”

“It’s not Ethan” said Jackson, he could smell the intruder now, he could smell the sweat, the grass, the shampoo.

“No” said Olivia, she stopped and looked towards a small path, both of them could hear the person approaching “It’s Liam” she said loud enough for Liam to grasp his name.

Jackson heard as Liam came to a stop, clearly not aware that there were others in the woods at the same time; Jackson heard the way his heart started to beat faster, he heard the way Olivia’s heart went back to normal.

“Liam” she called out, her voice soft as ever “It’s ok, it’s Olivia and Jackson” she glanced back at Jackson.

The footsteps started again and a few seconds later, Liam came into view, he was wearing a black wifebeater and a pair of sweatpants; he looked at Olivia before he glanced over her shoulder to look at Jackson, the older male wolf rolled his eyes and pushed his hands inside the pockets of his hood as Liam focused over Olivia.

 

“You scared us” she explained, a gentle smile over her face.

“I didn’t know there would be other people here” explained Liam “I like to run sometimes, go out to get a breather”

“Maybe not the best idea to come alone” pointed out Olivia “With the hunters and all”

“I thought they’d only be after you for a while” he answered truthfully, Jackson glaring at him with anger as Olivia shrugged.

“You might be right” she pushed her hood of her head “But you might be wrong”

“Yeah” he nodded “What are you doing out here anyway?”

He looked at Olivia and then turned to look at Jackson, he had seen Olivia and Stiles kissing that same day when Stiles had been late to practice, and he had seen the way Jackson looked at Olivia, so to say that he didn’t really trust Jackson was an understatement.

“Making sure our pack is safe” she explained, his eyes returned to her.

“What do you mean?”

“Olivia” whispered Jackson, Olivia glanced over her shoulder and looked at Jackson, she could see the hesitation in his face; she could tell he wasn’t very onboard into telling Liam what they were really doing out there in the middle of the night and cold.

“You don’t have to tell me” shrugged Liam.

Olivia turned to Liam “It’s fine” she nodded “There’s just something different going on with Aiden and we are making sure he’s ok”

“So, you guys are following him?”

Liam started to move towards Jackson, Olivia turned on her heels and walked back towards the older wolf, his death glare was still over Liam.

“I’m sure Stiles and Scott do the same thing” said Olivia, Liam snorted a laugh and shook his head.

“You have no idea” he looked at her “From what I’ve heard, they learned that from Derek”

“I have no doubt that’s true” she smiled at him.

Jackson looked at Liam and rolled his eyes, the younger wolf was smiling back at Olivia and somehow, for the hundredth time, he felt like he wanted to go home, he felt like screaming and breaking something; he felt angry at Olivia, he felt hurt by her.

Olivia turned to look at him, he was good at controlling his beating heart, but he hadn’t mastered the ability to hide his scent completely, he looked at her and she gave him an apologetic smile, he looked at her and then turned to look down the forest behind him.

“We should get going” Jackson said “His scent is getting weaker”

“I know” nodded Olivia, she turned to Liam “You can’t go back alone”

“What?” said Jackson as he turned to Olivia, Liam raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’m being serious” she looked between them “I’m not letting him go alone” Liam frowned.

“I came all the way here alone” he pointed out.

“So?” she asked.

“He’ll be fine” Jackson rolled his eyes.

“Liam, come on” she glanced at Jackson “Please, we won’t be long and you can get the breather you need”

Liam looked at her for a few seconds before he glanced at Jackson, the guy was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, and Liam only confirmed that the guy really didn’t like him; and that was why Liam decided to give in to Olivia, just to spite Jackson.

“Sure” he nodded “Ok”

“Thank you” she smiled.

Liam turned to look at Jackson “Let’s go then” and Jackson tightened his jaw and turned on his heels, leading the way down the forest with Olivia and Liam close behind him.

The small group walked down the forest, the nightly creatures making soft sounds here and there but nothing strong enough to alert the werewolves of any kind of danger; Liam glanced at Jackson, the man had fallen behind to walk next to Olivia and even as he held his killer glare, Liam wondered how that could work, how could Jackson bare being so close to her knowing that she didn’t feel the same way about it.

Knowing that she cared about him, just not like he wished.

Olivia stopped and Jackson followed quickly, Liam stopped next to him and looked around, the forest had gotten thicker and he was sure he had never been so deep into it; he had been around several parts with the pack, even by himself, but somehow, this place looked like nothing he had ever visited.

“ _How deep is this place?”_ he wondered as he turned to look at Olivia.

“He’s there” whispered Olivia, she took a step forward, hunching herself as she approached some bushes and small trees; the darkness here suddenly seemed to belong to a different color than the rest of the night.

Olivia knelt on the floor and her right hand reached out slowly, she moved away a few branches and looked through the bush, Jackson had hunched next to her and Liam as standing behind awkwardly, a part of him not really sure if what he was being part of was a secret or not.

Aiden was sitting on the floor, his back against a tree, his body was barely visible but Olivia and Jackson could see his shoes and his legs as his knees pointed upwards; Olivia strained her ears, she could hear the soft rhythm of his heart and the small puffs of air that escaped his lips; the same state everyone on Beacon Hills should be on right now.

“He’s asleep” whispered Jackson.

“What?” whispered Liam “That doesn’t even make sense”

“I just don’t ….. Olivia stopped dead on her sentence and looked over her shoulder rapidly, her hair flopping over her shoulder as she did.

“Maybe he just came out here for a breather” shrugged Liam.

“And fell asleep?” barked Jackson as he turned to look at the young man, of course this idiot had to be McCall’s first Beta. “Are you even listening to yourself?”

“Oh, fuck off” hissed Liam.

None of them paying attention to the way Olivia had tensed, the way her ears had shifted from human to wolf like and before Jackson could snap at Liam one more time, Olivia was snapped into action.

The young woman launched herself forward, her left hand grabbing Liam’s shirt and pulling with such force that the words coming out of his mouth were cut short and his body tumbled towards Olivia as his shirt ripped and he crashed face first against her just as the _swooshing_ noise of an arrow cut the air around them.

“Shit” barked Jackson, stumbling back and crashing down next to Liam and Olivia, the young woman pushed Liam towards Jackson and scrambled up to her feet.

Olivia stumbled to her feet, her head turning towards the place she could hear the footsteps approaching, she glanced at Jackson and Liam and opened her mouth to speak; her head snapped back towards the footsteps, and with a reflex she never knew she had, her right arm jumped forward and her fingers wrapped around the slim body of the arrow; a gasp erupting from Liam’s throat as Olivia’s skin changed color.

She tightened her grip around the arrow and it broke in her hands, she turned to Jackson, her heart beating madly but her mind was set straight.

“Let’s go”

Jackson pushed Liam up to his feet, the young Beta turned to Olivia and then looked down the way the arrow had come, before realization hit him.

“What about Aiden?” he asked.

“Come on!” she gasped, she pushed her way between Liam and Jackson as the footfalls became audible to the two male wolves; she pushed past the bushes, branches tugging at her hair as she hurried towards Aiden.

“Aiden!” she gasped, falling to her knees next to him, fear shooting up her body as she realized that he hadn’t even opened his eyes, whatever was happening to him, it had a strong hold.

“They’re coming” said Liam, Jackson turned to look over his shoulder, the sound of footfalls was becoming stronger and he could count at least five people.

“Shit” whispered Olivia, her right hand reached out and she cupped Aiden’s face, his eyes were closed and his breathing was even. “I don’t even think he’s sleepwalking” she said to Jackson without looking at him.

“Can you wake him up?” asked Liam, he looked at her, sweat was running down his forehead and Olivia could hear the way his heart was beating faster, of course he was scared, they all were.

“No, I don’t know” she shook her head “But I have an idea”

“Do it!”

Olivia’s hand slid down to his chin and she grasped his face hard, her fingers digging into his cheeks, forcing his mouth open, he looked relaxed but his muscles were tense; she tugged his jaw down and looked at him, Liam narrowed his eyes as Jackson turned to look at them and frowned.

And they were the first two in Beacon Hills in the last few years to see the violet smoke.

She took a deep breath, holding his mouth open, and then she blew at him, a purple smoke like substance rushed out of her lips, her cheeks turning a hint of purple as she blew; the smoke slipped down Aiden’s mouth, his lips turning blue for a few seconds and then his eyes popped open.

Aiden gasped but Olivia held his face harder, forcing him to look at her, she was leaning close to him but her eyes were shining.

“Aiden, listen to me” he looked at her, his eyes wide and for a moment they shone steal blue. “We need to go, you are gonna follow Jackson and Liam, you hear me?”

He nodded eagerly.

“Get up” she said, and this time she did let go of his face and pushed herself up, Liam grabbed her arm and helped her when she stumbled and Aiden followed her up rapidly. “Jackson” he turned to her. “Go, get them out of here”

“Olivia” he said, he stepped towards her “I’m not leaving you”

“Don’t make me do that to you” she hissed, she turned to Liam “Go, meet me at my house”

Liam looked at Jackson and then at Aiden, there was a lost look on his face and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Olivia had done to him, but still Liam nodded and without another word started to dash down the forest, Aiden rushed after him. Jackson hesitated as the words from the hunters got louder, they knew they had been caught in action, Olivia turned to look at him.

“Go, Jack”

“Liv” he whispered, because all the anger he had felt had been replaced with fear “I…

“I need you to guide them out” she explained “I trust you”

He looked at her, the way her big and olive eyes stared at her for a moment before she shook her head slightly and her eyes turned black and her skin was tainted with a purplish tone, she turned to the voices and took a deep breath.

There were things no one ever taught you about being an Alpha, Olivia had always been under the wing of someone else, first her father, then Talia Hale and then her aunt, but there was something that came with the title and that was what made an Alpha; protect and defend.

Jackson looked at her for a moment, his body hesitating on leaving her there, but as she opened her mouth and growled, Jackson rushed behind Liam and Aiden.

She heard as the hunters stopped, she could see a few of them gathering where she had been standing with Jackson and Liam and then the hunters pointed towards the direction were the boys had left and she knew they would send part of the team after them.

Olivia had fear to the hunters scarred into her body in the basement of the Argent house thanks to Gerard, but there was one thing she could do, and she was going to do it; if they had reached them that fast it was because they probably had dogs or trackers and there was only one thing to do to run behind her boys safely.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she had done this twice before, and she knew she could make it work in a short range; her fingers curled into fists and forcing her brain to concentrate like it hadn’t since she had arrived to Beacon Hills, she exhaled and the smell of violets shot out of her body like rippling water, the purplish air shooting from around her rapidly.

“Fuck!” barked a voice she didn’t recognize “She’s here”

It had to be the tracker if he had smelled her so fast.

“Don’t let her leave!” barked the voice of a female that Olivia had only heard once before.

But as the hunters tried to escape the floral scent that had impregnated the forest, Olivia was running down the path she had seen the boys take, her feet were crunching leaves under them, her hair flying behind her and her heart beating madly; she had taken Jackson to the danger, she had risked his life.

But if she hadn’t been there, they would have taken Liam and Aiden.

Olivia kept on running, her ears alert to the hunters, her body sweating as she pushed up a small hill and then down it, the lights from the town becoming clear and she really hoped that Jackson, Liam and Aiden had kept on running towards her house because there could be other hunters waiting for them out there.

It wasn’t long until Olivia was stumbling up the stairs of her porch, she gasped and glanced over her shoulder before she reached out to the door, her hand balled up and just as she was about to knock on the door, it swung open and she crashed inside.

Jackson’s hands grabbed her shoulders, stabilizing her, she looked up at him and he looked down at her as he held her close to him; his eyes wide and his lips gapped as she panted and her heart raced.

“Are you ok?” he asked, his voice a whispered.

“Yes” she nodded, she was out of breath.

Jackson released one of her shoulders and he closed the door, Olivia tore her eyes away from him and turned to the living room; Liam was there, pacing around and Aiden was standing next to the sofa, unmoving.

“Did you lose them?” asked Liam as Olivia walked towards the living room.

“Yes” she nodded, “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine” He was anxious, she could smell it all over him. “What about him? What’s wrong with him?” Liam glanced at Aiden.

Olivia looked at him and stepped towards the twin, she pressed her lips into a thin line, she wasn’t sure what was going on, she had never tried it on someone who had already been unconscious.

“Aiden?” she whispered, her hand reached out to his forearm, his head instantly snapping towards her “Thank god” she smiled softly “Sit down, relax, close your eyes” he started to move like a robot and Liam stepped away from him as Aiden sat over the sofa, closing his eyes.

“What the fuck” whispered Liam.

“Everything is going to be ok” Olivia sat down next to him, her hand over Aiden’s shoulder “Take a deep breath, try to go to sleep, you’ll be fine in the morning, this was just a dream”

The house was submerged into a silence as Aiden’s body relaxed and his breathing started to even out, and Olivia was thankful to the universe that her abilities hadn’t hurt him.

“ _Oh god, thank you”_ she thought as she pushed herself up and turned to Jackson and Liam.

“What was that?” asked the younger wolf. “What did you do to him?”

“It’s… I don’t have a name for it” Olivia explained “It’s just a chemistry trick, you could say”

“What?” whispered Liam.

“Desire” she blurt out “That’s what it’s called” Jackson narrowed his eyes “Desire can make people do a lot of things”

“But the purple smoke you blew to his face” Liam pointed out.

“Pheromones” she sighed, “I don’t know how to explained, I just know that it makes people comply and it saved Aiden”

“That’s what you are?” asked Liam “A Succubus, you control people with blowing into their faces?”

“Um, not exactly but let’s say yes” she nodded.

“What happens if you suck the smoke back?” he asked, Jackson turned to look at him.

“You really don’t want to find out what happens if I do that” she said.

Jackson looked at her, the extent of her abilities was a mystery to almost all of them, but he had no idea that the person who knew the most about her powers wasn’t even Olivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think knows more about her abilities? Let me know what you think :D


	38. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson, Liam and Olivia discuss what to do next.

Liam looked at Jackson and then turned to look at Olivia, there was only one light on in the middle of the living room and Aiden was still sleeping as the three other werewolves talked; and all Liam could do was wonder how on earth he had ended up in the middle of an argument of a pack that wasn’t even his own.

Not to mention that he had almost been hunter or killed by the new hunters in town.

“He needs to go back to his apartment” explained Olivia, she passed a hand through her hair, ruffling it gently as she looked at Jackson. “He’ll be safer there, at least for tonight, I don’t really think that they know were the twins live and after the pheromone trick, they’re trackers and dogs will be out for a while”

Liam glanced over his shoulder to Aiden, the twin was sleep, his breathing was even and his heartbeat was relaxed; whatever the hell was going on in this house, he knew that in a sense, Scott had to know.

“We need to tell Scott” Liam blurt out, cutting right to whatever the hell Jackson was saying, just as he turned to face Jackson and Olivia.

Silence fell in the room as they turned to look at the younger man, his clear eyes big as he focused his attention on Olivia, she was nice and kind, not to mention that she was the Alpha, so there was no need to deal with Jackson.

“What?” whispered Jackson and Liam could hear the tinge of anger in his tone.

“We were almost killed” said Liam, Olivia looked at him “I get that you want to protect whatever the fuck is going on with Aiden, but if you don’t want to tell him, then I will, he’s my Alpha, Olivia”

“You’re right” she nodded, her blond hair flopping around her shoulders.

“Olivia” Jackson gasped, when had this kid gotten a voice to suggest or demand things in a pack that wasn’t his?

“He’s gonna tell him anyway, Jackson” said Olivia as she turned to look at him “We cant stop him from doing that”

“Then we might as well should have called McCall and his hyperactive sidekick to come with us, then!” snapped Jackson. “You think he would tell us everything that happens with his pack?”

“Scott is the True Alpha” Liam barked as he turned to Jackson, a frown over his face and Olivia smelled the anger rising in him, and if Ethan was anything to go by, and he was, the last thing she needed right now was an angry Liam.

“Shut up!” roared Jackson as he turned to look at Liam, his eyes blazing blue, and his fangs showing, he was done with this kid.

“Fuck off Jackson!” Liam cried as he took a step towards Jackson, his eyes shining yellow.

“Enough!” snapped Olivia, she took a step next to Jackson, Liam might be right about something but Jackson was still her pack, and she wasn’t going to allow this; Jackson and Liam were still looking at each other, eyes shining and fangs exposed. Olivia tensed her jaw and her eyes turned into the dark shade of purple before both Jackson and Liam took a step back. “You’re right, Liam” she agreed “Scott has to know, but I ask you not to tell him everything”

“What do you mean?” asked Liam, he turned to her.

“Don’t tell him why were out there” she sighed “Please, whatever is happening to Aiden we can’t alert everyone, we are trying to figure out what’s happening, and that does not concern your pack”

Liam looked at her, the way she was with everyone reminded him of Scott, the way she was kind and soft, he sighed and shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

“So what do you want to tell him?” Liam finally asked, because he wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to help her.

“Tell her you ran into me, that you were out jogging and you ran into me” Olivia said.

“What is even happening here?” snapped Jackson, Olivia closed her eyes painfully before she turned to look at Jackson.

“Jackson please” she whispered.

“No” he snapped “What the hell is this? Now this kid gets a word in what we do?” he looked at Olivia “How is this happening? What about MY word, Olivia?!”

“Jackson this isn’t about Liam being able to have a word in my opinion” she explained, exasperated “This is about something that is going to happen, he’s gonna tell Scott anyway, better under our terms, don’t you think?”

“For fucks sakes!” and Liam was sure that Jackson’s anger wasn’t all about Liam having a say in this conversation. “What is this with you and the McCall pack? Aiden is our responsibility, not theirs, why the hell are we even having this conversation?!”

“Stop it” said Olivia, she tensed her jaw, her eyes over Jackson “He is my responsibility, and this is how we are doing it”

“Do I even have a word in this fuckery?”

“No” she snapped, determination in her voice as Liam tried to make himself invisible.

“No?” he frowned “What do you mean no?” Jackson gasped with surprise.

“I mean you don’t have a word in this, you don’t like it, that’s fine, we’ll talk about this later, right now I am asking you to do this”

He looked at her and his anger was rapidly joined by hurt, he swallowed and pressed his lips into a thin line before he finally nodded at her.

“I need you to take Aiden back home, Liam and I will call Scott” she explained “We’ll tell him that we ran into each other in the woods, and you will go back to your house and act like nothing happened, ok?”

“Fine” he answered “I don’t have a word in this, so fine”

Olivia sighed, she didn’t want to do this right now but still she made things clear for one last time “If you are unhappy with what is being done, then you have time to think about what you want to do, but first I need you to take Aiden back home”

And without waiting for an answer, she turned on her heels and walked past Liam towards Aiden, she looked at him for a moment before she sat down next to him on the sofa; the young woman leaned forward, her ear close to his ear.

“Aiden” she whispered against him, and his eyes opened instantly, she sat back down and he turned to look at her, she hated doing these things in front of others, but she had no choice. “Aiden, I need you to do something for me, ok?”

“Of course” he nodded “Anything” he answered, this was the first time had had spoken.

“Jackson is going to take you home” she explained “You are going to go with him, everything will be fine, this is just a confusion, ok?”

“Yes” he nodded.

“Perfect” she stood up and he followed after her, she turned to look at Liam and Jackson “He’ll go with you without problem” she glanced at Liam and then at Jackson “Let’s go”

Olivia walked past them and towards the door, her mind was running with all the things that could and would probably happen, she had to make sure that her pack was alright, and there was nothing she wouldn’t do for them; she had no family left, her parents were gone and they were not coming back, the twins and Jackson were her new family and she had risked her life before for her family and she dam well would do it again for her new pack.

The young woman opened her the door and walked out, Jackson and Aiden were following her and Liam had decided to stay behind, he had seen too much drama of a pack that wasn’t his and he wasn’t up to hearing anything else.

She stopped next to the stairs of the porch and turned to both of them, “Be careful” she said to Jackson “Text me when you get home”

“Sure” he answered, and the pain in his chest that he had felt all night was back with force.

“We’ll talk tomorrow about what happened in there” she sighed “I promise”

“Don’t worry” he nodded, he pressed his lips into a thin line and turned to the stairs, he walked down, pushing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, whatever was going on he had to follow Olivia’s orders, she was his Alpha and he might like her in a different way but right now he had to keep Aiden safe, at least until they knew what was going on with Aiden.

“Go with him” whispered Olivia, and Aiden followed behind Jackson, the pair would walk to Jackson’s home, get his car and head to Aiden’s apartment; the young woman took a deep breath through her mouth, she hadn’t intended on being that nasty with Jackson, but she had been forced too, tomorrow she would deal with that, and with Jackson’s decision, whether it was to stay in the pack or leave.

She waited until they were already far down the street, she turned on her heels and walked back into the house, she closed the door behind herself and walked towards the living room, Liam was there, this time he was sitting down over the sofa.

“Ok then” she nodded, “We should call Scott now”

“You don’t want him to know about Aiden” said Liam, he looked up at her, his elbows over his knees “What about what you did back there?” he asked “You want me to tell him about the purple smoke?”

Olivia looked at him, she looked down at her feet, she wasn’t sure she knew how to answer that, sooner or later they would find out about what she could do, but this probably wasn’t the right time for that.

“No” she answered, she looked up at Liam “If you could please not tell him about that either”

“You are asking me to keep a lot from Scott” Liam sighed, it wasn’t even a protest, it was just a fact.

“I’ll tell him when the time comes” she walked up to Liam and sat down over the coffee table in front of the sofa “I promise, I’ll tell him about Aiden, and I’ll tell him about the purple smoke, but not today, please, not today”

And Liam didn’t know it yet, but that night would change a lot of things about his almost inexistent relationship with Olivia.

“Not today” he nodded at her before he pulled his phone out.


	39. Midnight Life Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Stiles and Isaac go to Olivia's place, Derek has a talk with Cora.

Scott threw the door of the car open before Stiles had finished pulling over in Olivia’s driveway, the call from Liam had left him on edge and as soon as he had stepped out of his house with Isaac, he had seen Stiles’ Jeep pulling over in front of his house, and to say that he was getting anxious by the second was an understatement, after all there was a group of hunter roaming freely around Beacon Hills.

Stiles pulled over as Scott hurried towards the porch, Isaac and Stiles scrambling out of the car as soon as they could, the night had turned chilly and as the three young men hurried towards the front door, Olivia waited anxiously for the text from Jackson that would let her know that he was alright, just like Aiden.

Scott rang the doorbell as Stiles and Isaac reached his side, the three of them hearing rapid footfalls that approached the door; there were a few seconds of silence before the door swung open and Olivia appeared at the other end of the door.

“Guys” she gasped, a bit surprised to see Isaac there as well.

“Olivia what happened?!” Stiles blurt out before Scott could even open his mouth.

Isaac looked over her head, his eyes shining gold before they set over Liam, the youngest wolf was standing in the middle of the living room, his arms crossed over his chest and a worried look over his face; and to add to it all, Isaac could get a scent of dirty and leaves, as well as a vanishing odor that he associated with Aiden and Jackson.

“Come in” said Olivia, she stepped away from the door, her hand dropping from the doorknob to her hip; the young woman turned on her heels and marched back towards Liam, straining her ears to hear the sound of Liam’s heartbeat.

Olivia hugged herself before she turned to look at the three other boys, they had walked in and Scott had gently closed the door behind himself, his senses taking in all they could; he walked behind Stiles and Isaac.

“What’s going on?!” asked Stiles, the anxiety reeking out of him was like something Scott hadn’t smelled in a while.

“You were in the woods” said Scott, Isaac glanced at him over his shoulder and then he turned back to Olivia and Liam.

“Yeah, I can smell it too”

“In the woods?” asked Stiles, he turned to Liam and noticed the running clothes he had on “What where you doing in the woods?” his eyes snapped to Olivia. “You were there too?”

“Um, yeah” she sighed, she glanced at Liam “I caught a scent of one of the twins and I thought he was out, I followed it for a bit but I ran into Liam instead”

Scott looked at Liam, Isaac examined Olivia as she glanced at Stiles, the young man gravitating towards her and around Liam as Isaac watched.

“Where’s Aiden?” asked Isaac “It was him you smelled right?” Olivia turned to look at him “I can smell him here too”

“No, he’s not here” said Liam “He wasn’t out there either” he tore his eyes away from Isaac and turned to Olivia, Liam and Isaac had a good relationship but it was easier for Isaac to figure out when Liam was lying than it was for Scott or Malia.

“I don’t know where he was but he wasn’t out there” said Olivia, she shifted her weight from one leg to the other “But there hunters were”

“What?” gasped Stiles “What? What?”

She turned to look at him, and gave him a soft smile, this was probably not the way to start fixing things with Stiles, but then again this was her pack and she had to protect Aiden until they had figured out what was happening to him.

“Liam and I were making our way back and out of the woods when we ran into them” explained Olivia “They attacked us, we defended ourselves and we called you”

Isaac narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, there was something about her that pulled at his strings, it had been there since the first day and despite the fact that he thought she was nice, there was something about her that called out to him.

“Are you ok?” asked Stiles instantly, his left hand reaching to her wrist, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and she stopped hugging herself to hold his hand.

“Yeah we are fine” answered Olivia “But I think that they are you know” she shrugged “Aiming for whomever they can get now, if Liam had been alone, they would have tried to kill him, they would have tried the same had it been Aiden, or Isaac or Malia or Jackson or me”

“Ok” nodded Scott, he turned to Isaac “This what we were talking about the other day”

“Yeah” said Isaac “This is only gonna get worse”

“I’m sorry” said Olivia, and somehow Liam knew that that sentence was meant for him and not the rest of the group.

“Don’t be, this isn’t your fault” said Stiles, he squeezed her hand “I told you before, we are going to find a way to help you, and we still are” he paused and gave her a smile “Be it from Oscar or the hunters”

Olivia looked at him and gave him a short smile, her mind screaming that she should be telling them all about Peter trying to kill her again, about why Oscar wanted to kill her, and yet she remained silent, next to Liam as he helped her protect Aiden.

“We need to talk to Deaton and Derek, find a way to get them out of here before this turns into chaos” said Scott, he passed a hand over his face and then through his hair. “No one is safe, and we need to prepare for the worse, if they used to work for Argent, we all know they probably are the best of the best”

Olivia nodded and bit down her lower lip, Liam frowned as he looked down at his shoes, he wasn’t sure how they would find a way to get the hunters out of here without having to kill a few, and to be honest, he wasn’t exactly ready to start a bloodshed like he was sure Peter or Derek or even Jackson would end up proposing.

“I’ll text Derek” said Scott “Ask him to meet with us tomorrow, keep it small before we tell the rest of the packs, I mean there’s like ten of us”

“More” said Isaac and Olivia at the same time.

 

___________//____________

 

Derek walked into the kitchen, the loft was submerged in darkness and the cool wind of the night, he had his eyes over his screen, his eyebrows knitted together as he read Scott’s text; his fingers held the phone a bit harder before he caught the slight movement by the rear of his eyes and he turned his attention to the left.

“Couldn’t sleep?” asked Cora, she was standing at the other side of the kitchen island, a glass of water in her hands.

“No” he answered shortly “And Scott texted me”

“Is everything alright?” she asked, Derek raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes “Don’t give me that look, just answer”

“No” he answered “Not everything is alright” he pushed his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled the door of the fridge open.

“What happened?”

“Apparently the hunters are now willing to kill anything or anyone in their way” he explained, he pulled out a water bottle and closed the door before he turned his attention to his sister. “They attacked Liam and Olivia tonight at the woods”

“What where they doing in the woods?”

Derek shrugged and opened the water bottle “I don’t know, it didn’t say, he wants to meet with me tomorrow, set a plan to get them out of Beacon Hills”

“Without killing them?” asked Cora.

“You know the answer to that” Derek said, he took a gulp of his water, he had had an urge to ask if anyone had been hurt but he was sure that Scott would have been able to read into his message.

“They are not gonna stop until they are dead” said Cora.

“Stop” said Derek, he walked towards the kitchen island and leaned over it “This is not the way we do things anymore, we’ll see how it goes tomorrow, make a plan from there”

“Derek” she sighed.

“Cora” he warned.

She rolled her eyes, she pressed her hands over the kitchen island and pushed herself up, she sat Indian style over the island and looked at her brother, placing her hands over her knees.

“Was anyone hurt?”

“No” answered Derek.

“No, no one was hurt or no, I didn’t ask?” she questioned, her eyebrow shooting up.

“I didn’t ask” he explained as he looked up at her.

“Why not?”

“Why would I?”

“Because Liam is nice” explained Cora “And Olivia is Olivia”

“Liam has anger issues, he’s probably fine and Olivia is what Olivia is, so she’s fine, or she’ll lie about it anyway”

“Derek” she whispered “Don’t do that, you know what happened, she explained, you just need some …

“Drop it” said Derek “I don’t need to hear any of this anymore, it is what it is, Cora”

And Cora knew she had to ask, even if she knew the answer to it. “Do you still care about her?”

“No” he answered, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Liar” the words echoed into the loft softly but loudly.

Cora and Derek snapped their heads towards the stairs of the loft, Peter was there, standing on the last step, his eyes over his nephews.

“Don’t you have your own house?” asked Cora, anger settling in her.

“I like it here”

“No one wants you here” said Derek.

Peter shrugged and walked down the last step, he started to walk towards them, his hands inside the pockets of his jeans.

“Now that you know she’s alive, you can stop brooding around the fact that you couldn’t save her from whatever happened in the woods to her that night” said Peter, he looked at Derek.

“I don’t need your midnight life lessons, Peter” said Derek “Of every person in Beacon Hills, you are the least equipped to do so, seeing no one wants you around, not even your daughter”

“Ouch” said Peter faking insult, he looked at Derek before he glanced briefly at Cora, turning back to Derek “She might have been too young to remember, but you were in the center of it all, Derek and you know what they don’t”

“Fuck off Peter” Cora hissed, but Peter kept his eyes over Derek like he hadn’t heard her.

“This will be worse than last time the hunters were here, worse than the last time SHE was here, because you know how death follows her” he shrugged “You might not want to admit it because you still care about her more than you want to admit” Derek tightened his jaw “But that’s what a Succubus does, they are demonic presences and should I remind you what happened the last time we had a demonic presence here?” he quirked an eyebrow at Derek “Stiles killed Aiden and Allison,”

“That wont happen” said Derek “She’s not possessed, she can control herself”

“Oh, yes, of course she can” Peter agreed “But about when an Incubus comes to claim her? What will happen then?”


	40. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton has some news to share, Jackson isn't afraid of anything.

Rain was falling heavily over Beacon Hills, water rolling down the streets, raindrops drumming loudly as they fell over the hoods of the cars and the roofs of the houses, the wind blowing rapidly, ruffling the leaves of the trees and the bushes; and from his place behind the door of the vet store, Deaton watched as Lydia Martin’s car came to a stop on the parking space closest to the shop.

He watched as the redhead stepped out of the car, slamming the door close as hard as she could before she dashed towards the store, her shoes splashing water, the rain drenching her clothes as Deaton’s eyes drifted back to the car as a second figure emerged from it, dark hair poking from behind the hood of the light blue sweater as she hurried towards the store as well.

Deaton pulled the door open and Lydia skidded inside, water rolling down her long hair and her fingers, after her, Kira ran inside, her sweater drenched but at least now she had found shelter from the rain.

He closed the door and the violent wind of the storm was pushed out, he turned to look at the two young women, Kira pushed back the hood and pulled her braid over her shoulder.

“I’ll get you some towels” he nodded “You girls can wait at the back”

“Thank you” Lydia said, and Deaton turned on his heels and walked off before the girls went on to wait at the back, where they usually gathered during pack meetings with Deaton.

“When are we going to tell Scott about all of this?” Kira asked, she walked towards one of the metal beds, she pressed her hands over it and pushed herself up and over it so she could sit down.

“I don’t know” Lydia sighed, “When we have all the information, when we have all the facts straight, and nothing is left to speculation”

“Are we going to talk to her?” Kira asked, she looked down at her phone “We have two hours before they come over for the meeting with Derek” she looked up at Lydia.

“We’ll be gone before that” Lydia reassured her, she glanced at Kira’s phone and then up at her “Have you talked to Allison?”

“About what?” Kira frowned as she looked at the Banshee, Lydia looked at her and shrugged, she didn’t know what was happening with Allison but she could tell that something was going on with her, that something was going on in her mind, she looked troubled and distant and from time to time, she had also looked haunted; and so, Lydia was hoping that Allison had talked to someone, even if it wasn’t her, so that someone could help her deal with what was happening.

And Lydia was right, she was talking to someone, it just wasn’t Lydia, or Kira or Malia, it was Aiden.

“I don’t know, she seemed distracted” Lydia sighed and Kira could tell that Lydia was a bit more worried than she was letting on.

“I have talked to her” Kira shrugged, a soft frown over her face “But she didn’t mention anything that was bothering her, but yes, she does seem distant” she cocked her head to the left “Maybe she has talked to Malia about it”

“Yeah, you’re right” Lydia whispered, and Deaton walked into the room, with two towels in his hands, he walked over to Kira first and handed her a red one before he walked towards Lydia and handed her the green towel.

“Thank you” Kira smiled, she wrapped part of her towel around her braid, applying pressure to dry off the excess of water.

“Scott and the others will be here soon, so I’ll be quick” Deaton started, both girls nodded “I put in a few calls after we talked last time” he looked at Lydia, “Someone I know called me a few days ago to tell me about a package that he had sent me,” he crossed his arms over his chest “It arrived yesterday in the afternoon, and I want you to take a look at it” he walked towards the desk, he uncrossed his arms and reached for a leather bound old book, he took it and turned around, he stepped towards Lydia, the closest to him and handed her the book. “You should read it all when you have the chance, but I think we are going to have to talk to Scott pretty soon about all of this”

“Why?” Kira asked, Lydia looked down at the book and opened it.

“The book talks about a lot of things, but there is a section about the Succubus creature” he explained, Lydia looked up at him “I’m know Olivia is a hybrid, but I’m sure the basics still apply to her” he glanced at Kira “In the supernatural world, exist a few creatures that can be found in both genders, but there are also a few other creatures that are specifically divided between just male or just female, like I told you before, a Succubus is strictly a female creature and the Incubus is it’s male counterpart” he sighed “In nature there are relationships that feed off each other, some help each other out, others turn parasitic, and that’s what has been found in several Succubus – Incubus relationships, as the book will explain further”

“Parasitic in what way?” asked Lydia, she frowned and popped her hip to the left.

“Since they are incredibly hard to come by, I don’t think it’s a hundred percent truthful, but what has been observed in the few specimens is that the Incubus searches for the Succubus to feed of their physical power”

“What?” Kira frowned “Why?”

“Its believed that Succubus are stronger physically, better suited to win a fight than their male counterparts” Deaton explained, “What I’m trying to say, is that its been observed that the Incubus takes control over the Succubus, using her as a vessel to get what he wants, not having to put himself in any kind of danger and specially knowing that her hormones work better on men and that she is probably one of the strongest creatures in the supernatural world, the Incubus would take control over her mind and body, and even if she tried, if the process is completed, she won’t be able to break free from the control, unless one of them dies”

“And you think someone might want to do that to Olivia?” asked Kira horrified.

“I do, look I don’t know if any of that is true, the book is incredibly old, but what if some of it is true?” Deaton looked at her “Being a werewolf makes her even stronger than a regular Succubus, and I think that its suspicious that the hunters are here”

Lydia’s eyes grew in size “What if we had this all wrong?” Deaton and Kira turned to her “We assumed that Oscar broke into her house to kill her, but Argent and the Sheriff said that it seemed like there had been more than one attacker, what if it was the group of hunters? What if they don’t want to kill her like we thought they wanted?”

“What if they want to sell her” Kira whispered, Deaton turned to her.

“That’s what I was thinking” Deaton agreed.

“It makes sense” Lydia nodded “She’s worth a lot because she’s a Succubus, but I’m sure someone is willing to pay more seeing that she’s a hybrid, seeing that she’s stronger”

And Lydia felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown at her face as she finished talking.

“That means that what happened last night wasn’t exactly like they thought” Kira continued “They weren’t trying to kill her, just wound her, and Liam? I’m sure someone would pay good money for Liam”

“Exactly”

“This isn’t about killing anyone” Lydia whispered “This is about selling her like a creature to be displayed and… and abused”

And suddenly it seemed that the day had gotten darker and colder as the dawn that something worse was happening, settled over them; if what Deaton was saying was true, even in half of it, they were going against someone who was willing to violate and bend Olivia’s mind and probably her body, but the worse part was that if that was true, they had no idea who they were actually going up against.

 

___________//____________

 

The rain was pouring heavily outside, the wind blowing the water around, making it hard to find shelter from it and from the look of the clouds, it seemed like the rain would last a while longer; Olivia glanced over her shoulder and back to her car, the water drumming over it as she waited on the porch for someone to answer the door; the young woman was hugging herself, the old wool sweater that used to belong to her father had always been perfect for this weather.

She heard footsteps approaching the door and she turned to look at it, shivering under the cold day, the door swung open and his beautiful face appeared behind it, and shock spread over it before he pulled himself back together.

“Olivia” he nodded at her.

“Jackson” she smiled softly as she looked at him.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk to you” she explained “About last night”

“There’s nothing to talk about” he shrugged.

“Of course there is” she shivered harder.

“Come in” he stepped away from the door and she walked inside, the warmth of the house embracing her deliciously. “I understand what happened last night, no need to worry” he closed the door behind himself as they stood in the foyer.

“Yeah, well” she shrugged “I worry,” she dropped her shoulders “I offended you, and I’m sorry about that, I shouldn’t have talked to you that way” she cocked her head to the left “And I want you to know that your opinion is valuable, and that I do take it into consideration, but I also need you to understand that there are things that I know better than you” she searched his face for answers “I have fought this men before, and I need to know that I can protect my friends and my pack and I need you to trust me, to trust me when I say that I do what I do because I think it’s the best option”

“I know” he finally sighed “I’m sorry about last night, I was out of line and everything that happened in the woods had me on edge, I do trust you Olivia, I just don’t want my every move to be determined by McCall and his friends”

“It wont” she smiled, “Just please, trust me on this, I need you on my side, not just in my pack”

“You know I’m on your side” he shrugged, he crossed his arms over his chest “There isn’t a doubt about that”

“Good” she smiled and god did she looked beautiful with her hair wet and her cheeks flushed with the cold and that smile spreading over her face “Because I trust you with my life and I don’t want things to be weird between us”

“Things can never be weird between us” he shrugged.

And for now, he wasn’t wrong about that.

“I wish it was always this easy between us” Olivia sighed with a smiled.

“Where would the fun be then?” Jackson smirked and raised an eyebrow, Olivia chuckled and shrugged.

“Let’s not make a habit out of this” she shook her head.

“We’ll have to find a new habit then” he uncrossed his arms, “Don’t you think?” and there was that tone in his voice again, but he just couldn’t help it, he couldn’t help want to talk to her that way, to see the way she chuckled at his remark and shook her head.

“Yeah, I agree about that” the young woman stopped hugging herself and reached for her phone inside the pocket of the sweater, she pulled it out and looked at the time on the screen before she looked up at Jackson “Anyway, I’m also here because there’s a meeting down at Deaton’s store, Scott, Stiles, Derek, I don’t know, I guess Cora” Jackson raised an eyebrow “I wanted to know if you’d like to come with me”

He looked at her for a second, her eyes big as she stared at him and he knew he didn’t have to think about that answer, not when she was looking at him with hope in her shining eyes.

“Of course I will” he finally answered.

“Perfect!” she cheered “So we should get going then, we have just twenty minutes to spare”

“Fine, but we are taking my car” Jackson snorted as he placed a hand between her shoulder blades and turned her to lead her towards his kitchen.

“My car is literally there, not even that far from the door”

“Yeah, I know, I saw it” Jackson shrugged, his hand still behind her. “But you are dripping wet and my car is in the garage, so lets avoid getting washed away by the rain”

“Afraid of a little water?” she laughed, both of them walking side by side.

“I’m not afraid of anything” he shook his head.

“Is that so?” Olivia smiled “That sounds fake, but ok”

“That’s just the way it is”

But it wouldn’t be too long before he would have to correct himself about that, at the end of the day we are all scared of something, its just about finding what that is.


End file.
